Play to Win
by Creature of Grimm
Summary: Rewrite has been started. Play to Win V2.
1. Chapter 1

**So I always enjoy Gamer fic's, I think the concept is interesting. However, there is one thing that never sat well with me. The character who has the Gamer ability always ends up with an ungodly number of powers and abilities and it is impossible to keep track of them all.**

 **I'm not talking about the everyday things like cleaning skills or weapon skills. I mean like suddenly being able to throw around all the different elements, teleport, or fly sort of things. A completely random assortment of abilities that just don't really seem to match or mix with the others.**

 **I'm not saying there is anything wrong with that, like I said I always enjoy a good Gamer Fic, but it just never seemed to work to me.**

 **I have also recently gotten into reading SI Fics. For the longest time I admit I avoided them. I didn't like the idea, but then one of my favourite Author's on FanFiction started writing them and I read one just because I liked his other works and now I find them interesting, so long as they are well written.**

 **So, I decided to give both a try myself.**

 **However, I'm doing it my way. So, while the MC will have the Gamer Ability, it's going to have limits on the things it can do. For example, if the MC learnd to use Fire 'magic', he will not be able to use any of the other elements and vice versa. However, he would still be able to level it up.**

 **While Stat Points are to use and increase aspects of the body and mind there will only be one Semblance, The Gamer not included of course.**

 **Also, I am going to try and avoided using % for buffs. My maths skills are not that good, and I am too lazy to bother so things like that will just add a flat number to a Stat.**

 **Anyway, I don't want to spoil it, so read, and let me know what you think :)**

0o0

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY :(

0o0

 **Summary:** _"Congratulation '_? _' You Have Gained The Power of '_ The Gamer', _And Are Being Reincarnated In A New World!"_ So, I died and end up in the world of Remnant, with my memories scrambled to the point I don't know my own name and in the body of a baby. This is so weird. **S-I Gamer Fic**.

0o0

Chapter 1- Let the Game Begin

0o0

I'm floating. There is nothing around me. I can't see or move. I'm not sure if my eyes are open or closed, but there is nothing but darkness around me. My brain felt fuzzy. There is no other way to describe it. Like a physical buzz inside my skull. I can't remember my name, or my family.

I know I had family, a mum and dad, older sister, and brother, but I can't remember their names or faces. Hell, I remember my dog more clearly them my family. He was a Boxer by the way, 8 years old a snored like a lawnmower.

Unfortunately, I also remember the bus that hit me. Literally it is that last thing I remember. I wasn't even crossing the road or anything, I was walking on the footpath when there was a loud bang! I turn around to see what it was and had just enough time to see the double-decker buss swerving towards me, one tire blown out and the driver trying desperately to regain control.

Then the next thing I know I am here. Floating.

So, I am going to assume I am dead. Between the last thing I remember before 'waking up' here being a buss heading towards me, and the fact I can't move or thing clearly it is the only conclusion I can make.

Not sure how ling I've been here either. Could have been minutes, could have been days. On the plus side I am not in pain, so I have that going for me. However, on the other hand I am monologing inside my own head as if someone is there to listen to what I am thinking, so there I a distinct possibility that I am slowly going crazy.

Even as I think that I can imagine several people how I can't quite remember properly commenting that I was already crazy before I ended up here.

But what else am I supposed to do? I can't move or see or hear anything. All I can do is think.

I also remember my sister once telling me that it is ok to talk to yourself, so long as nothing talks back. Then you need to be worried. I should add that she told me this after I asked her why she was swearing at her computer and calling it names.

' _Bing!'_

(!)

 **Congratulation '**? **' You Have Been Gained The Power of '** The Gamer **' And Been Will Be Reincarnated Shortly.**

 **(!)**

Of course, it is moments after her advice crosses my mind that something happened. Though, it's not a voice, so I'm not sure it counts. A blue screen with black writing appeared before me with a 'Bing' to announce its arrival.

It looks familiar.

I remember one of my friends once telling me about a Manga he liked and convincing me to read it so we could talk about it. The Gamer, it was called…ok, this is getting weird.

As if it knew I had read it, three second after I was done the message on the screen disappeared and a knew one took its place.

(!)

 **Before the process of reincarnation begins, please wait while the System scans you. This Scan is important to your future development.**

(!)

Ok so this I have no idea about this. I'm pretty sure this was never in the manga. Then again the main Character didn't start off dead.

I could almost hear a woman's voice in my head, talking in that forcefully cheerful tone that flight attendants use while explaining the safety rules before take-off.

Once again three second after I finished reading the message was wiped clean and replaced with a new one.

(!)

 **The Scan will begin in a moment.**

(!)

With nothing else to do but go along with it, I prepared myself for the 'Scan'. It didn't help. Whatever this scan thing was it came in the form of a sharp pain stabbing into my brain in different places.

(!)

…

 **Scan Complete. Please wait a moment while it is being processed.**

…

(!)

 **Thank you for your patience, your Scan has been processed. The results of your Scan will be considered during the Reincarnation Process and may effect aspects of the** 'Game´ **later in your new life.**

 **You are almost done.**

 **Due to the Laws of Reincarnation, there are certain details about your previous life that you will not be able to remember. This is to ease the transition. However, due to the** 'Gamer´ **ability, you will retain most of the knowledge of your previous life. However, your name is not included.**

 **Please choose a name for your new life, (it will be 'given' to you after your birth.)**

(!)

 **Name:**

(!)

How am I supposed to choose a name when I don't even know my old one! I don't even know where I am being 'Reincarnated', what if I pick a name that doesn't fit into the world I end up in?

Where do I even start?

I remember nicknames I had in my previous life, but I doubt 'Hagrid' would fit. If I could remember my old name I might have just pick that, but there was nothing when I tried to remember what it was. I supposed there was my game handle, it would be ironic in a way. I liked RPG's, I think. I remember playing games called Skyrim, Guild Wars, and Pokémon. Anyway, I always used the same name, with slight variations when needed.

(!)

 **Name** : Grimm

(!)

 **Name Accepted.**

 **You will be Reincarnated shortly.**

 **Due to the fact you will be a baby, the** 'Gamer System' **will not become fully active until your** '4th' **birthday. At that point the** 'Gamer System' **will activate and the** 'Game' **will begin. The System will be explained fully at that time.**

(!)

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Survive!**

 **Objective** : Don't die before your 4th Birthday.

 **Bonus Objective** : ?

 **Rewards** : Activation of the Gamer Ability, 400exp, and 25SP.

 **Bonus Rewards** : ?

 **Mandatory Quest** : This Quest cannot be refused!

(!)

 **You will now be Reincarnated. The process may cause some discomfort and disorientation.**

(!)

ok, so now wh-

0o0

So, as it turns out, there is a reason people don't remember their own births. It is torture. From the perspective of the baby, it is loud, painful, and very confusing. One moment I was floating in nothingness, the next I was crawling through a tight space. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see and everything around me felt slimy.

Then it didn't, I could breathe again. I was still blind, but that was because everything was so bright it hurt too much look around. It was very cold, the air hitting my slimy body making me shiver. I could hear people talking and moving around but it was hard to hear around the ringing in my ears.

There was a sharp but short pain around my stomach, large hands passing me around before a blanket was wrapped tightly around my body. I was still cold, but at least not as cold as before. I was passed around a few more times, people were talking but I couldn't focus on what they were saying. Everything was so loud and bright. The sharp ringing in my ears got louder with every sound. The blanket I was wrapped in was too tight and made it even harder to move.

Then finally I was passed off one more time, and I felt the warmth of a body through the blanket. A warmth that reached my bones and warmed my body so that I stopped shivering. The sharp ringing in my ears started to fade as a low, deep humming as I was slowly rocked back and forth. I could feel the vibrations and focus my hearing on it. I didn't recognise the song or whatever was being hummed though.

Slowly things got less confusing, all I could hear was the humming, all I felt was the blanket I was wrapped in and the warmth of whoever was holding me. I was getting tired, drowsy. But there was something I needed to do first. It was still too bright to open my eyes, but I wanted to see who was holding me.

Fighting between the drowsiness and the bright light, my eyelids slowly started to open little by little. My vision was blurry, colours were mixed together, and I could only see a small distance from my face, but it was enough.

I was being held to the chest of a pale, sweat covered woman that looked exhausted. Her hair was, oddly enough, dark green and long enough that it fell passed her shoulders and stuck to her face with sweat. My eyes weren't strong enough to see the details of her face, but here was a green stain under her eyes and over her noise, but my eyes weren't strong enough to see it clearly. However, her eye, which were looking down into my own with some surprise, were clear and a bright yellow with a thin diamond shaped pupil.

Her surprise was quickly replaced with a smile as she looked down at me, her lips pulling back just enough for me to make out two long and sharper than normal teeth. "…I'm so happy to finally meet you." She whispered as she pilled me close and kissed my head.

0o0

I never realised how boring being a baby was. F.Y.I, it's very boring!

You can't walk, you can't talk, and you can't control ANYTHING! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is when you have to let someone change and clean you? Or how awkward it is to breath feed when you are aware of what is going on? I was so embarrassed I didn't eat for the first three days, until the hunger outweighed said embarrassment.

Then there is that fact I'm not human anymore.

It took about a month for my eyes to become strong enough to see thing with any degree of clarity and the first thing I saw was the face of my 'mother'. It turns out that the green mark I assumed was a smudge was small scales. They melded in with her skin and covered her face both under her eyes and over her nose. At least they would if she _had_ a nose. Where a nose should be was smooth…scales, and two holes. She also had snake like fangs and a long, forked tongue that was constantly flicking out.

Her name was Jade Reaper, my mother. Making me Grimm Reaper...I am not joking, my name in this life is Grimm Reaper.

My new mother was half snake half human, and so I quickly realised after seeing this was I.

Though too be honest I really should have noticed sooner. Like my mother I had a long, forked tongue and scales covering my face under my eyes and over my nose, which unlike my mother I do have. They also trailed up the back of my arms from my hands to shoulders and my legs. Though instead of green mine were black. But that wasn't the biggest clue that I missed was the fact I have a tail…yes, it took me a month to notice the extra limb pocking out the bottom of my spin. It wasn't easy, but I was eventually about to get a look at my back and was shocked to see that I had scales down my back over my spine from the back of my head down that led to a small scaly tail.

In my defence, I could barely move my head for limbs at the time. Luckily, we weren't the only animal people. I saw people with cat and dog ears, a man with monkey feet and a tail, and there was even a man with gills.

I never met my new father, and my mother never mentioned him. But from the way other people kept talking to her and looking at her funny, I am assuming he is either dead or left.

There were even a few humans wondering around. Most of them angry humans that glared at everyone and shouted at people to 'get back to work!'. Though there were a few that didn't yell and even smiled.

That was another thing about my new life. I'm not sure, but there is a distinct possibility that I am a slave. There were no whips and all the humans in charge did was shout at people, but all the animal people were dressed in the same dirty old overalls with the sleeves missing and carried pickaxe's and shovels. I also noticed that all the non-humans I saw had a tattoo on their right shoulder of a snowflake with a pickaxe behind it. Including my mother.

There were a few humans dressed the same with the tattoo, but they were outnumbered 20-1 by the non-humans and there were no non-humans in charge.

My mother and I lived in a room just big enough for a bed and a sink with no door in a corridor full of identical rooms. It was all very spartan. I was six months old before my mother took me outside for the first time. Before that she would ask someone from the other rooms on our floor to watch me when she left.

We were in the middle of a snow-covered forest, and from the slight incline I guessed it was a mountain area. It was very cold, especially considering all the non-humans only had sleeveless overalls. But then none of them were just standing around, all of them were working.

As it turns out, we lived in a mining town. A short walk from where we slept was a mine, with people coming in and out of different tunnels and pushing around carts of different coloured crystals. I saw teenagers working along the adults and even elderly men and woman slowly carrying equipment from A to B.

The non-humans like me and my mother were the miners and the humans seemed to be in charge. The humans were also dressed in thick coats and hats to stave off the cold, since they _were_ just standing around instead of working to keep warm.

I didn't know what it was they were mining, but from the way it was moved slowly and stored away from everything else it wasn't just pretty crystals. They were sorted into different colours before being moved into separate warehouses. That was where the next surprise came for me, the people sorting the crystals were kids and elderly people. The youngest couldn't have been older then five and the oldest more the thirteen.

Like the miners they had the tattoo.

Food was handed out at specific times in groups at the mess hall, a large log cabin full of tables and chairs. The amount of food was always the same and there was very little verity and you ate what you were given. I had seen a few small groups going off into the forest's surrounding the mine and returning a few days later with a deer or boar.

If I had to guess there were about 300 people living and working around the mine, and another 20 humans that were in charge, and another 50 acting as security.

There seemed to be an odd mix of technology too. I saw people carrying guns and swords, there were strange helicopter like machines that would come and collect what was being mined but they were huge! Several times bigger than anything can remember from my old life.

There were 11 wooden watchtowers around the mine. Two at the mess hall, one next to the miners, three next to the building the humans in charge slept and the rest were spaced out around the border of the town/mine. On top of theses towers were large…cannons, of some kind. There were at least one guard with each cannon at any one time.

There was a twenty-foot-tall barbwire fence surrounding the site and town, with armed guards patrolling it. However, while humans patrolled in the day, non-humans patrolled at night. So, it wasn't to keep anyone in, but someone or something else out. While possible they were worried about bears and mountain lions, that didn't explain the cannon like guns.

My mother spent the first two weeks after I was born with me before she went back to work I the mine. She worked 8 hours down the mine a day, during which time I would stay with one of several other non-humans on our floor.

Usually it was an older woman with tusks that stuck up out of her lower jaw that lived in the room next to ours named Lilly Crow. Lilly was in her 60's and a wheelchair. She was nice, like a grandma. Her hair was grey and her skin wrinkled. She worked as a 'Sorter', one of the older non-humans that were too old to work in the mine, so she helped keep an eye on the kids that sorted the crystals that were mined.

She would take me outside and sit on her lap while she looks over crystals and told the younger kids where to sort them. First, they were separated into colours, Black, red, blue, green, white, etc. Then they were sorted again depending on how dull or bright the colour was. Lilly mostly dealt with the later, she had a good eye for quality. At least that is what I assume she was looking for, I still wasn't sure what the crystals were, so I could only guess.

I saw that a lot around the Mine. Parents leaving their children with the older workers who didn't work in the Mine. It was like everyone was one big family, helping everyone else where they could. It was nice, too see so many people working together even if the conditions seemed to force it for survival.

I have a memory of one of my friends in my first life saying something about that. 'If you want to see the best of people, you need a tragedy to bring it out of them.' He believed that you only saw the best of people when something terrible happened, like a natural disaster or terrorist attack.

So, to sum up my new life so far, non-humans were doing almost all the manual labour while the humans bossed them around. Anyone old enough to work did, even children. Most of the food came from small hunting parties. We were in the middle of nowhere possibly on a mountain and there was something in the area that warranted armed guards and manned cannons 24/7.

If nothing else, this was going to be interesting at least.

0o0

 **1 Year old**

0o0

It wasn't until a week after my 1st birthday that I found out just what that 'something' was.

One minute everything was normal, I was sat on Grandma Lilly's lap while she looked over the Crystals, wrapped up in a thick blanket from the cold. The next moment a loud syren started wailing all around the site, and people started shouting and running. Someone came up behind Lilly and pushed her towards the Mess Hall where everyone was running towards. The sound of gunfire filled the air alone with the shouting, shortly followed by the even louder ' _BANG!'_ and flashes of light from the cannons.

As Lilly was being pushed she held me close to her chest and I could see over her shoulder, which gave me a decent view of what was happening behind us were the fighting was going on. One look was all it took for me to me to finally realised just where it was I had been Reincarnated. It also explained what I was and what was being mined.

Behind use, rushing through a hole that had been torn through the barbwire fence, were Creatures of Grimm from the RWBY anime. Beowolf, Ursa and Boarbatusk were flooding in and being cut down by the cannons and guns the guards carried. It was not clean. There was blood, and every time the one of the cannons fired anther Grimm would explode in a shower of blood and gore.

Ok, so good news, in my first life I loved RWBY. Bad new, before I died I was a _little_ behind on the episodes and just never found the time to watch passed…I think it was season 4? Maybe 5? I know I Ozpin is a soul parasite, that there are Relics that Salem wants for some reason hidden in the Academies and that the headmaster that looked like a lion and feared everything was a traitor. So, I know most of what happened up to a point.

Really wishing I hadn't put off watching the newer episodes now that I am living it!

Wait a moment…my name is _Grimm_ Reaper…in a world where man eating monsters called Grimm were the enemy of mankind! I might have the worst name in the entire world. And I'm a Faunus, in what I now realised is a Schnee Dust Mine…the worst place for a Faunus in Remnant.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Ok, this might not be the best time to be ranting in my head.

We were pushed into the Mess Hall and squeezed in at the edge of the crowd just inside the door before it was closed. A large, heavy wooden beam was then quickly moved into place to keep the doors closed.

I'm not sure how long we stayed huddled up and scared. The sound of gun and cannon fire constantly going off outside mixing with the roars and growls of the monsters. People were crying, both young and old. Most of the younger kids' parents were in the Mine so sort comfort with others that helped look after them.

When things finally quieted down day had turned to night, and by the time we were given the all clear to come out the bodies of the Grimm had already disintegrated. At least most of them. That was when I realised that there were inconstancies from what I knew from the Anime. Because while the Grimm's bodies dissolved, the bone like armour that grew on them was left behind and being collected up and piled up.

0o0

 **2 Year's Old**

0o0

Grandma Lilly was busy, so today Jade left me with a Teenage Dog Faunus name Grey and his girlfriend, a Rabbit Faunus named Willow. They lived three rooms down from ours and both worked the night shift, so they were around to keep an eye on me in the afternoon.

Grey had a slightly bulky body from working in the Mine with unruly brown hair and floppy dog ears that reached his chin, dark grey eyes with bags under them and sharp fang like teeth. Willow however was slim, short and didn't work down the Mine, her job had something to do with the Dust Crystals after they were sorted. She had white hair with long rabbit ears, a white ball of fluff sticking out of her arse for a tail, and green eyes.

Their room had a slightly larger bed to accommodate them both, which I was currently sat on while they both stood across from me. My tail, that had grown to be as long as I am tall at this point, lay on the bed next to me. It was surprising easy to get use to having a tail, though it might just be because I am a baby. It was basically like having an extra arm…that came out my but.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the whispered conversation the two teens were having in front of me.

"I'm telling you it's kind of creepy." Grey whispered, watching me out of the corner of his eye while facing Willow. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest and his right foot kept tapping on the ground nervously.

"Don't say things like that, he's just a baby." Willow scolded him, her own voice barely above a whisper.

"But just look at him, he's just sitting there staring at us and flicking his tongue out. He doesn't move, not even a twitch. For Monty's sake he hasn't blinked for the last 10 minutes." Grey shot back, turning to face me this time though still not looking right at me.

I decided within the first week of my new life that I would try and act as 'normal' as possible to avoid the wrong kind of attention before I was ready for it. So, while I was a quiet baby I wasn't 'too smart'. I didn't start talking or walking too soon, not that I could if I wanted too. My body was that of a baby even if my mind wasn't. My muscles and bones were too weak to walk, and my vocal cords weren't mature enough to talk.

Though I admit, it was fun unnerving people by staring at them while staying completely still. Apparently, there was something about a baby staring at you without blinking that unnerved people.

"He's a Snake Faunus. I remember your little brother chasing his own tail when he was 3. You know how it is when your young, instincts are harder to separate and control." Willow said while frowning at Grey, slapping him on the shoulder while leaning against the wall.

"I know…but it's still creepy. I feel like if I look away he's going to lung and bit me…he's not got Venom, right?" Grey shrugged, before looking even more nervous as his eyes moved to the too fangs pocking into my bottom lip.

"I don't think so…Jade doesn't, she's a Constrictor not Venomous. Even if he did, it wouldn't develop until he's older, at most it would be like a bee sting." Willow shrugged.

"I don't like bee's either…ow!" Grey muttered, only to get a slap to the back of his head.

"Stop it, your acting like more of a baby then Grimm is!" she scolded again.

"Exactly! He doesn't act like a baby. Another thing, who names a kid 'Grimm'? that's just asking for trouble." Grey said, giving up on trying to be quiet now and frowning slightly.

' _HHHIIIISSSSSS!_ '

Both teen's faces shot in my direction, eyes wide in shock when they saw my lips pulled back and teeth bared, and eyes narrowed as the 'hiss' filled the room. Neither moved and Grey went very pale as he pressed his back against the wall.

"D-did he just _hiss_ at me? Does he understand what I'm saying!?" Grey asked, looking slightly panicked. Willow just looked at me curiously, leaning forward to get a closer look at me as I let my face fall back into a blank expression even as she pocked my left cheek with her finger.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure…" she said, her eyes never leaving my own.

We stared at each other for the next five minutes before she pierced her lips and leaned away again. Frowning to herself Willow stood up and moved to stand next to Grey again.

"Ok, so maybe we should talk to Jade about him. There is something…different, about him. Though I could just be in our head's, maybe this is normal for a Snake Faunus and we're just overreacting." She said.

Ok, so I'm not a very good actor. So much for going unnoticed.

0o0

As was becoming the norm for me, I stared silently and without moving as the Doctor looked up at me from his clip bored. Though I use the term 'Doctor' loosely. He looked to be over a hundred years old, more wrinkles and liver spots than skin, and his hands shook so bad he could barely keep hold of the clip board. The top of his head was bold, with scraggly grey hair on the sides that looked like straw. He also had a giant pair of round glasses that looked like magnifying glasses, making his eyes huge.

He also seemed to start every other sentence with the words 'I think', like he wasn't sure.

'Dr' Whitey was his name, the cheapest Doctor the Schnee Dust Corporation could find to send out here for the Mine.

It turns out Grey and Willow had followed through with talking to my mother, which lead her to asking some of the other people that looked after me if they noticed anything odd. Turns out I wasn't being as subtle as I thought, but you try acting like a baby all the time. Anyway in the end she decided to take me for a full check up just to be safe.

Dr Whitey took several scans, took blood, skin, and scale samples, and pocked around my mouth with a wooden stick and a flashlight. He also checked my eyes, relaxes and reactions to sound and touch. Basically, they were doing every test they could think of.

My mother was stood to one side, watching us both and biting her lower lip nervously. She had been forced to miss work to be here, which was never good. From what I was able to learn about how things worked here, Miners were payed based on how many Dust Crystals they dug up. If you didn't work or just didn't find anything, you didn't get paid and if you didn't get paid you didn't eat.

The fact that they barely paid you enough to eat in the first place didn't help either. My mother had to work even harder to feed both of use because I was too young to work. Sorter's got paid even less than Miners, but were their pay was worked out differently.

This appointment also wasn't free either, between not working and the cost for the check-up it would cost three days' worth of pay.

"I think that should do it, my examination is done, Miss Reaper." Dr Whitey said, turning to my mother, and writing one last thing on his clip bored before looking up at her. "The good news is that as fa as I can tell, everything is fine. Little Grimm is physically in perfect health, strong muscles, and bones. Though his bones seemed to be very flexible, but I am assuming that is natural considering his heritage. No Venom sacks, thankfully. He is a Constrictor like yourself, at least as far as I can tell anyway. Nothing odd showed up in the blood tests and the x-rays are normal for what he is too. Surprisingly his Eyesite is also perfectly fine, I was worried when you said he stares so much but there doesn't seem to be any bad effects." He explained, looking back at his notes ever few seconds.

For her part, my mother mostly just nodded along, as if expecting everything he had said but still reelevated. "And mentally?" Jade asked when he stopped.

Dr Whitey just gave a shrug. "I'm not a head doctor, so I can't really comment much. The scans showed a surprisingly high level of activity in the brain for someone so young though…he hasn't had any seizures? Spasms or anything of the sort?" he asked.

"No, nothing. I don't think I have ever heard him even cry since the day he was born." She said, sending a slightly worried look over the Doctors shoulder at me.

"Hmm, not epilepsy then. I'm afraid there isn't much I can do at this point. Maybe when he is older we can do more tests, monitor for any changes. But for now, I can't find anything wrong with him." Dr Whitey said, before leaving the room without another word.

Letting out a tired sigh Jade stepped forward and picked me up, holding me to he chest while my tail moved to wrap around her waist. It wasn't long enough to reach all the way around, but it was enough to take some of the weight from her arms and make it easier to hold me. After hugging me to her for a moment she leaned back and looked me in the eyes.

"What am I going to do with you my little Grimm. What is going through your head right now?" She asked, though it seemed to be more to herself then me.

0o0

 **3 Year's Old**

0o0

My mother died a week after my 3rd birthday.

Five months before she died Jade developed a little cough, nothing took bad, but it was noticeable. Not enough to stop working. But it got worse, that little cough turned into a loud, hacking with specs of blood by the second month.

That was when she went to see Dr Whitey. He gave her some pills, the cost of them making life even harder as she was forced to work even harder to make up the difference. By the fourth month she was bedridden and unable to afford the medication. That last month was not painless, for anyone. Some of the other Miners chipped in a little of their pay so we could eat but no one had enough to spar for her meds.

The best part? It was treatable. A simple infection, they even caught it while it was possible for full recovery. But they didn't have access to the Treatment she needed. The medication Dr Whitey had been giving her was only able to slow it down. He tried to order what she needed but the Schnee Company wouldn't send it unless they were 'reimburse' for the cost of treatment.

I was 'allowed' to stay in our old room…my room now. But even though I was barley three I was put to work, to pay for both my room and food. They put me to work as a Sorter with the other kids and elderly Faunus, though I was paired with someone because they didn't trust me enough to know what I was doing.

The way Sorting worked was that Dust Crystals were sent down several conveyer belts, and Sorter's picked Crystals off and placed them in the correct crate. You get paid for every 1000 Crystals you sort, so the faster you work the more you get paid.

My 'partner' was a Bear Faunus named Silver Run. She was 10 years old, with small bear ears on top of her head, brown hair, and green eyes. In return for a very slight increase while 'training' me, she was supposed to keep an eye on me and make sure I didn't sort the Dust Crystals wrong. I didn't like her, she was more of a snake then me and I was literally part snake.

It took her less than an hour to realised that despite my age I knew what I was doing and could sort the Crystals without help and took advantage of it by keeping the fact it quiet, so she could keep getting the Trainer fee. Silver also claimed half my work as her own. I didn't say anything, I didn't see the point. But I did stare at her constantly while we were working. She stopped meeting my eye very quickly when I did that, but still didn't stop.

0o0

 **1 Day Before 4** **th** **Birthday**

0o0

I was quietly working, sorting though a pile of Dust Crystals twice my size. My tail was now 2 feet long and I used it to help sort the larger Crystals while using my hands for the smaller ones. Sliver was stood next to me, concentrating on her work, and avoiding looking at me as usual.

1 more day. Tomorrow everything was going to change. Tomorrow the Game would start.

I didn't know what most of the Crystals did, other then the obvious. The red one hot to the touch were fire, white that faded into blue in the centre and cold to the touch ice. The heavy brown Crystals were earth, blue were water and dame to the touch and the grey once that didn't have much weight were wind. Then there were black, white, yellow, pink, and every other colour you can think of. The only once we didn't sort were the green glowing Crystals which were separated from the rest before even being brought up.

The conveyer we were working on was away from the others, Sliver having picked a pile out of the way so on one would notice how much I was doing. The Mess hall was on the other side of the courtyard while fence that bordered the Mine Site was only a few feet away on my right. The sun was high in the sky but there was little heat, a thick layer of snow covering the ground.

The syren came without warning. Cutting through the silence like a knife and making everyone flinch. A moment later the gunfire started. There was a second where no one moved, before as one everyone jumped up and started running for the Mess Hall. Silver didn't even spar me a glance, running ahead and leaving me to trail behind her, the gap quickly widening due to my small legs.

Then I saw her, Grandma Lilly, trying to wheel herself to the Mess Hall with little success. It was also at that moment I saw the Beowolf. It had broken through the defensive line and was charging right at her, red eyes glowing and teeth bared.

In my passed life I was not an overly brave person, but I also wasn't a coward. I never really got into a situation like this. I remember, vaguely, in a book a quota. 'You never know how you will react until the moment'.

My reaction was not something I would have expected of myself, as I changed direction from the Safety of the Mess Hall. I was coming up from behind the Beowolf, it's full attention on Lilly as she closed her eyes, seeming to give up.

I don't know how I managed it, but I was able to jump on the Grimm's back. I hit with enough force to knock it off balance, sending it face first into the dirt only a few feet from Lilly, who's eyes shot open in shock and locked on me. Before the Beowolf had time to recover I moved my arms up under it's before locking my fingers behind its head. My legs locked over its stomach and my tail moved up and around its neck.

The Beowolf recovered a moment later, getting to its feet and trying to shake me off with little success. I could hear my bones creaking as I fought to keep my grip. Without thinking my grip started getting tighter the more it struggled. In a desperate attempt to get me off it fell on its back, slamming me into the ground.

"AAAAHHHH!" My grip only got stronger, a scream of effort starting to escape my lips. To stop screaming my head shot forward and I sank my teeth into its right shoulder. My mouth was filled with the taste of oil and rotten meat as its black blood filled my mouth, the bristly hair stabbing my gums and tongue like needles. But I didn't stop, my teeth digging deeper.

The Beowolf let lose a roar, but I could feel its struggles getting weaker, it couldn't get back up or round over. I heard several creaks as my grip continued to tighten and felt as several of its bones gave out under the strain. It took several minutes for its struggles to stop completely, though it was another minute before it stopped spasming and fell still, black smoke slowly rising off its body as it started to disintegrate.

I didn't let go until I saw the smoke. My arms, legs and tail felt too heavy to move. My jaw was stiff, and the taste of the Grimm was still in my mouth and almost made me sick.

Rolling off the dead Beowolf and into the ground, my breath coming in pants as I looked up at the sky. I was light headed, my vision getting blurry around the edges and I knew I had seconds before I passed out. The last thing I saw before the darkness covered my vision was Grandma Lilly leaning over me from her wheelchair with a worried expression on her face.

0o0

 **4** **th** **Birthday**

0o0

(!)

 **You have slept in a bed. HP Fully Restored!**

(!)

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have made it to your 4** **th** **Birthday. The Game will now begin!**

 **Please click [Yes] to begin The Tutorial.**

(!)

I blinked…my eyes staring blankly at the blue screen floating in front of my face for a full minute before a smile spread across my lips. A quick look around showed me that I was in my bed. I guess they brought me here after I passed out, I didn't make enough as a Sorter to be sent to Dr Whitey.

It was probably for the best though if the alert about being healed by sleeping it might cause some issues.

Reaching out and pressing [Yes], leaning back the bed.

(!)

 **Tutorial**

 **Please read all information provided as it appears carefully.**

(!)

 **Level** : 1 (710-1000)

 **Title** : Little Monster

 **Name** : Grimm Reaper

 **Health** : (200/200) Regain 1hp Per Min ( **Note** ) Health is fixed and cannot be increased.

 **Aura** : ( **Locked** ) (Can be Unlocked by another person, or at Level 5) ( **Note** ) Aura is increased by Levelling and VIT. Aura (when unlocked) increases by 200 each Level.

 **Age** : 4

 **Race** : Faunus- Snake

 **Money** : 1050L

 **Semblance** : ( **Locked** ) (Unlock at Level 10)

 **Climate** : Cold

( **Note** ) 'Climate' refers to the conditions of the area you are currently in. This is important as the Climate may affect you and your abilities. Climate conditions are: Cold, Rain, Windy, Normal, and Hot. ( **Warning** ) There is a chance of ' **Sever Weather** ': Blizzard, Storm, Hurricane, and Heatwave.

Stats ( **Note** ) Stats can be increased my performing actions related to that Stat or by spending Stat Points. ( **Warning** ) Severe imbalance in stats may have unforeseen side effect to the Player's mental and physical abilities. ( **Warning** ) Stat Points added will only come into effect after you **Sleep**.

 **Strength** : 2 (x2) (-1) = 3 (Effects damage dealt with Meela weapons/ physical strength)

 **Dexterity** : 2 (x2) (-1) = 3 (Acrobatic ability, Flexibility, Aim, and Reflexes)

 **Vitality** : 2 (-1) = 1 (Effects Health Point Regeneration- 1 point = 1hp regeneration per min)

 **Aura** : ( **Locked** ) (Effects Aura Level and Regeneration- you can choose which you want to increase when points are added/gained- 1 point = 100 Aura and 10 Regain per min.)

 **Intelligence** : 20 (Ability to remember facts and learning speed)

 **Wisdom** : 20 (Ability to make smart choices and ability for empathy and emotions)

 **Charisma** : 1 (Effects Negotiations when making deals, buying/selling, and if people listen to what you say)

 **Stat Points** : 30

 **Luck Meter** : 0 (Effects your luck in games of chance/ the rarity of Items dropped/ money earned) ( **Warning** ) unlike another Stats Luck Meter is calculated differently. 0 luck is average with 10 being the highest and -10 being the lowest. Luck is subject to change constantly from situations/effects and cannot be increased with Stat Points. ( **Warning** ) If Luck Meter falls below 0, it will affect combat situations, e.g. tripping and malfunction of equipment.

Perks ( **Note** ) all abilities found in the 'Perk' section are 'Passive', meaning they are always active and can not ne turned off.

 **Reincarnation** : You have been given a second chance with most of your memories. Skills learned in your previous life can affect new skills learned in this one. Start with 20 Intellagnce and Wisdom due to experience from passed life.

 **Gamer's Mind** : (Passive) Allows the Player to perceive their reality in the form of a Video Game. This gives the Player accesses to 'Menu', 'Stat Screen', Etc. Also helps you keep calm under stressful situations and gives immunity to 'most' psychological/mental based attacks. ( **Warning** ) May be affected Semblances.

 **Gamer's Body** : (Passive) The Player's Body is changed to simulate that of a Video Game Avatar. The Player is unable to die unless their HP is reduced to 0, regardless of Wounds. All physical injuries heal, up to and including loss of limbs. Both Health and Aura are 100% healed by sleeping in a bed and **Most** aliments will be healed. ( **Warning** ) Player is still susceptible to 'Fatal Critical', e.g. fatal head wounds, instant kills. ( **Warning** ) Certain Status effects may affect Gamer's Body's ability to Heal.

 **Gamer's Eyes** : (Passive/Active) Allows the player to see the 'Level', Health, Aura, and 'Title' of others. Active allows you to also see the Stats and Perks. ( **Warning** ) Gamer's Eyes can only process the information up to 20 levels above the player.

 **Inventory** : (Passive/Active) Hammer Space! Your own personal little pocket dimension.

 **Snake Body** : (Passive) You are a Snake Faunus. ( **Buff** ) all Stat Points added to STR and DEX are doubled.

 **Snake Blood** : (Passive) You are a Snake Faunus. You are immune to all Poison but ' **Deadly Poison** '.

 **Cold Blooded** : (Passive) You are part Reptile. ( **Buff** ) +1 to Strength, Dexterity and Vitality while in 'Hot' Climate. ( **Debuff** ) -1 to Strength, Dexterity and Vitality when in a 'Cold Climate'. ( **Warning** ) Cold Blooded Debuff and Buff Affects increases by 1 for every Level.

Skills

 **Semblance** : (Locked) The personal special ability of the Player's Soul. While some may be similar, no two Semblance's are the same. ( **Note** : Semblance currently Locked. Unlock at Level 10).

 **Bite** : Level 2- (Active) You have teeth and know how to use them. Does 10 + STR. **Cost** : 0 AP

 **Attack** : Level 1- (Active) You Have hands, feet and…a tail, and know how to use them. Does 5 Damage +STR. **Cost** : 0 AP

Racial Skills

 **Flexible** : Level MAX (Active) You look like a snake on the outside and inside. Your bones are both strong and flexible, you are a natural Contortionist.

 **Snake Eyes** : Level 1- (Active) Your eyes unnerve people. Stare the target in the eye for the **Timer** and cause the Status Effect **Daze**. If you are 15 or more Levels above target this move will cause the Status Effect **Paralyze** for 00:10 seconds. **Timer** : 00:30. **Cost** 0 AP

 **Track** : Level 1- (Active) The noise knows, and so does the tongue. Using your tongue, you can cross the boundary between smell and taste, allowing you to track smalls like a snake. You can use this to track: Animals, Humans/Faunus, and Grimm. ( **Warning** ) Level too low to differentiate between individuals or species.

 **Grab** : Level 3- (Active) Fall back on your Animal heritage and use your tail for what it was meant for. Grab someone/something with your tail and _Squeeze_! Prevents opponent from using Physical attacks while coiled in your tail ( **Warning** ) Grab can be broken of Opponent's STR is equal or Greater then User's. ( **Warning** ) If Grab is broken, the Status Effect **Dazed** will be placed on the user. Does 7 + strength damage every three seconds. ( **Note** ) Can be used with any body part that is wrapped around opponent, but for **Half** the damage done with tail. **Cost** : 0 AP

 **Strangle** : Level 2 (Active) Fall back on your Animal heritage and use your tail for what it was meant for. Grab someone/something with your tail and _Squeeze_! Wrap your tail around the Targets Neck and slowly Strangle them. ( **Warning** ) Your strength needs to be at **Least** 15 STR higher then opened for Strangle to work. ( **Warning** ) Your strength needs to be at **Least** 5 STR higher than your targets for Strangle to work. ( **Note** ) If Strangle is held long enough for **Timer** , this move will cause the Status Effect ( **Unconscious** *). Does 4+STR damage every 2 seconds. **Timer** : 03:00. ( **Note** ) Can be used with any body part that is wrapped around opponent, but for **Half** the damage done with tail.

 **Crush** : Level 2- (Active) (Conditional) Fall back on your Animal heritage and use your tail for what it was meant for. Grab someone/something with your tail and _Squeeze_! A Move that can only be used in Conjuncture with **Grab**. Tighten your grip and Break bones. ( **Warning** ) Your strength needs to be at **Least** 15 STR higher than your targets for Crush to work. ( **Note** ) If Successful, this move will cause the Status Effect ( **Broken Bone** *). Does 30+STR Damage. ( **Note** ) Can be used with any body part that is wrapped around opponent, but for **Half** the damage done with tail. **Cost** : 0 AP

Titles ( **Note** ) Titles can be earned from completing missions.

 **Little Monster** : You killed a Grimm with your bare hands as a little kid. +20 damage to all Physical attacks while this Title is equipped.

Status Effects

 **Broken Bone** : Anyone with this Status Effect is unable to use the Limb that it is applied to. It will also cause 5 Damage every 1 minute it is in effect until 'Treated'. Damage to the affected area is Doubled if hit.

 **Burned** : Anyone with this Status Effect will take 5 Damage every 1 minute until 'Treated'. Damage to the affected area is Doubled if hit.

 **Burning** : Anyone with this Status Effect will take 5 Damage every 2 seconds until 'Treated'. ( **Warning** ) once this Status Effect is removed, the Status Effect **Burned** come into effect.

 **Blind** : Anyone with this Status Effect will be unable to see until the **Timer** reaches 0, unless 'Treated'.

 **Paralyze** : Anyone with this Status Effect will be unable to move until the **Timer** reaches 0, unless treated. ( **Note** ) Status Effect **Paralyze** can be applied to one area of a body or the entire body. **Partial Paralyze** effects an area/limb. **Full Paralyze** effects the entire body at once.

 **Poisoned** : Anyone with this Status Effect will take damage dependant on Level of Poison every 30 Seconds until 'Treated'. **Weak Poison** \- 5-10 Damage. **Average Poison** \- 10-30 Damage. **Strong Poison** \- 30-60 Damage. **Deadly Poison** \- 60-100 Damage. ( **Warning** ) **Deadly Poison** causes Damage every 5 seconds.

 **Hypothermia** : Anyone with this Status Effect will take 5 damage every 1 minute, unless 'Treated'.

 **Frostbite** : Anyone with this Status Effect will take 10 damage every 1 minute, unless 'Treated'. Effected area's will not be able to move while this Status Effect is active. ( **Warning** ) This Effect may cause permanent Debuffs if left untreated before the **Timer** reaches 0.

 **Unconscious** : Anyone with this Status Effect will sleep until the **Timer** reaches 0, unless 'Treated'.

 **Dazed** : Anyone with this Status Effect will be unable to react for 5 seconds.

(!)

(!)

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Survive!**

 **Objective** : Don't die before your 4th Birthday.

 **Bonus Objective** : Kill a Grimm before your 4th Birthday.

 **Rewards** : Activation of the Gamer Ability, 400exp, and 15sp.

 **Bonus Rewards** : 10sp, 300exp and Title ( **Little Monster** ).

 **Mandatory Quest** : This Quest cannot be refused!

 **Complete!**

 **Bonus Objective Complete!**

(!)

 **Achievement Alert!**

 **Against all Odds!**

 **You survived against an opponent that should have killed you!**

 **Rewards** : 1000L and 5sp

(!)

Ok, so good news I have 30sp right of the bat to spend to help get my Stats up, a few decent skills and Perks and a good head start to Level 2 and money. Bad new, the Game System is nerfed, at least compared to the original Manga. My health being fixed is worrying, but I think I understand why.

From looking over the information I available, it looks like the Game is tailored to the RWBY universe. Which would mean when my Aura unlocked, it would basically be another Health Bar. Aura was the main source of power in RWBY, along with Dust and Semblance.

It also looked like Levelling wasn't going to be easy. 1000exp for the first Level? Normally something like this would be set at 100, and it was likely only going to get higher with each Level. I currently have 710exp, 400 for completing the Quest and 300 for the Bonus Objective. Which means the 10exp is probably from killing the Beowolf. Unless all Quests gave that much experience every time, which I doubt, it was going to be slow going.

Also, if killing a Beowolf only gave me 10exp grinding was going to be tedious.

God, less then five minutes and already things were going to shit.

Than there is that **Cold Blooded** Perk. In my current position, it was going to be a big problem. I live in a Mining site in the middle of a snow-covered mountain. At least my INT and WIS are good…I think. They are a lot higher than my other Stats, something that I am going to need to fix. I have 30 Stat Points; common sense is to save them for when it will be harder to raise my Stats though action. But the problem is that I am 4 years old and weak. I can't raise my Level and get exp unless I have something to build on.

(!)

 **+1 WIS for thinking rationally before acting.**

(!)

Hating myself for what I was about to do, I mentally called up the Stat screen and started adding points.

Stats

 **STR** : ( **2** )29 (-1) = ( **1** ) 28 (+13 X2)

 **DEX** : ( **2** )22 (-1) = ( **1** ) 21 (+10 X2)

 **VIT** : ( **2** )5 (-1) = ( **1** ) 4 (+3)

 **INT** : 20

 **WIS** : 21

 **CHA** : ( **1** ) 5 (+4)

 **Stat Points** : ( **30** ) 0

Ok, so **Snake Body** is my new favourite Perk. It is going to be broken. According to the Tutorial nothing would change until I sleep. So, with nothing else to do until my Stats updated, being fully healed from my 'fight' the day before and a need to do _something_ , I hopped out of bed and made my way outside.

After all, I still needed to work.

0o0

 **Level** : 1 (710-1000)

 **Title** : Little Monster

 **Name** : Grimm Reaper

 **Health** : (200/200) Regain 1hp Per Min

 **Aura** : ( **Locked** )

 **Age** : 4

 **Race** : Faunus- Snake

 **Money** : 1050L

 **Semblance** : ( **Locked** ) (Unlock at Level 10)

 **Climate** : Cold

Stats

 **STR** : ( **2** )29 (-1) = ( **1** ) 28 (+13 X2)

 **DEX** : ( **2** )22 (-1) = ( **1** ) 21 (+10 X2)

 **VIT** : ( **2** )5 (-1) = ( **1** ) 4 (+3)

 **INT** : 20

 **WIS** : 21

 **CHA** : ( **1** ) 5 (+4)

 **Stat Points** : ( **30** ) 0

 **Luck Meter** : 0

Perks

 **Reincarnation** : (Passive)

 **Gamer's Mind** : (Passive)

 **Gamer's Body** : (Passive)

 **Gamer's Eyes** : (Passive/Active)

 **Inventory** : (Passive/Active)

 **Snake Body** : (Passive)

 **Snake Blood** : (Passive)

 **Cold Blooded** : (Passive)

Skills

 **Semblance** : (Locked)

 **Bite** : Level 2- (Active) **Cost** : 0 AP

 **Attack** : Level 1- (Active) **Cost** : 0 AP

Racial Skills

 **Flexible** : Level MAX (Active) **Cost** : 0 AP

 **Snake Eyes** : Level 1- (Active) **Timer** : 00:30. **Cost** 0 AP

 **Track** : Level 1- (Active) **Cost** : 0 AP

 **Grab** : Level 3- (Active) **Cost** : 0 AP

 **Strangle** : Level 2 (Active) **Cost** : 0 AP

 **Crush** : Level 2- (Active) (Conditional) **Cost** : 0 AP

Titles

 **Little Monster** : You killed a Grimm with your bare hands as a little kid. +20 damage to all Physical attacks while this Title is equipped.

0o0

 **Ok, so this chapter ended up** _ **way**_ **longer than I was expecting. I always wondered why Gamer Fic's have such long chapters, now I know. They just get away from you.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it, please let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I admit, I thought it would take a few more chapters before people actually start reading this. So, thank you everyone that did, and another to those that left a review.**

 **I want to explain something, Grimm in this fic is a Constrictor Snake Faunus, not Venomous. The main reason I did this is because I wanted to do something different. Whenever people think of Snake, they think Poison. And they are a lot deadlier. But Constrictors are not pushovers either. They have to be strong enough to crush bones and fast enough to catch prey in the first place.**

 **Like I said, I thought it would be something different then making him just poison everything. Having said that, he could end up with a Poison based Semblance.**

 **Speaking of which, there is a Poll on my profile with a few ideas I had for a Semblance. Please go and Vote, I want to know what people think before I commit to it.**

 **The next chapter will take longer to come out because I want to see how people vote to get an idea what you all think for the Semblance.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think :)**

0o0

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY :(

0o0

Chapter 2- Level Up!

0o0

(!)

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Work! Work1 Work!**

 **Objective** : Sort 1000 Dust Crystals before the timer runs out.

 **Bonus Objective** : Sort 2000 Dust Crystals before the timer runs out

 **Rewards** : 1sp, 5exp, 10L

 **Bonus Rewards** : 1sp, 10exp, 15L

 **Timer** : 60:00 (1 hour) **Time** will start when you begin work.

[Yes] [No]

(!)

The moment I stepped outside the Quest Alert appeared and I excepted without a second thought. I needed all the exp, sp and Linen I can get, and it was an easy Quest. So, with a thought the Alert disappeared, to reveal everyone staring at me.

Everyone, Faunus, and Human were just stood there staring at me with wide eyes. At first, I thought they had seen the Alert Window, and I started to panic. But then, slowly, they started to get back to work. I still caught a few glancing at me, but no one said anything.

I was also hit with a new experience, one that was hard to explain. Since being reborn in this body I had developed a habit of flicking my tongue out, not unlike a snake. Until now that was all it was, a habit. So, when I did it a moment ago I was shocked to be hit with the smell of every person around me at once, hitting me like a hammer to the head.

(!)

 **The Skill '** Track' **has Level up X4!**

 **Track** : Level 5- (Active) The noise knows, and so does the tongue. Using your tongue, you can cross the boundary between smell and taste, allowing you to track smalls like a snake. You can use this to track: Animals, Humans/Faunus, and Grimm. You are now able to differentiate between individuals you are familiar with.

(!)

Blinking in surprise at the notification, I closed the Window while trying not to show any reaction. Without thinking I almost flicked my tongue again, but hesitated, suddenly nervous about being overloaded by the number of smells again before closing my eyes and doing it.

It wasn't as bad, but it still made me a bit dizzy. The Levelling made a noticeably difference.

I didn't move for a full minute, just standing in place and flicking my tongue, slowly getting used to the influx of smells before I started to slowly make my way over to a to the conveyor Sliver was working at, grabbing a stool as I went so I could reach it. I hate being short, it is a pain in the arse.

Being this close I was able to pick up Sliver's scent from the rest and took a moment make sure I would remember it. I didn't miss the way she froze when I approached, her hands stopping over the conveyor for a moment before she quickly started again. I also noticed the words floating above her head.

 **Sliver Run**

 **Level** : 2

 **Title** : Reluctant Thief

 **Health** : (250/250)

 **Aura** : ( **Locked** )

A quick glance around showed similar information floating over everyone else's heads before I focused back on Silver, and when I did I felt something in my head 'click', before more information appeared in a window in front of me.

 **Level** : 1

 **Title** : Reluctant Thief

 **Name** : Sliver Run

 **Health** : (200/200)

 **Aura** : ( **Locked** )

 **Age** : 10

 **Race** : Faunus- Bear

Stats

 **STR** : 5

 **DEX** : 2

 **VIT** : 3

 **INT** : 4

 **WIS** : 1

 **CHA** : 2

So, I am guessing these are the average stats for a ten-year-old, though there didn't seem to be that much of a difference between us before I used my Stat Points. Assuming she is the average for a kid I might have to be carful when those Stat Points I added take effect.

Getting rid of the Window, climbed up onto the stood and without a word started working. A countdown appearing in the right corner of my vision.

Between my hands and my tail, I can work fast. Having an extra limb helps a lot for this sort of thing and I soon got into it, only paying the Crystals half my attention as I used the other half to look around and try and get am idea of other people's stats.

I watched as a man with a monkey tail walked by pushing a cart back into the Mine and focused on him, reading the information that was brought up.

 **Level** : 4 ( **Locked** )

 **Title** : Miner

 **Name** : Milo Granit

 **Health** : (200/200)

 **Aura** : ( **Locked** )

 **Age** : 28

 **Race** : Faunus- Monkey

Stats

 **STR** : 13

 **DEX** : 17

 **VIT** : 7

 **INT** : 10

 **WIS** : 7

 **CHA** : 8

Next was a woman coming up from the Mine with a pickaxe, covered in dirt with Cat ears on her head.

 **Level** : 6

 **Title** : Miner

 **Name** : Tulip Grace

 **Health** : (200/200)

 **Aura** : (5000/5000)

 **Age** : 32

 **Race** : Faunus- Cat

Stats

 **STR** : 26

 **DEX** : 35

 **VIT** : 18

 **INT** : 24

 **WIS** : 20

 **CHA** : 21

That was a big difference between the two adults, and the Cat woman had he Aura unlocked. Though maybe that was why? She might have had training, or maybe just having your Aura unlocked made a difference. The was also the fact the Monkey Faunus's Level was Locked at 4.

I continued to observe the people around me, quickly noticing the difference between those with and those without Aura. All those with Aura locked were at least Level 5, and those that didn't were lower and would **Lock** at Level 4. Those with Aura had much better Stats then those without too. Than there was the Racial factor. Different Faunus seemed to have naturally higher stats in areas their animal half would be higher in.

Cats, Monkeys, and Rabbits had naturally higher DEX, while Bears and Boars had naturally higher STR. It reminded me of my own **Snake Body** perk. Constrictor's were naturally strong, so they could crush prey, and snakes in general were fast and flexible. The few Humans I saw seemed to be average compared to the Faunus, with little diversity in their stats.

The only Stat that wasn't consistent was CHA. Women seemed to be naturally higher then men, but other then that it bounced around all over the place.

The Skill **Track** Level up another 5 times before slowing down

Without realising it an hour soon passed by and my thoughts were interrupted by the Window that popped up in front of me.

(!)

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Work! Work1 Work!**

 **Objective** : Sort 1000 Dust Crystals before the timer runs out.

 **Bonus Objective** : Sort 2000 Dust Crystals before the timer runs out

 **Rewards** : 1sp, 5exp, 10L

 **Bonus Rewards** : 1sp, 10exp, 15L

 **Timer** : 60:00 (1 hour) **Time** will start when you begin work.

 **You Sorted…2004 Crystals before the time ran out!**

 **Complete!**

 **Bonus Objective Complete!**

(!)

(!)

 **+1 DEX for working quickly**

(!)

Well, that was easier than I expected, and the increase to DEX is nice.

With the boost in finances I got from my first Quest I didn't need to worry for a while, but at the same time if anyone noticed I had money but wasn't working it would send up a red flag. So, I got back to work while discreetly glancing around and noting Levels and Stats.

0o0

By the end of the day I got another 2 DEX, though it was already taking longer between Notifications. That was the price I pay for using Stat Points.

No one approached me while I worked, though as I was observing them I caught many of them doing the same to me. I guess chocking out a Beowolf as a 4 your old is a bit odd, and possibly worrying. But what was I supposed to do? Let Grandma Lilly be torn apart because no one thought to push her to safety?

Speaking of Grandma Lilly, I haven't seen her all day.

Frowning I turned to Sliver as we walked towards the Mess Hall. "Where is Grandma Lilly?" I asked. One of the reasons I didn't talk much was the fact I hated my voice. It was high and childish, and it bugged me. Hopefully it would get better when my voice broke.

Flinching at the sound of my voice, Sliver gave a small shrug. "Med bay, the stress got to her yesterday and she passed out. Lucky for her, she's been here so long and saved up enough to miss a day or two." She said, before quickly increasing her pace and walking away.

(!)

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Visit Grandma Lilly**

 **Objective** : Visit Grandma Lilly and make sure she is ok.

 **Bonus Objective** : ?

 **Rewards** : 10exp

 **Bonus Rewards** : ?

[ **Yes** ] [ **No** ]

(!)

Without missing a step, I selected [Yes] and changed direction, making my way to the Med Bay. It wasn't hard to find Grandma Lilly, there were only five beds and they were all in the same room. She had been laid down in the bed furthest from the door next to a window.

I walked over slowly, suddenly feeling nervous. While I got on with most of the people here, Sliver being the exception for obvious reasons, Grandma Lilly was special. It didn't bother me that the others looked nervous or scared around me, but if Lilly looked at me like that it would hurt more then I cared to admit.

She was awake when I moved to stand next to the bed, frowning slightly at the fact my head was level with the bed and I couldn't see properly.

"Still have a chip on your shoulder about being short?" Lilly asked without turning to look at me, though I just see the quick of her lips.

I grabbed the chair next to her bed and moved it closer, before climbing up. It was easier then you would think when you had a long tail to help pull you up. "What do you think?" I asked when I was finally up and could see her.

 **Level** : 58

 **Title** : The Raging Boar

 **Name** : Lilly Crow

 **Health** : ( **10** /200)

 **Aura** : ( **10** /50,000)

 **Age** : 68

 **Race** : Faunus- Boar

Stats

 **STR** : **132** (6)

 **DEX** : **97** (3)

 **VIT** : **103** (2)

 **INT** : 121

 **WIS** : 156

 **CHA** : 24

Holy shit! Grandma Lilly has badarse Stats…or did. Her STR, DEX and VIT were all slashed. So were her Health and Aura meters. There is no way she wasn't a Huntress, not with Stats like that!

"Your 4 Grimm, you're supposed to be short." Lilly said with a chuckle, turning to face me and reach a hand. She slowly ran her hand through my black hair for a moment, only for it to suddenly moved and smack me in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I asked, leaning away, and rubbing where she hit me.

"Language! Stupid boy. What were you thinking? Jumping on a Beowolf's back like that? you could have gotten yourself killed!" she scolded me, trying to reach over, and hit me again but unable to reach after I moved back.

"It worked didn't it? I wasn't going to let it kill you." I said, frowning.

Matching my frown with her own, Lilly gave up on trying to hit me again and leaned back into the bed. "Doesn't mean it wasn't stupid! I'm an old woman working in a Schnee Dust Mine, it's a miracle I'm not dead already. You've got your whole life ahead of you and you almost wasted it." she said, still frowning.

"I strangle a Beowolf to death, save your life, and all you do is hit me? Isn't that child abuse or something?" I complain.

"Ha! Don't even bother. If you can strangle a Beowolf you're not a child. Even if Beowolf are cannon fodder. Just imaging what would happen if you had your Aura unlocked…" Lilly started to say, before trailing off at the last part with a slight frown. "It is Locked right?" she asked, eyes narrowing slightly as they moved over my form.

"Yep, still Locked. Don't suppose you could help me with that?" I asked without thinking.

She was considering it, I could see it as she bit her lower lip. "…I would if I could." She finally said, before letting out a sigh. "I'm not as young as I use to be Grimm, I don't have it in me to unlock someone's Aura anymore. I'm just too old." Lilly explained.

Surprised that she didn't brush my comment odd like I expected, I reached over and grabbed her hand in mine, rubbing it with my thumb. "You're not old." I said.

"Ha! Don't try and sweet talk me Grimm, I know what I am…" Lilly said, suddenly seeming very tired but smiling for a moment at my words before it slipped away. Her grip on my hand suddenly got tighter, but not enough to be painful. "Grimm…I want you to do something for me, something important." She said in a serious tone, all playfulness gone.

Wincing slightly as her grip increased again, I moved closer and nodded. "Anything." I said.

"Leave…" Lilly said, her eyes hard and lips thin.

"W-what?" I asked, blinking in confusion. I was not expecting this.

Groaning slightly as she forced herself to sit up, never letting go of my hand, Lilly twisted enough to face me. "Leave this place Grimm, leave and never come back. Your young, strong, and smart beyond your years. You don't belong here. Your mother's gone, you have no family here, nothing to keep you here. Don't let that mark on your shoulder become a Slave Brand like it has for so many others." She said, nodding to the tattoo on my arm at the end.

I got it the day I started working, the same Snowflake overlapping a pickaxe that everyone else in this place had. A mark that said I belonged to the Schnee Dust Company. Though unlike most because of my scales it couldn't be put on my shoulder, instead being placed on the inside of my right forearm. A Frown crossed my lips. I never intended to stay here longer than necessary, but I was no where near ready to set out on my own.

"Grandma Lilly…where would I even go? I'm not strong enough to leave, not yet." I tried to reason, only to wince when her grip once again tightened on my hand.

"Listen to me Grimm, you need to leave now, while you can. The attacks are getting closer and closer and more Grimm are getting passed the patrols. A Hoard is building and when it is big enough it will sweep over this place like a flood and wash everything away. This Mine's days are numbered and when it falls the Schnee Dust Company will abandon everyone here and brush it off as a minor loss. I've seen it happen before, you need to leave." She explained, her face like stone.

I couldn't keep the shook off my face, though it was only there for a moment. It was the first time I felt **Gamer's Mind** activate, and it was an odd experience. My face turned to stone to match Lilly's, who seemed unsurprised by the oddly adult look on my 4-year-old face. "How long?" I finally asked, knowing not to question her.

"Weeks, a Month at most. You need to leave before it hits, or they will follow you." She said.

(!)

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Outrun the Flood!**

 **Objective** : A hoard of Grimm are building right outside your door.

Brake into the Mines Storage Room and steal enough food to keep alive after leaving [ ]

Find or make a weapon [ ]

Leave before the Grimm overrun the Mine. [ ]

 **Rewards** : 100exp for every task complete, Live.

 **Mandatory Quest!**

 **Timer** : 23d, 12h, 57:32

(!)

I glared at the Window that popped up before closing it and turning my attention back to Lilly.

"But what about everyone else? Am I supposed to just leave them? I need to warn them before-" I started to say, only to be interpreted.

"No! If you tell anyone it will cause a panic and only bring the Grimm now. The Schnee will gather up all the Dust they can and leave everyone to die. You can't tell anyone. Go to the Storage Room, grab as much food as you can, get something to defend yourself and _run_." Lilly practically ordered me this time, her voice harsh and eyes stone.

"I can't leave, I'm not strong enough. And I can't leave you here." I said, trying to get her to understand. My memory of my passed life was covered in fog, my mother in this life gone. I had no one I was close to but her, and the thought of being on my own in this world terrified me. I didn't even know where I was in the world, or the laws. For all I know there could be places I would be arrested just for being a Faunus. It would surprise me, not with what I could remember from the Anime.

"Listen to me Grimm. You. Are. Strong. Stronger then you think. You are a survivor, a natural predator. As for me…I'm not going to be here, so you don't need to worry about me. I'm sorry." The last part was little more then a whisper, forcing me to lean in closer to hear what she said.

Which is why I didn't have enough time to reach when Lilly pulled me closer, her free hand gripping my forehead and holding me in place as a pale-yellow light started to radiate from her body. _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_ Lilly chanted quietly, the glow getting brighter. My body started to glow with its own, dark grey light, a glow that clung to me even as for own faded.

(!)

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Visit Grandma Lilly**

 **Objective** : Visit Grandma Lilly and make sure she is ok.

 **Bonus Objective** : Have Lilly unlock your Aura

 **Rewards** : 10exp

 **Bonus Rewards** : Aura Unlocked

 **Complete!**

 **Bonus Objective Complete!**

(!)

(!)

 **Alert!**

 **Your Aura has been Unlocked!**

 **Aura** : (Passive/Active) The power of the Soul, Aura can be used as a Shield to protect against damage. Aura acts as a second Health Bar and power source for your Semblance. ( **Warning** ) If Aura bar hits 0, regain will be cancelled for **2 hours**. ( **Warning** ) If Aura bar hits 0, Status Effect **Dazed** will come into effect.

( **Note** ) Aura Stat is now available. You have **1** stat point to allot.

(!)

 **Achievement Alert!**

 **Release the Soul!**

 **Your Aura has been unlocked!**

 **Rewards** : 500exp

(!)

 **Achievement Alert!**

 **Early Bloomer!**

 **Your Aura was Unlocked before Level 5!**

 **Rewards** : 1000exp

(!)

 **Level Up!**

 **+10sp**

(!)

 **Achievement Alert!**

 **Grow!**

 **You gained your first Level!**

 **Rewards** : 500exp

(!)

I didn't pay much attention to the Notifications.

My eyes were glued on Grandma Lilly, and the fading words floating above her head.

 **Name** : Lilly Crow

 **Health** : ( **0** /200)

 **Aura** : ( **0** /50,000)

As I watched the words faded completely, alone with the light in her eyes as a final rattling breath escaped her lips before falling still.

I was still there an hour later when Dr Whitey came in to check on Lilly, silent tears falling down my face and her hand still gripped in my own.

0o0

They buried Lilly the next day, in an area just outside the Mine site in the forest. Other than the people digging and burying the hole I was the only one there to see her odd. Just like when they buried my mother. No one had time to go to a funeral, they needed to keep working or they didn't eat.

There was no headstone or no marker to show she was there other than the disturbed earth. The two men burying her didn't even stick around after they finished. But I stayed, even as the snow started to fall I stayed.

I can't remember by passed life, not clearly. I don't know if there was anyone I cared about that died. I can't even remember my family's names and faces. The people here were all I had, and now I didn't even have that.

The sky was starting to go dark when I finally left, the snow falling faster and making it hard for my small legs to move through it. By the time I got back the Day workers were switching out with the Night, most heading to the Mess Hall while others went straight to bed.

I didn't spar them a second glance. I also didn't follow either group. Instead I stuck to the edge, following the fence around and straying in the shadows. My black hair and scales helping me blend in.

(!)

 **New Skill!**

 **Sneak** : Level 1- (Active) Silent and Deadly. The ability to move without being seen or heard. While using this Skill, you can go unnoticed: You are unnoticed by those that are the same Level or lower. ( **Warning** ) Drawing attention to yourself will cause Sneak to fail. (Sudden movements, talking/shouting.

(!)

Quickly closing the Notification, I carefully made my way towards the Storage Room at the far edge of the Mine, out of the way from everything else and heavily guarded. The night before I had put my few belongings into my Inventory, though it wasn't much. A spare set of overalls, two blankets and a sowing kit that used to be my mothers.

After sleeping the Stat Points, I spent kicked in. I was noticeably stronger and faster after a single night, like I hit a growth spurt. Small but solid muscles formed, sleek instead of bulky to match my Snake like appears I assume. There had been a little pain, but it passed after a few stretches.

There are four guards around the Storage Room, a large metal warehouse with a slanted roof. Two of the guards stood at the only entrance while the other two walked around the building in opposite directions. The two sets would switch when the ones patrolling made it back to the front. All four were Level 5 with there Aura unlocked, though they didn't have much of it

I watched them for about an hour from behind a tree, counting. My new Sneak Skill levelled up Level 8 while I watched them. It took the two patrolling guards an average of 10 minutes. 1 of those minutes is round the front where they have line of sight on the door. That gave me 9 minutes to get passed the guards, grab some food and a weapon, and get out again.

Biting my lip, I watched as the two patrolling guards turned the corners. Then I ran, abandoning all notion of stealth. With my new speed I was able to cross the 100 feet between where I was hiding and the two Guards at the door before they had time to react, leaping into the air to covering the last 10 feet.

 **Oscar Mill**

 **Level** : 5

 **Title** : Guard

 **Health** : (200/200)

 **Aura** : (1000/1000)

 **Milo Snap**

 **Level** : 5

 **Title** : Guard

 **Health** : (200/200)

 **Aura** : (1000/1000)

Before I hit the ground, I struct. My tail shot out and wrapped around the Guard on the left's neck while my right arm wrapped around the neck of the one on the right. All three off us fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, but my grip on both their necks didn't break. The guns they had been holding fell out of their grips and they let them go in favour of trying to pull my limbs off their necks.

My grip was strong enough that it stopped them screaming to alert the other guards, my eyes never leaving the two countdowns in the corner of my eye that appeared when I first started strangling them. In the last 10 seconds of the countdown their struggles seemed to double in strength as if sensing they were about to pass out.

(!)

 **Damage Calculator!**

 **Critical!** (X2 damage)

 **200 Damage! Unconscious!**

(26 + 4 = 30. 30 X 3 = 90. 90 X 2 = 180.+20 = 200)

(!)

 **Damage Calculator!**

 **Critical!**

 **200 Damage! Unconscious!**

(!)

 **Oscar Mill –** (Unconscious- **Timer** : 04:56)

 **Level** : 5

 **Title** : Guard

 **Health** : (200/200)

 **Aura** : (800/1000)

 **Milo Snap –** (Unconscious- **Timer** : 04:56)

 **Level** : 5

 **Title** : Guard

 **Health** : (200/200)

 **Aura** : (800/1000)

(!)

 **The Skill** 'Strangle' **Has Levelled up X3!**

(!)

6 minutes until the Patrolling guards would come and find them. Letting out a sigh of relief when they finally went limp, I quickly confirmed that they were out before jumping back to my feet and slipping into the warehouse.

The inside of the Storage Room was just one big room with support pillars and several rows of shelves. There were small windows near the roof to let in light, but there was little coming in and it was hard to see.

(!)

 **New Skill!**

 **Night Vision** : Level 1- (Passive) Day or night, it's all the same to me. You can see a little in the dark.

(!)

…ok, that's convenient. I still couldn't see much, but at least I wasn't going to walk into anything by accident. The first set of shelves were full of weapons. Swords, Knives, Bow and Arrows, Guns and a lot more. All simply, nothing overly complicated or expensive looking.

I was tempted to take it all, very tempted, but restrained myself. If I take everything in sight, when the guards came to investigate and saw the place cleaned out they would chance me. If I only took a little they would be annoyed, but it wouldn't be important enough to go after me, at least not for long.

The problem is, I didn't have long to choose.

 **Basic Knife** : 10 Damage

I've never used a sword or spear in my life and am reluctant to put my life in a weapon I'm not familiar with. I had a little experience with rifles in my past life, but only in shooting ranges. I was a good shot but couldn't tell you much about them or how they worked. They were also loud and limited by how much ammo you have.

After wasting a full minute considering what to take I grabbed a pair of simple knives with sheaves, practically throwing them into my Inventory before running to the next set of shelves. The food was near the back of the Wearhouse, but there were a few other things I grabbed as I passed. Several lengths of ropes, three more blankets, a whetstone for sharpening blades, a flint steel for making fires and two canteen bottles that could be clipped on your belt. The last thing I grabbed was a blank leather-bound book and several pencils, you never know after all.

By the time I got to the food I only had 3 minutes.

I grabbed as much dried meat as I could when I saw it, barely sparing a look at what sort it was.

(!)

 **The Skill** 'Sneak' **Has Levelled up X2!**

(!)

Ignoring the alert, I quickly made my way back to the door. After checking that the coast was clear, I made a run for it back to where I had been hiding before. Not 10 seconds later the two Guards were found and all hell broke loose.

I watched as they called it in on their radios and another 5 guards came running while the first two tried to wake the two unconscious men. I waited until they went into the storage room before moving away.

0o0

Getting away from the Mine was easy enough, most of the Guards were gathered around the Storage Room so I only had to get passed the ones Patrolling the forest surrounding it. I got another 4 levels in **Sneak** , 6 in **Night Vision,** and 1 in **Strangle** before I was in the clear. The last one was because a guard spotted me. The reduced Timer to knock him out that came with levelling up the skill made it a lot easier.

The snow was still falling and did a good job covering my tracks, but it also slowed me down. While my DEX is 23, it didn't make a difference if I physically couldn't move through the snow because it's up to my waist. There was also the fact I'm Cold Blooded and walking through the snow, so I would need to find shelter soon or risk Hypothermia.

Eventually I found said shelter in the form of a cave. It was half covered by the snow and only went about twenty feet deep, but dry and free of snow. I didn't have any wood to burn, so instead I took out all the blankets I stole and cocooned myself as far back as possible to wait for the snow to stop.

(!)

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Outrun the Flood!**

 **Objective** : A hoard of Grimm are building right outside your door.

Brake into the Mines Storage Room and steal enough food to keep alive after leaving [X]

Find or make a weapon [X]

Leave before the Grimm overrun the Mine. [X]

 **Rewards** : 100exp for every task complete, Live.

 **Mandatory Quest!**

 **Complete!**

(!)

 **Level Up!**

 **+5sp**

(!)

(!)

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Into the Woods!**

 **Objective** : Survive the Grimm Infested Forest long enough to be found or you find a Town/City.

 **Rewards** : 2000exp, 5 sp, 500L

 **Mandatory Quest!**

(!)

Blinking at the number of Alerts that popped up one after the other, I frowned in annoyance before closing them one at a time. When that was done I opened my Stats page and looked over the changes now that my Aura was unlocked. Once I was sure how it worked, I once again spent the Stat Points I had saved throughout the day.

Stats

 **STR** : 28 (-2) = 26

 **DEX** : 25 (-2) = 23

 **VIT** : 5 (-2) = 3

 **AUR** : **1P** ( **+17** ) 18P – 1R

 **INT** : 20

 **WIS** : 21

 **CHA** : 5

 **Stat Points** : **17** (0)

As it stood, my Aura was my life. It was my only defence, and _literally_ my life line. I needed to get it as high as I can, then I could worry about the regain.

Letting out I sigh I closed the Stat Page, then my eye and let myself drift off to sleep. I am going to need it, if that last Quest is anything to go on things aren't going to be easy.

0o0

 **6 Year's Old**

0o0

I watched quietly as the pack of Beowolfs wondered into the clearing from my perch in the tree, crouched and hidden behind the leaves. There were 5 of them and an Alpha, a normal enough grouping for Beowolfs if a little small to have an Alpha travel with them.

 **Beowolf** : Level 10

 **Health** : 5000/5000

 **Armour** : 10

Stats

 **STR** : 40

 **DEX** : 25

 **INT** : 2

 **Alpha Beowolf** : Level 15

 **Health** : 9000/9000

 **Armour** : 20

Stats

 **STR** : 65

 **DEX** : 30

 **INT** : 4

In the two years I have been living in this forest, I have never seen a Beowolf or Alpha Beowolf with different levels or stats. They were always the same. In fact, all Grimm were. Beowolfs were always level 10, Alpha Beowolfs 20, Boarbatusk were 13, Ursa 15 and Ursa Major 25. The 'Armour' was a pain though, basically for every attack it nullified the Armour number. All Grimm had Armour naturally.

Of course, the way around it was to aim at the points not covered.

You would think this would mean Levelling up was easy…it's not!

Tur out Beowolfs gave 5exp…5! They were the most common Grimm I ran into and I got 5 exp every time I killed one. Boarbatusk gave 10 and Ursa 15, but I hardly ran into them. The first time I killed one of each I got double exp, but after that it fell to a trickle. I had managed to kill an Alpha once and got 200exp, but I almost died in the process. They are never alone and usually have anywhere between 5 to 15 Beowolf following them.

Beowolfs might be 'trash mobs', but when you are fighting 10 at once _and_ their big brother they don't seem so easy anymore. Their strength was in numbers, like the animal they seemed to be based off.

I have never even tried to fight an Ursa Major, the last time I saw one it was big enough to swallow me whole.

Everything I learned I wrote down in the notebook I stole, though in a moment of paranoia I avoided game references. Things like Stats, hp and so on. That way when I finally made it back to civilisation if anyone saw it they wouldn't think me crazy. I stuck with things like behaviours, attack patterns, things that you would see if someone without the Gamer ability wrote it. I even added sketches of the few kinds of Grimm I saw, along with close ups of body parts like mouths and claws.

So, after _two years_ of picking off Grimm for scraps of exp, my this is what my stats looked like.

 **Level** : 9 (8910-9000)

 **Title** : Feral Child

 **Name** : Grimm Reaper

 **Health** : (200/200) Regain 19/Min

 **Aura** : (6400/6400) Regain 270/Min

 **Age** : 6

 **Race** : Faunus- Snake

 **Money** : 1075L

 **Semblance** : ( **Locked** ) (Unlock at Level 10)

 **Climate** : Normal

 **Luck Meter** : 0

Stats

 **STR** : 47

 **DEX** : 45

 **VIT** : 27

 **AUR** : 43P – 27R

 **INT** : 23

 **WIS** : 31

 **CHA** : 5

 **Stat Points** : 74

 **Luck Meter** : 0

Perks

 **Reincarnation** : You have been given a second chance with most of your memories. Skills learned in your previous life can affect new skills learned in this one. Start with 20 Intellagnce and Wisdom due to experience from passed life.

 **Gamer's Mind** : (Passive) Allows the Player to perceive their reality in the form of a Video Game. This gives the Player accesses to 'Menu', 'Stat Screen', Etc. Also helps you keep calm under stressful situations and gives immunity to 'most' psychological/mental based attacks. ( **Warning** ) May be affected Semblances.

 **Gamer's Body** : (Passive) The Player's Body is changed to simulate that of a Video Game Avatar. The Player is unable to die unless their HP is reduced to 0, regardless of Wounds. All physical injuries heal, up to and including loss of limbs. Both Health and Aura are 100% healed by sleeping in a bed and **Most** aliments will be healed. ( **Warning** ) Player is still susceptible to 'Fatal Critical', e.g. fatal head wounds, instant kills. ( **Warning** ) Certain Status effects may affect Gamer's Body's ability to Heal.

 **Gamer's Eyes** : (Passive/Active) Allows the player to see the 'Level', Health, Aura, and 'Title' of others. Active allows you to also see the Stats and Perks. ( **Warning** ) Gamer's Eyes can only process the information up to 20 levels above the player.

 **Inventory** : (Passive/Active) Your Own Pocket Dimension.

 **Aura** : (Passive/Active) The power of the Soul, Aura can be used as a Shield to protect against damage. Aura acts as a second Health Bar and power source for your Semblance. **Buff** : When **Active** , Base Stats x2 to STR, DEX and VIT. **Cost** : 100a per sec. ( **Warning** ) If Aura bar hits 0, regain will be cancelled for **2 hours**. ( **Warning** ) If Aura bar hits 0, Status Effect **Dazed** will come into effect.

 **Snake Body** : (Passive) You are a Snake Faunus. ( **Buff** ) all Stat Points added to STR and DEX are doubled.

 **Snake Blood** : (Passive) You are a Snake Faunus. You are immune to all Poison but ' **Deadly Poison** '.

 **Cold Blooded** : (Passive) You are part Reptile. ( **Buff** ) +8 to Strength, Dexterity and Vitality while in 'Hot' Climate. ( **Debuff** ) -8 to Strength, Dexterity and Vitality when in a 'Cold Climate'. ( **Warning** ) Cold Blooded Debuff and Buff Affects increases by 1 for every Level.

Skills

 **Semblance** : (Locked) The personal special ability of the Player's Soul. While some may be similar, no two Semblance's are the same. ( **Note** : Semblance currently Locked. Unlock at Level 10).

 **Bite** : Level 25- (Active) You have teeth and know how to use them. Does 15 + STR.

 **Attack** : Level 37- (Active) You Have hands, feet and…a tail, and know how to use them. Does 25 Damage +STR.

 **Sneak** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) Silent and Deadly. The ability to move without being seen or heard. While using this Skill, you can go unnoticed: You are unnoticed by those that are 20 levels higher or lower. ( **Warning** ) Drawing attention to yourself will cause Sneak to fail. (Sudden movements, talking/shouting.

 **Night Vision** : Level 50- **MAX** (Passive) Day or night, it's all the same to me. You can see in the dark perfectly.

 **Knife Fighter** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) Slice and Dice! Do +50 damage for slashes and +100 damage for stabs with Knifes/Daggers. Can be Duel Wielded. May causes **Bleeding**. ( **Note** ) 10 Damage per/sec until Treated.

 **Throw** : Level 46- (Active) SMACK! +20 Damage to thrown weapons. My cause Daze if Target is hit in head.

 **Climb** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) Find higher ground! You are an -Excellent- climber. You can climb up seemingly flat surfaces!

Racial Skills

 **Flexible** : **MAX** (Active) You look like a snake on the outside and inside. Your bones are both strong and flexible, you are a natural Contortionist.

 **Snake Eyes** : Level **MAX** \- (Active) Your eyes unnerve people. Stare the target in the eye for the **Timer** and cause the Status Effect **Daze**. If you are 5 or more Levels above target this move will cause the Status Effect **Paralyze** for 00:01 seconds. **Timer** : 00:30.

 **Track** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) The noise knows, and so does the tongue. Using your tongue, you can cross the boundary between smell and taste, allowing you to track smalls like a snake. You can use this to track: Animals, Humans/Faunus, and Grimm. You can tell everything you need to know by smell.

 **Grab** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) Fall back on your Animal heritage and use your tail for what it was meant for. Grab someone/something with your tail and _Squeeze_! Prevents opponent from using Physical attacks while coiled in your tail ( **Warning** ) Grab can be broken if Opponent's STR is equal or Greater than User's. ( **Warning** ) If Grab is broken, the Status Effect **Dazed** will be placed on the user. Does 7 +STR damage +5 every 1 minute. ( **Note** ) Can be used with any body part that is wrapped around opponent, but for **Half** the damage done with tail.

 **Strangle** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) Fall back on your Animal heritage and use your tail for what it was meant for. Grab someone/something with your tail and _Squeeze_! Wrap your tail around the Targets Neck and slowly Strangle them. ( **Warning** ) Your strength needs to be at **Least** 5 STR higher than your targets for Strangle to work. ( **Note** ) If Strangle is held for **Timer** , this move will cause the Status Effect ( **Unconscious** ). Does 10+STR damage, +10 every 1 minute. **Timer** : 00:10. ( **Note** ) Can be used with any body part that is wrapped around opponent, but for **Half** the damage done with tail.

 **Crush** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) (Conditional) Fall back on your Animal heritage and use your tail for what it was meant for. Grab someone/something with your tail and _Squeeze_! A Move that can only be used in Conjuncture with **Grab**. Tighten your grip and Break bones. ( **Warning** ) Your strength needs to be at **Least** 15 STR higher than your targets for Crush to work. ( **Note** ) If Successful, this move will cause the Status Effect ( **Broken Bone** *). Does 100+STR Damage. ( **Note** ) Can be used with any body part that is wrapped around opponent, but for **Half** the damage done with tail.

Titles

 **Little Monster** : You killed a Grimm with your bare hands as a little kid. +20 damage to all Physical attacks while this Title is equipped.

 **Feral Child** : You have lived in the wilderness on your own for over a year. +5sp when you Level up while in the wild and this Title is equipped.

Knowledge

 **Hunting** \- Level **MAX**

 **Textiles** \- Level 40

 **Craft** : Level 36

 **Whittling** : Level **MAX**

 **Art** : Level 39

 **Music** : Level 38

 **Grimmology** \- Level 13

 **Herbology** \- Level 32

 **Cooking** \- Level 17

 **Trapping** \- Level **MAX**

 **Butchery** : Level **MAX**

That was what my Stats looked like after 2 years in a Grimm infested forest in the middle of nowhere, and the reason I sometimes cried myself to sleep at night.

It had taken me a month when I first left the Mine to find somewhere that wasn't a Cold Climate, so I could finally get right of the Debuff from Cold Blooded. Between hunting for food, avoiding Grimm that were too strong for me and just the simple fact I had _no idea_ where I was or where I needed to go, it took a while to get going.

For the first year I only hunted animals. Which by the way gave 1exp…it took a long time to level up. Especially when the Quests I got stopped giving experience as often. So long story short, it has been a had few years. On the plus side it gave me more then enough time to Level up the few Skills I had, and I got a new tab for 'Knowledge'. Basically, Knowledge was like a lot of skills piled together, so instead of having twenty skills for cooking it is all in one giant skill folder.

But after two yeas of chipping away, I was finally about to cross a new threshold! Just 90exp more and I will finally be Level 10 and unlock my Semblance! I've been on my own for two year…there's not a lot to get excited about.

The old overalls that used to be my only cloths were gone, destroyed by wear and tear after two years exposed to the elements. Luckily, I can make my own.

Turns out I can skin and butcher anything from a rabbit to a deer along with everything in between. While I can't remember the details clearly from my last life, the moment I out my knife to the first rabbit I caught my head was filled with information. I remembered being taught, even though I don't remember the details of the one teaching me, by my dad how to skin and cut up different animals in my first life.

The notification had appeared a moment later, with the level already at 42. The same thing happened when I started trying to make my own cloths, only I only started at level 23. My head had filled with memories of sitting with my grandma fixing cloths.

The end results? All my cloths were now made from animal fur. A sleeveless vest, a pair of trousers and even a cloak with a hood I made from a bearskin. They were warm, strong, and mostly waterproof. Though after it rained I needed to change and dry them or the smell became overpowering.

They followed the scent trail I set up for them to the clearing just like I planned, the Alpha staying back while the Beowolfs started spreading out to search. I left trails all over the clearing to confuse them, the pack spacing out more as they moved around. While it was true that Grimm were drawn to negative emotions, at least as far as I have been able to observe, they couldn't track with it. they knew I was nearby but not my exactly location, so they used their noises to search.

I held my breath as one of them moved towards the centre of the clearing, noise to the ground as it followed one of my trails. Right into my trap. With a very dog like high-pitched yip of surprise the ground under its feet gave in a five-foot circle around the Grimm and it fell in before falling silent.

(!)

 **Instant Kill!**

 **+5exp**

(!)

While it might seem a little cartoonish, Pitfall traps are very effective when you fill them with sharpened stakes. If they are deep enough and a a Grimm falls in it is usually an Instant Kill.

Surprised by the trap, three other Beowolfs stepped on others and fell in too.

(!)

 **Instant Kill!**

 **+5exp**

(!)

 **Instant Kill!**

 **+5exp**

(!)

 **Instant Kill!**

 **+5exp**

(!)

Four down, seven to go.

While not the smartest creatures, Beowolfs can learn. It took four of them dying to do it, but they learn. Realising they had wondered into a trap the remaining Beowolfs stopped moving around, while to Alpha growled and backed away a little but didn't leave.

I memorized where every Pitfall in the clearing was and quickly spotted a Beowolf inches away from one. Reaching into the fur pouch on my waste, I pulled out a small rock and grinned.

 **Rock** : 5 Damage

With a flick of my wrist the stone shot like a bullet right into its head with enough force to make it stumble back a step.

(!)

 **Damage Calculator!**

 **25 Damage!**

(5 + 20 = 25)

(!)

 **Instant Kill!**

 **+5exp**

(!)

Five down, but that was my last Pitfall.

It's times like this I wished I grabbed a gun, even if it wasn't practical. It would make this a lot easier.

The Alpha will stay out of the clearing until it is sure there are no more traps, so I needed to kill the five remaining Beowolfs before it realised it was safe. Bracing myself, drew a knife in each hand and leaped out the tree, clearing over a hundred feet and landing before the first Beowolf.

The annoying thing about Grimm was the bone armour. It made it hard to get critical hits because you can't get to the body through the armour. At least I can't with my current weapons anyway. Luckily Beowolfs were light on armour. Most of it was on their backs, arms, and head. Leaving their chests and throats open.

I didn't give it time to react, my arms darting out and slashing as many times as I could before stepping back.

(!)

 **Damage Calculator!**

 **Critical!** (X2 damage)

 **240 Damage X14 = 3360 damage**

 **-10 damage X14 = 140**

3220 Damage

 **120 Damage X17 = 2040 damage**

 **-10 X 17 = 170**

1870 Damage

 **Total** : 5090 Damage!

(!)

 **Kill!**

 **+5exp**

(!)

Ok, so I have been doing this way too often. I memorized the perfect sequence of slashes and where to hit to kill a Beowolf with knifes. While stabbing did more damage there was a chance one of my knifes could get stuck.

I moved on before the now disintegrating body hit the floor, spinning on the ball of my left foot to face the Beowolf that came up behind me, my tail slamming into his faces as I did and knocking out several teeth.

(!)

 **Damage Calculator!**

 **72 Damage**

 **-10 damage**

62 Damage

 **Critical!** (X2 damage)

 **240 Damage X11 = 2640 damage**

 **-10 X 11 = 110**

2530 Damage

 **120 Damage X20 = 2400 damage**

2200 Damage

 **-10 X 20 =200**

 **Total** : 4802 Damage!

 **Bleed!**

(00:20 till death)

(!)

I did a backflip to get away, leaving it to bleed out.

By this point the last three Beowolf noticed me and started to charge. With a flick of my wrists by knifes shot forward and into both knees of the middle Beowolf, tripping it up.

(!)

 **Damage Calculator!**

 **220 Damage! X2 = 440**

 **-10 Damage X2 = 20**

 **Total** : 420 Damage!

 **Bleeding!**

(07:40 Till Death)

(!)

 **Beowolf** : Level 10

 **Health** : 4580/5000

 **Armour** : 10

It didn't kill it, but the Beowolf I hit wouldn't be walking anytime soon.

As the last two came at me I jumped between them and, using the same move I used on those guards two years ago, wrapped one are around the neck of one while my tail grabbed the other. However, instead of strangling them, I tightened my grip on both and gave a sharp twist and got two loud ' _cracks!_ '.

(!)

 **Broken Bone!**

 **Instant Kill!**

 **X2**

 **+10exp**

(!)

Slowly getting to my feet and ignoring the Beowolf trying to crawl over to me in favour of the Alpha. It hadn't moved from its spot while I killed the Beowolfs, just standing there watching me with narrowed red eyes and bared teeth. Almost as if it was waiting for me to finish with its weaker kind.

(!)

 **Kill!**

 **+5exp**

(!)

That was another Beowolf dead, just one left and it wasn't going to be in the way. 10 Beowolfs without a scratch on me.

Narrowing my eyes as the Alpha stepped forward, looking over for weak points in its armour. While Beowolfs had large areas without Armour, Alpha's weren't that easy. They had Armour on their chests, spikes on their backs, along with their knees and elbows that can be used as weapons. Not that they usually do, even Alpha's are only so smart and tend to stick with simple biting and clawing. The difference is that they do more damage and take more to put down.

In an oddly similar move, we both crouched low as the space between us slowly closed.

Its STR was too high for me to Strangle or Grab it, my knifes were stuck in the Beowolfs knees and I used up my Pitfall Traps.

So, that left my fists.

 _Snit! Thud!_

…or it would, if not for the fact the Alpha's head just exploded.

All I could do was stare as the now headless Alpha's body fell to its knees, before falling to the side limply. The large shard of ice that had killed it ending up imbedded in a tree several feet away from it.

Blinking slowly, my tongue flicked out and I finally noticed the smell of human close by, having been too distracted to notice while fighting.

Following the scent, I turned to the left where the attack had come from and stared as a blonde woman with her hair tied up and thin rimmed glasses. She wore a white shirt, black skirt, and a cape that looked to be torn at the end. In her hand was a riding crop.

We stared at each other, my yellow into her green, neither moving. After getting over my shock I started to glare, using all my willpower to hold back a scream of frustration.

"You. Stole. My. KILL!" I failed, yelling at her with my teeth bared.

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Level** : 49

 **Title** : The Good Witch

 **Health** : (200/200)

 **Aura** : 15,000

All Glynda Goodwitch could do was stare at me with wide eyes and mouth open in shock, seemingly unsure what to say.

0o0

 **Level** : 9 (8970-9000)

 **Title** : Feral Child

 **Name** : Grimm Reaper

 **Health** : (200/200) Regain 19/Min

 **Aura** : (6400/6400) Regain 270/Min

 **Age** : 6

 **Race** : Faunus- Snake

 **Money** : 1075L

 **Semblance** : ( **Locked** ) (Unlock at Level 10)

 **Climate** : Normal

 **Luck Meter** : 0

Stats

 **STR** : 47

 **DEX** : 45

 **VIT** : 27

 **AUR** : 43P – 27R

 **INT** : 23

 **WIS** : 31

 **CHA** : 5

 **Stat Points** : 132

 **Luck Meter** : 0

Perks

 **Reincarnation** : You have been given a second chance with most of your memories. Skills learned in your previous life can affect new skills learned in this one. Start with 20 Intellagnce and Wisdom due to experience from passed life.

 **Gamer's Mind** : (Passive) Allows the Player to perceive their reality in the form of a Video Game. This gives the Player accesses to 'Menu', 'Stat Screen', Etc. Also helps you keep calm under stressful situations and gives immunity to 'most' psychological/mental based attacks. ( **Warning** ) May be affected Semblances.

 **Gamer's Body** : (Passive) The Player's Body is changed to simulate that of a Video Game Avatar. The Player is unable to die unless their HP is reduced to 0, regardless of Wounds. All physical injuries heal, up to and including loss of limbs. Both Health and Aura are 100% healed by sleeping in a bed and **Most** aliments will be healed. ( **Warning** ) Player is still susceptible to 'Fatal Critical', e.g. fatal head wounds, instant kills. ( **Warning** ) Certain Status effects may affect Gamer's Body's ability to Heal.

 **Gamer's Eyes** : (Passive/Active) Allows the player to see the 'Level', Health, Aura, and 'Title' of others. Active allows you to also see the Stats and Perks. ( **Warning** ) Gamer's Eyes can only process the information up to 20 levels above the player.

 **Inventory** : (Passive/Active) Your Own Pocket Dimension.

 **Aura** : (Passive/Active) The power of the Soul, Aura can be used as a Shield to protect against damage. Aura acts as a second Health Bar and power source for your Semblance. **Buff** : When **Active** , Base Stats x2 to STR, DEX and VIT. **Cost** : 100a per sec. ( **Warning** ) If Aura bar hits 0, regain will be cancelled for **2 hours**. ( **Warning** ) If Aura bar hits 0, Status Effect **Dazed** will come into effect.

 **Snake Body** : (Passive) You are a Snake Faunus. ( **Buff** ) all Stat Points added to STR and DEX are doubled.

 **Snake Blood** : (Passive) You are a Snake Faunus. You are immune to all Poison but ' **Deadly Poison** '.

 **Cold Blooded** : (Passive) You are part Reptile. ( **Buff** ) +8 to Strength, Dexterity and Vitality while in 'Hot' Climate. ( **Debuff** ) -8 to Strength, Dexterity and Vitality when in a 'Cold Climate'. ( **Warning** ) Cold Blooded Debuff and Buff Affects increases by 1 for every Level.

Skills

 **Semblance** : (Locked) The personal special ability of the Player's Soul. While some may be similar, no two Semblance's are the same. ( **Note** : Semblance currently Locked. Unlock at Level 10).

 **Bite** : Level 25- (Active) You have teeth and know how to use them. Does 15 + STR.

 **Attack** : Level **MAX** \- (Active) You Have hands, feet and…a tail, and know how to use them. Does 50 Damage +STR.

 **Sneak** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) Silent and Deadly. The ability to move without being seen or heard. While using this Skill, you can go unnoticed: You are unnoticed by those that are 20 levels higher or lower. ( **Warning** ) Drawing attention to yourself will cause Sneak to fail. (Sudden movements, talking/shouting.

 **Night Vision** : Level 50- **MAX** (Passive) Day or night, it's all the same to me. You can see in the dark perfectly.

 **Knife Fighter** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) Slice and Dice! Do 50 damage for slashes and 100 damage for stabs with Knifes/Daggers. Can be Duel Wielded. May causes **Bleeding**. ( **Note** ) 10 Damage per/sec until Treated.

 **Throw** : Level 46- (Active) SMACK! +20 Damage to thrown weapons. My cause Daze if Target is hit in head.

 **Climb** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) Find higher ground! You are an -Excellent- climber. You can climb up seemingly flat surfaces!

Racial Skills

 **Flexible** : **MAX** (Active) You look like a snake on the outside and inside. Your bones are both strong and flexible, you are a natural Contortionist.

 **Snake Eyes** : Level **MAX** \- (Active) Your eyes unnerve people. Stare the target in the eye for the **Timer** and cause the Status Effect **Daze**. If you are 5 or more Levels above target this move will cause the Status Effect **Paralyze** for 00:01 seconds. **Timer** : 00:30.

 **Track** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) The noise knows, and so does the tongue. Using your tongue, you can cross the boundary between smell and taste, allowing you to track smalls like a snake. You can use this to track: Animals, Humans/Faunus, and Grimm. You can tell everything you need to know by smell.

 **Grab** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) Fall back on your Animal heritage and use your tail for what it was meant for. Grab someone/something with your tail and _Squeeze_! Prevents opponent from using Physical attacks while coiled in your tail ( **Warning** ) Grab can be broken if Opponent's STR is equal or Greater than User's. ( **Warning** ) If Grab is broken, the Status Effect **Dazed** will be placed on the user. Does 7 +STR damage +5 every 1 minute. ( **Note** ) Can be used with any body part that is wrapped around opponent, but for **Half** the damage done with tail.

 **Strangle** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) Fall back on your Animal heritage and use your tail for what it was meant for. Grab someone/something with your tail and _Squeeze_! Wrap your tail around the Targets Neck and slowly Strangle them. ( **Warning** ) Your strength needs to be at **Least** 5 STR higher than your targets for Strangle to work. ( **Note** ) If Strangle is held for **Timer** , this move will cause the Status Effect ( **Unconscious** ). Does 10+STR damage, +10 every 1 minute. **Timer** : 00:10. ( **Note** ) Can be used with any body part that is wrapped around opponent, but for **Half** the damage done with tail.

 **Crush** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) (Conditional) Fall back on your Animal heritage and use your tail for what it was meant for. Grab someone/something with your tail and _Squeeze_! A Move that can only be used in Conjuncture with **Grab**. Tighten your grip and Break bones. ( **Warning** ) Your strength needs to be at **Least** 15 STR higher than your targets for Crush to work. ( **Note** ) If Successful, this move will cause the Status Effect ( **Broken Bone** *). Does 100+STR Damage. ( **Note** ) Can be used with any body part that is wrapped around opponent, but for **Half** the damage done with tail.

Titles

 **Little Monster** : You killed a Grimm with your bare hands as a little kid. +20 damage to all Physical attacks while this Title is equipped.

 **Feral Child** : You have lived in the wilderness on your own for over a year. +5sp when you Level up while in the wild and this Title is equipped.

Knowledge

 **Hunting** \- Level **MAX**

 **Textiles** \- Level 40

 **Craft** : Level 36

 **Art** : Level 39

 **Grimmology** \- Level 13

 **Herbology** \- Level 32

 **Cooking** \- Level 17

 **Trapping** \- Level **MAX**

 **Butchery** : Level **MAX**

0o0

 **Hope you like it sorry to leave you hanging at the end. Also, I wanted to give you all a scale for Levels.**

Level 1-4: Civilian with Locked Aura

Level 5-10: Think Juniors men, they have Aura but are just really weak/ Signal academy first year student.

Level 11-20: Average Beacon academy Student.

Level 21-30: the range of teams RWBY and JNPR (minus Jaune of course) when they first arrive at Beacon/ experience Beacon Student.

Level 31-40: Average Hunter/Huntress Level.

Level 41-50: Beacon Professor Level.

Level 51-60: Qrow, Raven, Glynda at start of RWY Level.

 **That should be enough for now. Before anyone starts about how Grimm is at the same level as Juniors men, remember he is 6. It also balances when you think about how OP stats are.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think, and please go to the poll and vote.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone asked about drops, and why he doesn't collect the Grimm Bone Armour. Regarding the drops, not exactly. The Grimm bones are the drops, and he does collect them, you will see more about that in this chapter. I will say that Grimm bone will be worth a lot of money, and he has 2 years' worth stored up.**

 **As for adding a Shop, yes there will be a Shop in later chapter's. Just remember that I want to avoid him giving abilities that don't fit, so Grimm will not be suddenly flying around or shooting fire from his hands.**

 **Also, I want to thank everyone that voted on the Poll. I have decided on the Semblance. However, I will warn you all that it is not** _ **exactly**_ **the same. I made a few little tweaks, but it is the same idea. However, you are just going to have to read and find out ;)o it.**

 **There is a new poll now that I would like people to vote on. I like to get an idea of people's opinions and Polls are the easiest way to do it.**

 **Also remember that this is set 11 years before the start of RWBY, people will not be the same as they are when older, though some will.**

 **I want to say thank you to '** GamerHD2158 **', for helping point out the type of snake Faunus Grimm is. Goggle** Anaconda with Melanism **. It's basically a green Anaconda with the opposite of Albinism, giving it black pigmentation.**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

0o0

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY :(

0o0

Chapter 3- Lost Boy

0o0

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

0o0

It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission, something she didn't even need a team for. There had been some odd Grimm activity recorded in the area and Professor Ozpin asked her to investigate it in fear of an Abomination.

Abomination was the term used for 'unique' Grimm, those that were different from the standard Breeds. Powerful, intelligent and bloodthirst an Abomination Class Grimm could walk through the defences of anything but one of the four City's and were usually followed by a Hord that mopped up anything they left. Glynda was sent to instigate, but not engage. You don't fight an Abomination without a _very_ good team behind you at least, and even then, the chances of someone dying are high.

No one knew where they came from or how became so different. Only had ever been 6 recorded, officially at least, and they were even given individual names. There had been The Krampus, that looked like a 9-foot-tall goat human hybrid. The Kraken, a giant octopus/squid monstrosity. The Basilisk, a Snake like Grimm that could follow a Bullhead whole. The Chimera, a Grimm that had seemed to be an odd combination of several animals mixed together. The Cyclopes, a fifty-foot-tall giant with on large red eye. Finally, was The Dragon…enough said.

The Krampus and Chimera had been killed years ago, at the cost of many lives and several towns each. The Kraken hid itself somewhere deep in the sea, only appearing to sink ships at random. The Basilisk was in the Vacuo Desert and easy enough to find, but too dangerous to try and kill. The Cyclopes had wondered off into deep Grimmlands almost 20 years ago and wasn't seen since. The Dragon had simply disappeared without a trace…and that scared a lot of people.

While Grimm were the enemies of Humanity, Abomination Class Grimm were the biggest threat.

So, she came, and started her investigation. This was going to be her last mission before she joined Beacon Academy as a Professor, so Glynda wanted to make sure it all went smoothly. The reports she had been given said that the Grimm were moving oddly in the area. An area 20 miles from any kind of settlement or outpost that could explain it.

There was nothing out here, not even abandoned villages. While not filled with strong Grimm there was a high concentration of Beowolf, Boarbatusk and Ursa that made it almost impossible to try and get a foothold in the area. Too little land for a lot of effort, it wasn't even worth trying to clear the area out. Beacon Academy would sometimes send student to the area for survival training, leaving them for a few days near the edge of the forest. Which was why it was so important to make sure nothing too dangerous had moved into the area.

Twenty square miles of jungle like forest full of, while weak, a lot of Grimm. The Bullhead dropped her off five miles in and when she looked up, the trees coverage was so thick Glynda couldn't even see it leaving.

An hour of wondering later Glynda realised that she hadn't seen a single Grimm yet, and that made her nervous. She remembered being sent here or a week when she was a student with her team, they could barely go five minutes before another Grimm showed up and attacked. But there was nothing, no howling Beowolf, no Ursa knocking down trees, nothing. Glynda flinched at every noise and shadow, her Crop moving to follow them and only just stopping short of sending a shard of ice through a tree ever few seconds.

She almost missed the clearing behind a row of trees and moved to take a closer look before moving on, only stare at what she saw.

A campsite, small and inconspicuous. The clearing had been made by hand, she assumed with the rusty old axe sticking out of a stump at the edge. A small hut was built in the middle with a firepit in front of it with trails of smoke still rising into the air and a stump a few feet away for a seat. Several racks had been built to the side of the hut with animal furs stretch over them tightly to dry out.

However, what really caught her attention was the large pile of bones. Glynda had been a Huntress long enough to know the difference between animal and Grimm bones, and there was no doubt that these were from Grimm.

A few of the bones seemed to have crafted into crud tools. Small knifes, spikes, one was even used as a handle with a stone tied to the end to make a hammer.

Bone left behind when a Grimm died were valuable, both as trophies and materials. They can be ground down into a powered and used as a 'Grimm Deterrent', Grimm tending to avoid an area it was spread. Huntsmen called it Grimm Dust, and are always required to carry a pouch at all times. It can also be mixed into cement for building walls, which is how most villages survived for any length of time outside the Cities. It wasn't 100% effective, but it worked make life a little easier.

It was always in demand because it was always needed. That pile was worth at least 30,000L, possibly more.

A few of the bones seemed to have crafted into crud tools. small knifes,

The question is, who gathered them.

Frowning, Glynda moved to take a step forward, not noticing the small string. Stumbling slightly, Glynda turned as the sound of wood hitting wood filled the air as saw several logs hanging in the trees knocked together as a warning. Freezing in place and holding her breath for a full minute, Glynda slowly looked around before stepping forward into the clearing when no one showed up.

Moving over to the hut Glynda wasn't sure what to think. From a distance it looked small, but up close it was even smaller, she couldn't get more then her head and shoulders inside. There were several more furs laid on the ground, but when she lay her hand on it there was no warmth so whoever use them had been gone a while.

There was also an old leather book hidden under the furs. Taking it out and opening it, Glynda raised a single eyebrow at the drawing of an Ursa, along with detailed information about it from size, weight, and observed behaviours. She was surprised, it was very good and seemed accurate. Flipping through the pages showed several other images of Grimm, some with more detail than others.

Putting the book back where she found it, Glynda turned away from the hut and moved on.

Next, she moved over to the fire pit and blinked at the small wooden carvings on the ground around it. There were little models of Beowolfs, Ursa and Boarbatusk along with animals. Some looked a little crude, but Glynda could see the progression of skill over time. Picking up a Alpha Beowolf she couldn't help but note the detail.

Taking out her Scroll Glynda started taking pictures of everything, including the pile of Bones, to send to Ozpin. She also marked the location on her Scroll's GPS, making a note to possibly return later.

With one last look around Glynda left but couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with the camp. At least more so than the fact it was in the middle of a Grimm Forest.

0o0

Glynda didn't know what to think when she saw him. The thing that was bothering her about the camp…it was too small. The hut that she could barely get her shoulder in was made for a child, not an adult. The noise had drawn her, the first sound of Grimm she had heard since starting her investigation.

It led her to another clearing, natural this time and larger.

It was a battlefield. Holes dug into the ground with familiar black mist raising from them, one dead Beowolf that looked like it had gone through a blender, two more on the ground bleeding out. one of them even had a pair of very simple knifes in its knees that stopped it standing even as it tried to crawl.

Then she saw, him. He had just jumped into the air between two Beowolfs, grabbing one in a headlock and the other with his…tail. A small Faunus boy, a reptile of some kind based on the scales and tail, which was wrapped around a Beowolfs neck. He was dressed in animal furs and couldn't have been older then 6 or 7. His hair was black and short but looked to have been cut off with a knife and was uneven, black scales on his face and yellow eyes narrowed in concentration.

Then with a jerk, he broke both Beowolfs necks.

All three fell to the ground, the two Beowolfs not moving and the boy slowly getting to his feet and turning to face something to Glynda's right. An Alpha Beowolf, less than 50 feet away from her. Glynda had been so distracted that she hadn't even noticed it. She didn't think, didn't hesitate as she stepped into the clearing. With a flick of her wrist a shard of ice formed in front to her and a Thought had it shooting right at the Alphas head.

Turning to the boy Glynda was not prepared to see him _glaring_ at her as if she had kicked his puppy.

"You. Stole. My. KILL!"

0o0

 **Grimm**

0o0

Ok, so I was a _little_ annoyed. But can you blame me? Two _years_ I had been out here, building up my exp a little at a time where possible, and just as I was about to reach Level 10 and unlock my Semblance, Glynda FREAKING Goodwitch steals the kill that would give me the exp.

So I glared at her, I wanted to make sure she knew how annoyed I was.

(!)

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Into the Woods!**

 **Objective** : Survive the Grimm Infested Forest long enough to be found or you find a Town/City.

 **Rewards** : 2000exp, 5 sp, 500L

 **Mandatory Quest!**

 **Complete!**

(!)

 **Level up**

 **+5sp**

(!)

 **Semblance Unlocked!**

 **Would you like to Learn now?**

[Yes] [No]

(!)

…ok, so I forgot about that Quest…I suddenly feel less annoyed.

However, before I select Yes Goodwitch seemed to recover from her shock and made her way over too me, being carful to avoid the Pitfalls Traps and dead Grimm. "Young man, what are you _doing_ here? Where are your parents? And why were you fighting those Grimm!?" She started asking, falling into the 'strict teacher mode' she had in the Anime.

So, at this moment I have two options. Stick around and let Goodwitch take me to Vale years before the start of RWBY or try and make a run for it. While I don't care about making changes, it would be easier if things 'started' the same. While it was annoying being lost out here in the middle of nowhere at least I was less likely to cause any big changes too soon. But when it came time for RWBY to start, all bets are off. That is when I start getting involved.

With this in mind, I did the only thing I could.

Without a word I turned around and ran in the opposite direction, weaving between the trees and slowly circling round back to my camp. I could hear Glynda following behind me, but even if she was stronger than me I know this forest like the back of my hand. I don't know if she is faster than me, but I am smaller and can squeeze through places she can't.

It took about an hour of constant running but eventually I lost her and made it back to my camp. It is times like this I wish my Inventory had more item slots, 20 was no where near enough. Having said that all I needed to grab were a few spare furs and my notebook.

Quickly throwing both into my Inventory, now it is time to put as much distance between myself and Glynda Goodwitch as possible.

"Stop right there!"

Eye's widening, I spun around to find Glynda almost falling into the camp. Her hair is a mess with leaves and sticks tangled in it, her cloths ruffled, and face covered in mud as she glared at me. I hesitated for a second before turning around and running, once again using the thick foliage to my advantage.

I had a plan in my, but I needed to make sure I was out of her line of sight before I could use it. So, I led her to a specific area I had set up in case I every needed to lose a Grimm I couldn't handle. 9 Pitfalls, 15 trees rigged to fall, and a swinging log later the only sigh that Glynda was anywhere within a mile of me was the loud swearing.

Confident that I lost her for the moment I quickly made my way to the bolthole I had started building. It was only a few feet deep, just enough for me to fit if I crouched down. But I had only meant for it to be used in an emergency. Pulling the wooden cover off the hole, while being carful not to shake off the dirt and leaf's covering it, I jumped down and pulled it back over my head.

Two minutes later I heard footsteps running by without pause and fading into the distance. Letting out a sigh of relief but making no move to leave and instead reopening the last alert I received.

(!)

 **Semblance Unlocked!**

 **Would you like to Learn now?**

[ **Yes** ] [No]

(!)

 **Congratulations!**

 **After much soul searching and battle experience, you have unlocked your Semblance!**

Devolution!

(!)

 **Devolution** : (Active) You are not Human, and it's time everyone remembered it. Your Semblance gives you the ability to mutate yourself into a more primal state. You have 2 forms. **Form 1** : Snake- You can turn into a Snake. Minimum Size- 10 feet long. **Cost** : 1000ap. +1000/per 5 feet. **Buff** : While in Form 1 you get X2 STR and DEX. +5 STR and DEX for every additional 1000ap. **Form 2** : Hybrid- You can turn into a more 'monstrous' human/snake. **Base Hybrid Cost** : 5000ap. +5000 to increase mutation. **Buff** :While in Form 2 you get X5 STR and DEX +10 STR and DEX for every additional 5000. **Debuff** : you are unable to use weapons while in Snake Form or Hybrid Form. ( **Warning** : If Aura falls to below **100** , you will deactivate.

( **Warning** : Aura will not Regenerate while you are transformed.)

( **Warning** : Over mutation in Hybrid form my cause **Berserker** state, if the **Mutation Meter** reaches **10**.)

If this state is activated, you will lose control and attack everything in sight until Mutation is reversed or **Timer** runs out. **Buff** :While Berserker State you get X10 to STR and DEX. **Debuff** : While in Berserker state INT and WIS are reduced to 1.

 **Mutation Meter** : 0

 **Berserker Timer** :01:00/per 5000ap used

(!)

…ok, that is kind of badarse.

I can turn into a giant snake or a mutant monster that might go Berserk and kill everything. But if I want to use it properly I need to make a few changes to my Stats. I need more Aura, STR and DEX. Aura to fuel my Semblance, STR and DEX because those are the things it will boost. The better the base the better the boost.

Luckily, I've been saving up Stat Points for the last 2 years.

Stats

 **STR** : **47** (57) (+5 X2)

 **DEX** : **45** (55) (+5 X2)

 **VIT** : 27

 **AUR** : **43P** (103P) (+60) – **27R** (87R) (+60)

 **INT** : 23

 **WIS** : 31

 **CHA** : 5

 **Stat Points** : **142** (12) (-130)

3030ap with a 15/sec regain. It was a start. Now I just need to sleep for it to activate.

0o0

(!)

 **You have slept!**

 **HP and AP Full!**

 **All changes to Stats have been implemented!**

(!)

 **Strength is over 50!**

 **Please choose 1 Reward!**

 **+5sp**

 **+1000exp**

 **1 time use Buff** : X2 STR (02:00) **Not stackable!**

(!)

 **Dexterity is over 50!**

 **Please choose 1 Reward!**

 **+5sp**

 **+1000exp**

 **1 time use Buff** : X2 DEX (02:00) **Not stackable!**

(!)

Blinking the sleep out of my eyes and stretching as mush as possible in the small amount of space I had in the bolthole, I could barely stop the grin that tried to spread across my lips. Without a second thought I selected the +5sp for both rewards to start making up for the ones I used before and took a moment look myself over.

Something I noticed over the years, is that no matter how many Stat Points I spent in bulk, few changes were made to my body. I would gain a little muscle, maybe a hundredth of an inch in height if it was a big enough dump, but for the most pat I was the same. My bodies build was always slim and sleek.

Looking up at the cover of my bolthole I carefully reached up and lifted it an inch, just enough so that when I flicked my tongue I could get a taste of what was outside. I dropped it back down a moment later, eyes wide as I smelt not only Glynda nearby, but several other's as well. Guess she called in reinforcements, who knew that the people of this world cared so much able a 'lost child'. They did trained teenagers to be monster hunters.

Biting my lip as I considered what to do now that people were looking for me, the sound of footsteps moving towards me reached my eyes. holding my breath, my mind raced as I tried to think what to do.

It came to me a moment later and I closed my eyes in concentration.

Not five seconds after that the cover of my bolthole was lifted off and sunlight hit my face, blinding me for a moment while my eyes adjusted. When they did I looked up into the once again surprised face of Glynda Goodwitch.

" _Hisssssssssssss."_

But all she found was a large, black snake coiled up in a hole.

(!)

 **-1000ap**

 **X2 STR and DEX**

(!)

Using my Semblance for the first time felt…odd. The entire process happened in seconds and without pain but would take some getting used to. My legs had melded together, my arms into my sides and my hair pulled back into my skin even as my scales spread and covered every inch of skin. After that it just felt like I was being stretched, my body getting thinner and as it grew longer. It was also a little weird seeing the top of my mouth and nose in front of my face when it grew forward.

We stared at each other for a moment before her attention was taken by someone calling out to her.

The moment she wasn't looking I started lifting my body out of the holes and slithering away, somehow knowing instinctively how to move. Even though I didn't make any sudden movement it still made her jump to the side as I moved between her legs. It looked like she was about to attack me, riding crop in hand, but before she could the voice called out to her again and she walked away.

I waited until she was gone before moving again, in the opposite direction she went.

0o0

I can't cover as much ground while in Snake form as my normal body. While my DEX is the same there is a big difference between running and slivering. However, it is less noticeable, and quiet. The few Grimm I passed would turn in my direction and sniff the air, but only seemed to be confused and ignored me.

Grimm don't attack animals, only Humans and Faunus. For whatever reason it seems they don't register me as Faunus while in Snake form, not completely at least. I have the feeling that if I draw attention to myself that would change quickly though, so I ignored them too and just kept going.

Eventually it started raining, getting heavier every minute until it was a torrential downpour. The ground was getting very muddy and it was becoming harder to keep my head above the mud and water, so I moved from the ground and moved towards a tree.

Luckily it seems most if not all off my skills still worked in this form, including my Climbing Skill. I was quickly able to ascend into the branches of the tree and the cover from the leaves protected me from the rain. I found a strong branch to coil around to wait for the storm to pass.

Looking down I saw a large puddle slowly forming under me, reflecting my image like a mirror. I looked like an Anaconda, but instead of several different shades of Green I was completely black. No pattern or second colour, just pitch black. It was a little unnerving. My eyes were still the same though, a little different in size by still bright yellow with a slit pupil.

Getting curious, I closed my eyes and concentrated.

(!)

 **-1000**

 **Size** : 15 Feet

 **+5 STR**

 **+5 DEX**

(!)

Once again, I felt my body ripple and stretch. The branch I was coiled around groaned under my new weight before snapping. I fell into the puddle below me with a splash. Recovering quickly, I turned to look at myself and gave the Snake equivalent to a smirk. Not only was I longer, but also wider. My body looked to be almost a foot wide to match its new length. I felt stronger from my Stat boost, and faster.

Everything looked smaller too, the trees that were giants before didn't seem so imposing. The sound of a snapped twig to my right drew my attention, tongue already out and getting the scent. A deer, less than twenty feet away taking shelter from the heavy under a tree. The sound of the rain covered the noise from my fall and it hadn't seen me.

 **Deer**

 **Health** : 100

Narrowing my eyes, I let my body move on its own, falling low to the ground and slowly slithering through the mud.

It never saw me coming.

0o0

I spent the next week as a snake, getting a feel for it and just letting my instincts guide me. It was surprisingly relaxing. Though I was able to confirm that I wasn't a normal Snake…other then my size. The deer I ate was digested by the time I woke up, for a normal snake something that size would take over a week.

The same thing happened every time I ate something. Another dear, a stag, I even ate a bear! I'm always hungry, I eat, it's digested, I'm hungry again. The only thing I didn't try eating was Grimm, for obvious reasons.

But in the end, I knew I needed to turn back. It felt like the opposite of when I changed into a Snake, instead of being stretched I felt myself being _pulled_. However instead of my scales receding, they shed. By the time I was back to normal I was surrounded by a giant snake skin the same size I had been that I had to tear my way out of.

(!)

 **-5 STR**

 **-5 DEX**

(!)

It was a little surreal looking at my own skin. It was almost an inch thick, and instead of black it was a dull grey. I had been shedding mu scales since I was reborn in this body, but they didn't cover my hole body and fell off in flacks instead of all at once. I ran my hand over it, feeling the ruff and dry texture.

Luckily it turns out my cloths changed with me, so I wasn't naked. But after having thick scales for a week I felt a little cold and pulled my cloak a little tighter.

I was in a completely new area of the forest now, most of my camp gone. All I had in my inventory was a few fur blankets, three spare sets of cloths, 10 needles made from Grimm bones, some thread, an axe made from Grimm bones, several Grimm Masks, my notebook and 20 log I kept just in case.

It wasn't much, and I would need more to build up a new camp.

Sending one last glance at my skin I looked up at the sun overhead, before I started walking South.

0o0

 **Age 13**

0o0

The air was different in Cities than it is in forests. Thicker and slightly acidic, a result of the pollution from all the vehicles in a concentrated area. It was louder too, people talking, Bullheads flying overhead and cars rushing by. The first time I came within a mile of the place it was like a physical hit every time I flicked my tongue until I got used to it.

After my run in with Goodwitch I kept moving and eventually found a small village. The people there weren't the most welcoming to a Faunus, but they didn't chase me away with pitchforks. I was able to but a map and compass, though I was forced to pay a 'Freak Tax' for them, and from there slowly made my way here.

It took me two years of mostly walking, stopping at whatever village I came across long enough to sell anything I could and buy anything I needed. But finally, I made it to Mistral. Not a lot was known about Mistral in the Anime, but the easiest comparison I can think of was Vegas. It seemed the entire city was about entertainment. Casinos, a Fighting Areas, restaurants, and everything else you could think of.

You could spend a few weeks in a Fight Arena and make enough to live off for the rest of your life if you were good enough. Of course, with all these things came crime to match. My first day here I ended up braking the wrist of a pickpocket for sticking his hand in my pocket,

It is hard to imaging Pyrrha Nikos coming from such a place, what with her shy and timid attitude.

And yes, I looked into her. It seems it is still a little early though because there was nothing about her yet. I will be keeping an eye out though, since if I wanted to entire a competition one day I have an advantage knowing her Semblance.

Though one good thing about Mistral is that most people don't care if you are Human or Faunus. Money was money in Mistral and if you had it or had the skills to help someone make it that was all it mattered.

Luckily for someone with my…skill set I had plenty of opportunities. Mostly underground fight clubs, I was too young to fight in the legal Arena who had a cut off age of 14. Basically, I showed up, beat whoever they told me to, and I got paid.

If I was still around when I turned 14 the people I fought for were even willing to support me for the official fights. That is were the big money is, about 80% of Mistral's economy came from broadcasting fights to the other Kingdoms. Since I had no intention of going to a Starter Academy it would be a good foothold for getting into Beacon in a few years.

I even had made my own 'weapon', even if it is low-tech. A length of thick, heavy metal chain with a large barbed fishhook on both ends. I kept several different sized Hooks in my inventory that I could attach to the ends depending on the situation. One of the hooks was large enough to loop around a Ursa Major's neck, so about the same as a large human's torso, and the inside was sharpened like a blade. To the smaller, just enough to hook around a human's neck. There was a small handle between where the hook and chain connected so if I need to I can use it up close. The outside of the hooks were blunt, good for blocking or blunt force hits.

Most of the time I kept the smaller Hooks attached, unless I decided to go out hunting Grimm to blow off some steam. I even made some specialty hooks, because you never know. I was working on a belt that I could keep them on so people didn't start to wonder how I pulled them out of nowhere but hadn't finished it yet.

In true RWBY fashion I gave it a name.

Jormungandr

I never said it was a good name. it took me longer to think of it then it did to design and build the dame thing. Jormungandr was a legendary Midgard (World) Serpent in Norse Mythology. Mostly I picked it because it sounded cool.

Shortly after naming it a new skill appeared.

 **Jormungandr Skill** : Level 51- (Active) A Weapon you yourself invented and designed that is mostly used to restrain or remove limbs. Damage depends on Hooks used, but all have a high chance of Critical Hits. **Current Used** : (1) Size 1 Hook- 100+STR (2) Size 1 Hook- 100+STR. ( **Note** : Hooks Available- Size 1 Hook- 100+STR. Size 2 Hook- 200+STR. Size 3 Hook- 500+STR. Size 1 Claw- 150+STR. Size 2 Claw- 250+STR. Size 3 Claw- 550+STR. Grappling Hook.) ( **Warning** : Size 3 Attachments require 100 STR to use.)

Luckily, I've had a lot of opportunities to Level it. Though it was oddly enough the only skill that didn't MAX out at 50. The reason for the Strength requirement for the Size 3 Hooks was because they were huge and literally weighed over a ton.

I hadn't needed to use them yet, so I didn't spend any Stat points.

 **Level** : 14 (13,675-14,000)

 **Title** : Underground Fighter

 **Name** : Grimm Reaper

 **Health** : (200/200) Regain 19/Min

 **Aura** : (18,300/18,300) Regain 1000/Min

 **Age** : 13

 **Race** : Faunus- Snake

 **Money** : 20,375L

 **Semblance** : Devolution

 **Climate** : Normal

 **Luck Meter** : 0

 **Mutation Meter** : 0

Stats

 **STR** :78

 **DEX** : 64

 **VIT** : 27

 **AUR** : 155P – 100R

 **INT** : 35

 **WIS** : 41

 **CHA** : 15

 **Stat Points** : 59

 **Luck Meter** : 0

 **Mutation Meter** : 0

Progress was still slow, but I was still taking every little scrap of exp I could get. I am going on the theory that 15 will be the next 'Milestone' in the game. If it hadn't been unlocked 5 would have been when my Aura unlocked, and at 10 my Semblance. If something was going to change I think it will be at level 15.

I put a lot into increasing my Aura level, so I could use my Semblance.

I gained exp fighting Human/Faunus differently then Grimm. With Grimm the gain was fixed based on the type. For people it was based on their Level. I gained 10 experience for every 1 Level. So, if I won against a Level 10 I gained 100, Level 11 I got 110 and so on. Unfortunately, most of the people I fight are between 5 and 9, with more on the lower scale then higher. Though they are only kids, so I can't be too disappointed.

That is why I can't wait until I'm old enough to fight in the Legal fights against real opponents. The first Group is the 14-17 bracket, which is what I would be fighting in. My fist match could be against a 17-year-old about to Join an Academy or another 14-year-old who barely knows how to hold a blade. The betting odds were always in favour of the older more experience teens of course, at least until the younger contestants gained a reputation.

I planned to make a large profit in my first contest by betting on myself at the standard 100/1 for first time fighters.

Shortly after I got here I brought new cloths, selling the fur I used to wear. Now I wore a black leather jacket with a red sleeveless shirt, and blue jeans. I also had bandages wrapped around my hands and arms u to my elbow. I also hit a growth spurt, all those points I added into STR starting to show. I was still more sleek than butch, but my height had shot up a foot and I looked down on people my own age now more often than not.

I fought at a bar called 'The Drunken Huntsmen', they had a large basement converted into an Arena for fights with stands.

Jasper Spartan, the owner, was my 'sponsor'. He supported a few legal fighters to and used his underground club to scout out talent. The bar itself was large with the counter lining the entire north wall, with shelves of different bottles of alcohol on display behind it. the stairs to the basement was hidden behind the counter, a trapdoor under old carpet with so many stains it is impossible to tell what colour it was originally.

Jasper had been a Hunter in his youth, though never well-known or strong but he was good enough. Now he was a grouchy old man with a potbelly, shiny bold head and giant bushy eyebrows that seemed to cover the top half of his face. He frowned more then smiled, yelled more then spoke, and wasn't afraid to smack you round the back of the head if you did something stupid.

He retired at 45 and brought his bar with the money he saved up. That was 20 years ago. The fights were the only thing he did that was illegal and he had a no-nonsense attitude. He didn't allow underage drinking or drugs, and the moment anyone started trouble that wasn't being bet on he tossed them out.

He helped a lot of kids like me, even if he made a profit off it to. Gave me a chance, a fair pay check and if I every needed it advise to improve. He helps send a lot of people to Huntsmen schools that wouldn't have been able to afford it. I think he thought it as him still helping even though he was retired.

Jasper took one look at me when I first arrived and smirked, not in a bad way or anything but in the 'I see potential in you' sort of way. He took me under his wing and in return I made him a lot of money winning fights. I'm his best fighter at this point, undefeated.

Tonight, Jasper had me fighting someone new he had been training in secret, something about it being family business or something. All I know is he told me to go all out, hold nothing back. I never used my Semblance in a fight, partly because I wanted to get used to my weapon, but also because I wanted to keep it to myself until I started the _real_ fights. But if needed I would, if Jasper says I need to go all out I believe him.

Even Jasper doesn't know my Semblance, though he tied guessing several times.

Fun fact, when I turn into a snake my cloths change with me. But when I change into my other form they don't, think incredible hulk with more teeth and scales. Which is where I got the idea to always wear elasticated shorts under my other cloths in case I every used it.

I rarely used my 2nd form, and so far only outside the city when hunting Grimm. It drew a lot of attention and I was still having trouble getting used to it. Unlike when I was a snake there is nothing natural and instinctual about that form.

Anyway, it is almost time for my fight, so I quickly made my way inside and down to the basement. I shrugged off my jacket and discreetly put it into my Inventory for safe keeping. The crowd had already arrived, and most were in their seats, some benches that lined the walls and surrounded the Arena.

The Arena itself was just a square platform raised a foot off the ground with four tv attached to the roof above it pointing in four different directions, so the crowd can see the fighter's Aura Levels during the fight. It made me laugh when I first saw the system used was basically the same as my Gamer Ability, just without the Health bar.

The System monitored your Aura though a microchip implanted in your chest that connects to the System that quantifies your Aura into a number. If your Aura hit 100 or lower or you lost consciousness, the match was over, and you lost. The microchip nicknamed the 'AL Chip', can connect to most anything, though required the consent of whoever it was implanted in by use of a personal password.

There were a _lot_ of laws enforced by all four kingdoms when it came to things like that. Semblance experimentation is illegal, so if someone had a powerful or unique Semblance they couldn't be experimented on. The AL Chips can only be used to monitor Aura and not used to track or spy on someone. Apparently there had been issues in the past that made these laws necessary, mostly with Atlas experimenting on Faunus.

There was a reason I avoided Atlas, even if they were supposed to have cleaned up their act. As far as I'm concerned, all that means is that they got better at covering their tracts. A City based around military power would never be able to give up the chance to make their soldier's stronger.

With Jormungandr wrapped around my torso and a hook in each hand I jumped up onto the stage to cheering as the crowd banged their feet. I walked around the area with my arms held high, getting them excited for the fight as was the norm. Jasper always said that competition fights between Huntsmen is as much for entertainment as it is about the fighting. You need to put on a show, get the crowd riled up.

Show off, basically. It wasn't a part of the job I liked, but it put money in my pocket.

After I was done warming up the crowd I walked back over to my corner and waited for my opponent to be brought in.

I didn't have to wait long, and it took all my willpower not to start cursing at the top of my lungs.

Long red hair, green eyes, with bronze style armour chest plate with a red skirt a and headdress. She had a spear in one hand and a round shield in the other. She was shorter then in the Anime, with less curves, but she was only 13 at this point and hadn't grown into her body yet.

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Level 14**

 **Title** : Natural Fighter

 **Aura** : (15,000/15,000)

Stats

 **STR** :60

 **DEX** : 57

 **INT** : 55

 **WIS** : 55

 **CHA** : 30

Pyrrha-FREAKING-Nikos! Are you kidding me? My opponent was Pyrrha? What was she doing in a place like this?

Her Level is higher than mine, but her Stats are lower, more balanced. Her shield and spear weren't the ones she had in the Anime though, at least not yet. The Shield is old and slightly misshapen, clearly having been repaired several times. The spear was also just a spear, not a mecha-shift weapon.

She was still young, not yet the 'Invincible Girl'.

Why did I run away from Goodwitch if this shit is going to keep happening? Am I going to keep running into the cast of RWBY before I am ready? I thought I'd have at least a few months, maybe a year.

My hands tightened on my Hooks as she jumped up onto the platform across from me and gave me a nervous smile. "Hello, I'm Pyrrha. Grandfather Jasper speaks highly of you." She said, bringing up her shield and crouching slightly behind it in preparation.

Jasper is her Grandfather…of course, why wouldn't he be!

While inside I was freaking out, outside I was stone. No emotion as I slowly spun the hooks on a short length of chain in each hand. "I'm surprised he let you in here, Jasper never speaks about family. I just assumed he didn't want it to mix with work. You don't seem the type to fight here either." I said, trying to get a little more information.

Pyrrha's face went a little red in embarrassment. "I-I'm not, really. But I have been stagnating in my training and Grandfather thought this would be beneficial. As I said before, he speaks highly of you." She said, not meeting my eye.

So, Jasper set this up hoping I would be a challenge for his Granddaughter. "Well…I'd hate to disappoint him." I said.

Speak of the devil, Jasper jumped up onto the stage and moved to stand between us. "All right you lot, sit down and shut up. You all know why we're here, to see two kids fight with deadly weapons!" He called out, turning as he spoke to the crowd. "We all know the rules, you get knocked out, you lose. Your Aura hits 100 or lower, you lose. You do something that puts anyone other than your opponent in danger, you lose, and I knock some sense into you myself." Jasper explained, sending a glare at both of us to emphasise his point.

After both of us nodded at his words he started speaking again. "Good. Now to introduce tonight's fighters. On my right we have a regular, the snake with the creepy name…Grimm Reaper!" Jasper called, holding a hand out towards me as the crowd cheered again. "On my left we have new face, my own overachieving Granddaughter, Pyrrha Nikos!" He called, getting a lot less cheering.

Stepping back after introducing us, Jasper jumped off the stage and raised both his hands. "Ready! 3…2…1…FIGHT!"

0o0

 **Level** : 14 (13,675-14,000)

 **Title** : Underground Fighter

 **Name** : Grimm Reaper

 **Health** : (200/200) Regain 19/Min

 **Aura** : (18,300/18,300) Regain 1000/Min 2800

 **Age** : 13

 **Race** : Faunus- Snake

 **Money** : 20,375L

 **Semblance** : Devolution

 **Climate** : Normal

 **Luck Meter** : 0

 **Mutation Meter** : 0

Stats

 **STR** :78

 **DEX** : 64

 **VIT** : 27

 **AUR** : 155P – 100R

 **INT** : 35

 **WIS** : 41

 **CHA** : 15

 **Stat Points** : 59

 **Luck Meter** : 0

Perks

 **Reincarnation** : You have been given a second chance with most of your memories. Skills learned in your previous life can affect new skills learned in this one. Start with 20 Intellagnce and Wisdom due to experience from passed life.

 **Gamer's Mind** : (Passive) Allows the Player to perceive their reality in the form of a Video Game. This gives the Player accesses to 'Menu', 'Stat Screen', Etc. Also helps you keep calm under stressful situations and gives immunity to 'most' psychological/mental based attacks. ( **Warning** ) May be affected Semblances.

 **Gamer's Body** : (Passive) The Player's Body is changed to simulate that of a Video Game Avatar. The Player is unable to die unless their HP is reduced to 0, regardless of Wounds. All physical injuries heal, up to and including loss of limbs. Both Health and Aura are 100% healed by sleeping in a bed and **Most** aliments will be healed. ( **Warning** ) Player is still susceptible to 'Fatal Critical', e.g. fatal head wounds, instant kills. ( **Warning** ) Certain Status effects may affect Gamer's Body's ability to Heal.

 **Gamer's Eyes** : (Passive/Active) Allows the player to see the 'Level', Health, Aura, and 'Title' of others. Active allows you to also see the Stats and Perks. ( **Warning** ) Gamer's Eyes can only process the information up to 20 levels above the player.

 **Inventory** : (Passive/Active) Your Own Pocket Dimension.

 **Aura** : (Passive/Active) The power of the Soul, Aura can be used as a Shield to protect against damage. Aura acts as a second Health Bar and power source for your Semblance. **Buff** : When **Active** , Base Stats x2 to STR, DEX and VIT. **Cost** : 100a per sec. ( **Warning** ) If Aura bar hits 0, regain will be cancelled for **2 hours**. ( **Warning** ) If Aura bar hits 0, Status Effect **Dazed** will come into effect.

 **Snake Body** : (Passive) You are a Snake Faunus. ( **Buff** ) all Stat Points added to STR and DEX are doubled.

 **Snake Blood** : (Passive) You are a Snake Faunus. You are immune to all Poison but ' **Deadly Poison** '.

 **Cold Blooded** : (Passive) You are part Reptile. ( **Buff** ) +8 to Strength, Dexterity and Vitality while in 'Hot' Climate. ( **Debuff** ) -8 to Strength, Dexterity and Vitality when in a 'Cold Climate'. ( **Warning** ) Cold Blooded Debuff and Buff Affects increases by 1 for every Level.

Semblance

 **Devolution** : (Active) You are not Human, and it's time everyone remembered it. Your Semblance gives you the ability to mutate yourself into a more primal state. You have 2 forms. **Form 1** : Snake- You can turn into a Snake. Minimum Size- 10 feet long. **Cost** : 1000ap. +1000/per 5 feet. **Buff** : While in Form 1 you get X2 STR and DEX. +5 STR and DEX for every additional 1000ap. **Form 2** : Hybrid- You can turn into a more 'monstrous' human/snake. **Base Hybrid Cost** : 5000ap. +5000 to increase mutation. **Buff** :While in Form 2 you get X5 STR and DEX +10 STR and DEX for every additional 5000. **Debuff** : you are unable to use weapons while in Snake Form or Hybrid Form. ( **Warning** : If Aura falls to below **100** , you will deactivate.

( **Warning** : Aura will not Regenerate while you are transformed.)

( **Warning** : Over mutation in Hybrid form my cause **Berserker** state, if the **Mutation Meter** reaches **10**.)

If this state is activated, you will lose control and attack everything in sight until Mutation is reversed or **Timer** runs out. **Buff** :While Berserker State you get X10 to STR and DEX. **Debuff** : While in Berserker state INT and WIS are reduced to 1.

 **Mutation Meter** : 0

 **Berserker Timer** :01:00/per 5000ap used

Skills

 **Bite** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) You have teeth and know how to use them. Does 15 + STR.

 **Attack** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) You Have hands, feet and…a tail, and know how to use them. Does 50 Damage +STR.

 **Sneak** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) Silent and Deadly. The ability to move without being seen or heard. While using this Skill, you can go unnoticed: You are unnoticed by those that are 20 levels higher or lower. ( **Warning** ) Drawing attention to yourself will cause Sneak to fail. (Sudden movements, talking/shouting.

 **Night Vision** : Level 50- **MAX** (Passive) Day or night, it's all the same to me. You can see in the dark perfectly.

 **Knife Fighter** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) Slice and Dice! Do 50 damage for slashes and 100 damage for stabs with Knifes/Daggers. Can be Duel Wielded. May causes **Bleeding**. ( **Note** ) 10 Damage per/sec until Treated.

 **Throw** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) SMACK! +20 Damage to thrown weapons. My cause Daze if Target is hit in head.

 **Climb** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) Find higher ground! You are an -Excellent- climber. You can climb up seemingly flat surfaces!

 **Parkour** : Level 50- **MAX** (Passive) You might be a snake, but you can move like a Monkey.

 **Jormungandr Skill** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) A Weapon you yourself invented and designed that is mostly used to restrain or remove limbs. Damage depends on Hooks used, but all have a high chance of Critical Hits. **Current Used** : (1) Size 1 Hook- 100+STR (2) Size 1 Hook- 100+STR. ( **Note** : Hooks Available- Size 1 Hook- 100+STR. Size 2 Hook- 200+STR. Size 3 Hook- 500+STR. Size 1 Claw- 150+STR. Size 2 Claw- 250+STR. Size 3 Claw- 550+STR. Grappling Hook.) ( **Warning** : Size 3 Attachments require 100 STR to use.)

Racial Skills

 **Flexible** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) You look like a snake on the outside and inside. Your bones are both strong and flexible, you are a natural Contortionist.

 **Snake Eyes** : Level 50- **MAX** \- (Active) Your eyes unnerve people. Stare the target in the eye for the **Timer** and cause the Status Effect **Daze**. If you are 5 or more Levels above target this move will cause the Status Effect **Paralyze** for 00:10 seconds. **Timer** : 00:01.

 **Track** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) The noise knows, and so does the tongue. Using your tongue, you can cross the boundary between smell and taste, allowing you to track smalls like a snake. You can use this to track: Animals, Humans/Faunus, and Grimm. You can tell everything you need to know by smell.

 **Grab** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) Fall back on your Animal heritage and use your tail for what it was meant for. Grab someone/something with your tail and _Squeeze_! Prevents opponent from using Physical attacks while coiled in your tail ( **Warning** ) Grab can be broken if Opponent's STR is equal or Greater than User's. ( **Warning** ) If Grab is broken, the Status Effect **Dazed** will be placed on the user. Does 7 +STR damage +5 every 1 minute. ( **Note** ) Can be used with any body part that is wrapped around opponent, but for **Half** the damage done with tail.

 **Strangle** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) Fall back on your Animal heritage and use your tail for what it was meant for. Grab someone/something with your tail and _Squeeze_! Wrap your tail around the Targets Neck and slowly Strangle them. ( **Warning** ) Your strength needs to be at **Least** 5 STR higher than your targets for Strangle to work. ( **Note** ) If Strangle is held for **Timer** , this move will cause the Status Effect ( **Unconscious** ). Does 10+STR damage, +10 every 1 minute. **Timer** : 00:10. ( **Note** ) Can be used with any body part that is wrapped around opponent, but for **Half** the damage done with tail.

 **Crush** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) (Conditional) Fall back on your Animal heritage and use your tail for what it was meant for. Grab someone/something with your tail and _Squeeze_! A Move that can only be used in Conjuncture with **Grab**. Tighten your grip and Break bones. ( **Warning** ) Your strength needs to be at **Least** 15 STR higher than your targets for Crush to work. ( **Note** ) If Successful, this move will cause the Status Effect ( **Broken Bone** *). Does 100+STR Damage. ( **Note** ) Can be used with any body part that is wrapped around opponent, but for **Half** the damage done with tail.

Titles

 **Little Monster** : You killed a Grimm with your bare hands as a little kid. +20 damage to all Physical attacks while this Title is equipped.

 **Feral Child** : You have lived in the wilderness on your own for over a year. +5sp when you Level up while in the wild and this Title is equipped.

 **Underground Fighter** : It might not be legal, but you are very good at it. X2 Money gained from Underground Fights you win.

Knowledge

 **Hunting** \- Level **MAX**

 **Textiles** \- Level **MAX**

 **Craft** : Level **MAX**

 **Whittling** : Level **MAX**

 **Art** : Level **MAX**

 **Music** : Level **MAX**

 **Grimmology** \- Level 15

 **Herbology** \- Level 40

 **Cooking** \- Level 45

 **Trapping** \- Level **MAX**

 **Butchery** : Level **MAX**

0o0

 **So, hopefully no one hates me for the Semblance. After thinking it over, seeing the votes and listening to the advice from a few reviews and PM's this one fit the best with what I am doing.**

 **Having said that, I might still use the other idea's later for other OCs.**

 **After this I will be aiming to update this weekly, at least while I have the time to write.**

 **Anyway, hope you all liked the chapter, let me know what you thought :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I finished the chapter sooner then I expected and didn't see a point in holding off on posting it. just don't expect chapters to always be updated this quickly. I have some free time on my hands right now that is giving me a change to write more than normal.**

 **There is a knew poll for the pairing, so please go and vote. And please remember that Pyrrha is only the first person he has met, they can just as easily stay friends.**

 **A few people asked for a better idea of Grimm's weapon. Look up** 'Kusarigama' **, it's a Japanese weapon made with a chain with a scythe like blade on one end and a metal weight on the other. Grimm's weapon is like that, only with metal hooks on the ends with the inside of the hooks being blades.**

0o0

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY :(

0o0

Chapter 4- Making Friends

0o0

"Ready! 3…2…1…FIGHT!"

The moment Jasper called fight, Pyrrha rushed me with her shield up, aiming bash me off balance. It was ok, but still stupid. I can see that she put all her weight behind it and left herself nothing in case it failed. Unfortunately for her, I also had a higher STR Stat and plenty of time to brace myself. Instead of dodging I stood my ground and met her Shield Bash with my right Hook. It stopped her momentum dead and caused her to crash into her own shield at an awkward angle. Or it would, if she didn't twist at the last moment to bleed off the momentum and spin around me.

(!)

Grimm

 **-50**

(18,250/18,300)

(!)

Tanking the shield bash wasn't without risk, but it wasn't anything to worry about.

With Pyrrha now behind me I was at a disadvantage, one she was already taking advantage of as she thrust her spear at my upper back. Only for my tail to intercept it, knocking the shaft up and over my shoulder. Before Pyrrha could react, I tossed the Hook in my right hand forward and grabbed the ned of her spear just under the blade and yanked it out of her grip. The hook I tossed shot across the area before the chain ran out, and with a flick of my left wrist that still held the other hook it started to circle around us.

Seeing the danger Pyrrha rolled backwards, just avoiding the chain as it was about to hit her mid-drift and was back on her feet in the same move. I lifted my arm as the chain wrapped around my chest, before circling back around and catching Pyrrha by surprise. Not expecting the second pass, she couldn't react in time as the Hook caught her around the neck.

At least it should have, yet at the last moment it 'missed' by an inch. I didn't miss the slight wave of he now free hand as the hook came at her. Seems she was already using her Semblance in subtle ways to manipulate the fight, something I had a feeling she learned from Jasper. It was the sort of thing the old bastard would do.

There was a pause in the fight, with us now on the opposite side of the area than we started. I tossed her spear in between us, knowing that she would make a grab for it and if she didn't want to show her Semblance openly she would need to get close to it. We didn't brake eye contact and started to slowly circle each other, matching step for step without closing the distance.

Pyrrha was more cautious of me now. She knew I was strong enough to tank her shield bash and quick enough to counter her when she slipped behind me. Pyrrha is good, fast, strong, and skilled. But she didn't have the experience to match it yet.

I have been fighting both Grimm and Human's/Faunus for years, learned to read them. Pyrrha was used to dominating her opponents like me, but it had stunted her progress a little too much. It is something I imagine she will overcome that when she starts fighting in tournaments.

But until than I can take advantage of her lack of experience, and the fact I knew her Semblance.

"I'm impressed, thought I had you for a moment there. But I missed…lucky for you I guess." I said, a small smirk on my lips.

Pyrrha grew visibly uncomfortable at my comment, braking eye contact…just as I expected her too. In that moment her attention shifted I sent my left hook right at her face with a flick of my wrist. Because she looked away Pyrrha didn't notice until it was too late, and with no time for her to lift her shield to block she was limited on choices.

In a few years when she had more experience and control, Pyrrha would probably lean to the side and subtly push the hook away while making it look like a very close dodge. But as she is now, Pyrrha panicked. Eyes wide in panic she moved her free hand up and used her Semblance to visibly, at least to the trained eye, knock it off course and go over her shoulder.

(14,900/15,000)

It cost her 100 ap to use her Semblance.

Reacting quickly, I grabbed the chain and brought the hook to a stop and pulled, bringing it back at the back of her neck. Unable to recover from her panic in time Pyrrha took the hit and was knocked off balance onto her face.

(!)

Pyrrha

 **Critical! Head Cleaver!**

 **178 X 5 = 890**

 **-890!**

(14,010/15,000)

(!)

If she didn't have aura it would have taken her head clean off.

I didn't take advantage of the opening I made, waiting for her to get up. I should have, should end it quickly, but I was having fun. This is the first fight in years that is making me try and I didn't want to just choke her out like I usually did.

I waited until she was back on her feet before speaking, a large grin on my face. "I saw that, what you did." I said, making her eyes widen slightly and glance towards Jasper on her left. The old bastard had a hand over his face and was shaking his head in exasperation.

Turning her attention back to me Pyrrha bit her lips, practically hiding behind her shield. "I-I don't know what you are talking about." She tried to deny.

Instead of answering, I did something that made Pyrrha's eyes widen and the crowd go silent in shock. I dropped Jormungandr on the ground at my feet, leaving me without a weapon, before lifting my fists. "I'm not sure if you are Telekinetic or something else, but I know you did something to change the direction of my Hook. So, let's see if you can push my fists." I said.

Pyrrha became visibly pale at my words and her eyes moved to the spear still on the ground between us. I couldn't just come out a say I knew her Semblance from the start, it would have been suspicious. But with a little misdirection and forcing her to use it in a less inconspicuous way I had the excuse of having 'deduced' it. Now she will either need to use it in front of the crowd and make her spear return to her, or she will need to run and grab it herself.

Pyrrha's nerve broke at this point and she made a brake for her spear, practically diving at it. But I'm faster, and when she dived for the spear I was there to meet her. I grabbed her outstretched hand by the wrist before it could reach her weapon, pulling her to her feet. My fist shot forward for her face but Pyrrha brought up her shield, causing a gong like ring to fill the air and a large dent.

Not giving her time to recover I brought my knee up into her stomach, denting in her Armour like it was tissue paper.

(!)

Pyrrha

 **-128!**

(13,882/15,000)

(!)

Fun fact, armour is useless if you have aura, at lest to the Game system. Grimm had Armour Points, but Humans and Faunus didn't, so it had no effect to the damage calculator. I assume this is because Aura is itself a type of Armour.

The hit knocked made Pyrrha stumble back a few feet, but she recovered before falling and instantly made another attempt for her spear. At least I thought she was. When I went to block her again she changed direction at the last second and instead punched me in the chin.

(!)

Grimm

 **-110!**

(18,140/18,300)

(!)

Unlike Pyrrha I didn't stumble, but the hit was distraction enough for her to grab her spear and backup a few feet to put distance between us.

Before I had time to react Pyrrha started stabbing with her spear, hitting my several times before I could back up.

(!)

Grimm

 **50 X 6 = 300**

 **-300!**

(17,840/18,300)

(!)

She tried to follow and press her advantage but overextended a thrust at my chest. Dodging to the left I trapped the spear under my armpit and pulled her forward and headbutted her.

(!)

Pyrrha

 **-128!**

(13,754/15,000)

(!)

Grimm

 **-64!**

(16,876/18,300)

(!)

I took half the damage I dealt for my trouble, but it was worth it. Pyrrha stumbled back stunned, though her grip on her spear didn't faulter and she took it with her. Pressing my advantage, I stepped into her guard and started raining down hits to her chest and stomach.

(!)

Pyrrha

 **128 X 8 = 1024**

 **-1024!**

(12,730/15,000)

(!)

I was too close for her to use her spear at this point, something Pyrrha realised as she dropped it along with her shield and started returning my hits. At least as many as she could.

(!)

Grimm

 **110 X 3 = 330**

 **330!**

(17,500/18,300)

(!)

We broke apart, Pyrrha grabbing her shield and spear again.

I couldn't keep the grin of my face. This was so much fun! It has been too long since I fought someone that could put up an actual fight…it made me want to take it further

I watched as Pyrrha regained her breath and got into the same stance she used when we started the fight, her eyes focused on me intently. The look on her face when I started laughing a moment later was amusing, the complete shock and confusion.

I couldn't help it, I was so excited. "You know, I am really enjoying myself fighting you. I haven't felt a rush like this in years. So, I'm going to take you seriously..." I said, my tongue flicking out in excitement.

(!)

 **Grimm**

-5000

 **+10 STR!**

 **+10 DEX!**

 **X5 STR!**

 **X5 DEX!**

 **Mutation Meter** : 3

(12,500/18,300)

(!)

My body rippled, scales replacing skin and hair receding into my skull. My muscles bulged, and my height doubled, changing my body type from slim to large. My mouth opened wide as my teeth all turned into needed like fangs, my cheeks taking on a snake like quality, so my mouth can open several times wider than it should and my nose disappeared into my face. My hands triples in size with long claws sprouting out the end of my fingers, and my tail doubled in length and thickness behind me. *****

My shirt and jeans burst at the seams as my body expanded, my shoes exploding as my feet outgrew them and claws shot out of my toes. I was left in nothing but a pair of blood red sorts that stretched to accommodate my new size.

My transformation was finished in 3 seconds, and the room fell completely silent. This is the first time I showed anyone my Semblance, and both Pyrrha and the crowed seemed too shocked to react. Now standing at 8 feet tall I towered over Pyrrha's small form, a slowly reached up and tore what was left of my shirt off and threw it to the side.

" **Don't lose your never now…I want to see just how good you are!** " I said as I crouched slightly in preparation. My voice now deep and growling.

I didn't charge forward as much as step, my now wider stride closing the space between us in 4 steps. Pyrrha recovered from her shock in time to bring her shield up to block my swipe, but my claws tore through it like paper and ripped it off her arm even as she jabbed her spear at my stomach.

(!)

Grimm

 **-50!**

(12, 450/18,300)

(!)

I barely felt it, bringing my left hand forward and swiping it across her stomach.

(!)

Pyrrha

 **Critical!**

 **490!**

 **X2 = 980**

 **-980!**

(11,750/15,000)

(!)

The force of the blow sent Pyrrha flying across the arena, skidding across the floor to the edge. The advantage of having claws, it made it so most of my attacks were Critical.

Ok, so maybe using my Semblance is a little overkill while Pyrrha is still a little green and the battle high was getting to me. But I think she needs to lose, and not by a close margin. In the show Pyrrha always felt like an outsider because she was better then everyone else my miles, it led to confidence issues and insecurities. It also made her push herself to meet everyone's expectations, and that wasn't healthy.

So, I am going to by the bigger fish. I am going to be the one stronger than her, so she doesn't have to be the best.

I didn't give her time to get up, stomping over in a few steps while she was on her hands and knees. Aura might protect you from getting hurt, but it didn't stop you feeling pain. Phantom Wounds were a common side effect, while you felt the pain from a wound that wasn't there. It faded quickly but it can still be debilitating.

My foot slammed down on her back, forcing her flat to the ground and forcing a chocked scream from her throat.

(!)

Pyrrha

 **Critical! Backbreaker!**

 **490!**

 **X5 = 2450**

 **-2459!**

(9291/15,000)

(!)

I didn't take my foot off Pyrrha's back, keeping her pinned. My clawed foot was as large as her entire back. She lost the grip on her spear again and it fell just out of her reach. She tried to get it, but I increased the pressure on her back. " **Why are you even here? You don't need the money, you can probably get anyone to sponsor you when you come of age. So…why are you here slumming it with us? Is it for the excitement? The thrill? Did you want to come and show us our place, how much better you are then us?** " I asked, knowing she couldn't answer.

I looked to the side of the area at Jasper, who seemed to be the only person not shocked into silence at my transformation. In fact, it didn't seem to have fazed him at all. Even as I stomped his granddaughter into the ground he didn't so much as flinch.

Narrowing my eyes at him, a ground my foot into Pyrrha's back for emphasis. " **Call the match old man, she's done.** " I said.

Jasper looked up at the screen before frowning at me. "Not yet, she still has Aura." He claimed stubbornly.

I gave a snort. " **Don't be a stubborn, you know it's over. Don't make me hurt your Granddaughter anymore then necessary. I will do it if you make me, you know I will.** " I threatened, adding a little more pressure, and stopping the movement of her chest and getting a gasp of pain.

I saw his hands balling into fists even if his face stayed the same as he met my stare. He broke first. "Alright! Winner is Grimm!" he called before jumping up into the arena and moved to check on his granddaughter.

The moment he called the match I took my foot off Pyrrha and stepped back, already cancelling my Semblance. I shed my Mutated body like a snake skin and it feel to the ground in pieces as I quickly grabbed the now stretched shorts that almost fell now that I shrunk back down.

(!)

 **You Won!**

 **+140exp**

(!)

 **Achievement Alert!**

 **Not so Invincible!**

 **You won a fight against Pyrrha Nikos!**

 **Rewards** : 5000exp, 25,000L and +10sp

(!)

Level up!

+10sp

(!)

Alert!

 **The 'Shop' function is now available!**

(!)

 **Alert!**

 **System Update!**

 **The Gamer system as been updated and altered slightly.**

 **1\. Vitality stat has been removed and Heal Regain fixed. All states that were previously in VIT have been converted into Stat Points.**

 **2\. The Shop has been unlocked.**

(!)

I always hate it when I get an info dump like that, its really distracting. On the other hand, it seems I now have a 'shop' that I need to check out the moment I have the chance.

I stayed out of the way as Jasper held Pyrrha back to her feet, whispering something in her ear as he helped her off the platform. I grabbed Jormungandr from where I left it on the ground before jumping down myself. The crowd, having gotten over their shock at my Semblance, were cheering. At least most were, the ones who bet on Pyrrha were tearing up betting slips.

I didn't spare any of them a glance as I left, only pausing long enough to collect my earnings for the night before leaving.

 **+3000L**

0o0

My apartment was on the same street as the Drunken Huntsmen. It wasn't huge, but it was more than enough for only one person to live comfortably.

The living room had what this world used as a tv on the wall, a large glass screen with invisible components. I only had an armchair but since I am the only one living here and didn't really have guests it was all I need. I had my own bathroom with a shower too, though it is a little small. The kitchen was a counter to the side with an oven and cooker under it, and the fridge constantly hummed.

Overall, it wasn't the best, but it was better then anywhere else I've lived since being reborn and it didn't cost too much at 500L a month.

Locking the door behind me I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before dropping into my chair and concentrating.

(!)

 **Congratulation, you can now use the** Shop **function of the Gamer System. Please be aware that the Currency used can be either Linen or Stat points depending on the product. For convenience a** Currency Exchange System **, is available.**

 **In the Shop you can buy** Dust Crystals **,** Perks **,** Skill Books **,** Upgrades **and** Special **. New products will be added, so be sure to check.**

(!)

 **Currency Exchange** : 500L = 1 Stat Point

 **Money** : 48,375L

 **Stat Points** : 106

Dust Crystals\- ( **Note** : Dust Grade is determined by size, clarity, and power as dictated by the Schnee Dust Company.)

 **Set 1** \- Suitable for ammo use and Dust Caster's.

Grade 1 Crystals- ( **X500 = 100L** ) Low Quality

Grade 2 Crystals- ( **X100 = 150L** ) Mid Quality

Grade 3 Crystals- ( **X100 = 300L** ) High Quality

 **Set 2** \- Suitable for explosive/grenade use.

Grade 4 Crystals- ( **X50 = 500L** ) Mid Quality

Grade 5 Crystals- ( **X50 = 800L** ) High Quality

 **Set 3** \- Suitable for small vehicle power source. (Car, Motorbike, small air ships)

Grade 6 Crystals- ( **X50 = 1000L** ) Low Quality

Grade 7 Crystals- ( **X1 = 5000L** ) Mid Quality

Grade 8 Crystals- ( **X1 = 15,000** ) High Quality

 **Set 4** \- Warship/Warship cannon source.

Grade 9 Crystals- ( **X1 = 700,000L** )

Grade 10 Crystals- ( **X1 = 1,000,000L** )

 **Types Available** : Pure. Water. Fire. Wind. Earth. Lightening. Ice. Gravity. Radioactive. ( **Note** : Dust can be combined though **Dust Alchemy** to create other elements of Dust.

( **Note/Warning** : Crystals Grenade 6 or lower can be Ground into Dust Powder but become unstable Grade 7 and higher. Grade 7 and higher can be shaped but must be done by a professional.)

Perks

 **Scale Armour** : (Passive) Your scales are hard as steel. -100 damage on areas covered in scales.

 **Cost** : 50ap

 **Dust Resistance** : (Passive) -100 damage from Dust based attacks.

 **Cost** : 50ap

 **Growth Spurt** : (Temporary) +5STR when you Level Up for the next 5 Levels.

 **Cost** : 10ap

Skills Books

 **Dust Alchemy** : (Knowledge) The source of all power and technology in Remnant. Dust Alchemy reflects your ability to prepare Dust, including mixing new elemental types, increasing the effects of existing types, and preparing it for use in weaponry. Buying this Skill Book before gaining the skill gives +10 Levels.

 **Cost** : 10sp

 **Mechanic** : (Knowledge) You're a Gear Head. Mechanic reflects your ability to understand and build machines/high tech weaponry. Buying this Skill Book before gaining the skill gives +10 Levels.

 **Cost** : 10sp

 **Meditation** : (Active) Breath in…Breath out. Meditation increases you Aura Regain. +100 AR. ( **Note** : This skill does not Level.)

 **Cost** : 25sp

 **Power Hit** : ( **Note** : does not Level.) (Active) They won't know what hit them. Power Hit allows you to use Aura to increase the power your attack. Damage dealt is equal to the number of Aura Points +STR +Weapon Damage. Limit 5000ap. Once used you must wait for the **Time** to reset. **Timer** : 10:00. ( **Note** : This skill does not Level.)

 **Cost** : 50sp

 **Grimm Lure** : (Active) Come and get me! A skill that attracts every Grimm in the area of effect to your location. **Costs** : 100ap per mile.

( **Note** : This skill does not Level.)

 **Cost:** 25sp

 **Safe Zone** : (Active) Nothing to see here. Set up a temporary safe zone invisible to Creatures of Grimm. **Requires** : Ground Grimm Bones and Pure Dust Powder. **Cost** : 1000ap per 60:00 (1 hour). ( **Note** : This skill does not Level.)

 **Cost** : 25sp

 **Camouflage** : Racial Skill- (Active) Now you see me know you don't. The ability to change the colour of your scale at will. ( **Note** : This skill does not Level.)

 **Cost** : 30ap

Special

+1 Level **Cost** : 10,000L (1 available)

0o0

Ok, so at a glance I can see several things I want to buy now.

Camouflage, Safe Zone. Grimm Lure, Power Hit, Dust Alchemy, Scale Armour, Dust Resistance, and the +1 level are all things I can use. The problem is it would cost me 240sp, which is not a small number. Even if I convert all my money into Stat points it would only get me 96sp, leaving me 38 points short and with no money left over.

So, what can I wait for and what do I need right now.

Safe Zone and Grimm Lure will be useful when I go to Beacon, but they don't level so I don't need to train them up before I go, so they can wait. +1 Level is something I can use at any time, so again it can wait. That takes away 50sp and 10,000L, making it a little easier.

Scale Armour, Power Hit and Dust Resistance however seem like thing I can use now. They would be very useful in combat, and I s like to take my time getting used to Dust Resistance. The side effects for overuse are not something to be ignored. That would cost 150 stat points, so I will need to convert 22,000L.

Camouflage would be useful when using my Semblance, and while not full on Invisibility, it would still make it harder to see me when I didn't want to be seen. That's another 30sp, which would mean another 15,000L, making the current total 37,000L.

That just left Dust Alchemy, and if I am going to be using Dust ResistanceI should get it so I don't blow myself up or something.

So overall it is going to cost me all the Stat Points I have saved up and 42,000L.

Taking a deep breath, my hand shaking, I brought up the Currency Exchange.

(!)

 **Currency Exchange!**

-42,000L = 84sp

 **You now have** \- 190sp **and** 6375L

(!)

 **You have Bought** : Dust Alchemy, Camouflage, Scale Armour, Power Hit, and Dust Resistance.

 **Total Cost =** 190sp

(!)

 **You have Brought** : 500 Grade 1 (Fire) Dust Crystals, 500 Grade 1 (Water) Dust Crystals, 500 Grade 1 (Earth) Dust Crystals, 500 Grade 1 (Wind) Dust Crystals, and 500 Grade 1 (Lightening) Dust Crystals.

 **Total Cost** = 500L

 **You have** 5875L **left.**

(!)

I think I blacked out for moment after spending so much money at once, because on moment I was just sitting in my chair, and the next I was surrounded by metal boxes. Five stacks of metal cases stacked five high, with the only difference between them being a single coloured dot on the top.

Five with a red dot, five with a brown, five with a grey, five with a blue, and the last five were yellow.

Reaching out for one of the cases with the red dot next to me, I place it on my lap and unclipped the latches. Inside was a hundred small vials about the size of my index finger, each with a shard of Fire Dust the size of a fingernail. Checking the other boxes showed the same, only with different kinds of Dust Crystals. They were almost useless considering the quality, but I didn't buy them for their potential damage power. I brought them to get used to handling Dust and to experiment a little.

I was tempted to start now, but I'm tired and a little depressed after spending so much money. I also had to be up first thing tomorrow to meet with Jasper, and considering I just humiliated his Granddaughter I doubt it was going to be fun.

0o0

 **Jasper Spartan**

 **Level** : 36

 **Title** : Hard Arse

"I have to hand it to you brat, I'm impressed." Jasper said from the other side of the desk, his eyes fixed on some paperwork in front of him.

The office is small, just big enough to fit the desk and a chair either side of it. Like his name the room was very Spartan, nothing overly personal or decorative. The desk was plan, the sort of thing you buy and assemble yourself, and the chairs on both side of it were hard and unconfutable.

Luckily there was a gap between the seat and backrest where my tail can fit through or it would have been even more unformattable.

We had been sat for five minutes before Jasper spoke, and I wasn't expecting him to say that. "…ok." I said, unsure what else _to_ say.

Seeming to notice the hesitation in my voice Jasper looked up at me from his paperwork with a raised eyebrow, "What, you thought I'd be angry because you beat my Granddaughter?" he asked.

"Kind of, I did stomp on her a few times at the end." I replied.

"Yeah, that's something we need to talk about too. But as for you winning I'm not mad. You won, she lost. It will do her some good, Pyrrha is too talented for her own good. She needs someone her own age that can challenge her. That's why I had her fight last night, I knew you would at least put up a good fight. You even called her out on her Semblance, dropping your weapon and going at her with your fists…like I said I'm impressed." He explained.

"Wait, so you _wanted_ me to beat her? Your own Granddaughter?" I asked.

" _Wanted_? Not really. But I knew you had a better chance than any of the other kids that fight for me. Like I said Pyrrha is too talented for her own good, she needs a challenge to help push her. She's been training since she was 7 to be Huntress, and she was always good. But a year ago she unlocked Her Semblance and went from good to untouchable. Hard to hit someone with a sword when they can _make_ you miss with a wave of their hand." Jasper said as he pulled out a cigarette and lighting it.

"She's in this whole program, one of those 'official' pre-Huntsmen training things. But she's so far ahead of everyone else it was starting to have a negative effect on her. Couldn't make friends because they put her on a pedestal, she's started getting self-conscious" he continued.

"So, what? You want me to be her friend? I'm not interested in a playdate with your socially awkward granddaughter. I have better things to do with my time, like training. Besides I humiliated her last night." I said with a frown.

Jasper gave me a blank stare for a moment before speaking. "First of all, never put my granddaughter and the word 'date' in the same sentence. Second, I don't want you to be her friend, I want you to be her training partner, being friends is just an inevitable result from it. You figured out her game after only a few minutes of fighting and can more than keep up with her. Third, she already asked me when I can set up another fight between you and her." He said before taking a deep pull from his cigarette and coughing.

"I'm still not hearing any incentive for me to go along with this Jasper." I said, unable to argue with what he said.

"How about the fact I'm the one who is paying you and if you want it to stay that way you will do what I say?" he threatened.

I chuckled. "We both no that is an empty threat. With my reputation I can go to any other spencer that has seen me fight and they will probably pay me double what you are now. You're the one who lose if you kick me out." I said with a smirk.

Frowning at me calling him out, Jasper let out a sigh as he put out the cigarette in his ashtray. "Then how about as a favour to me, for being the first to give you a chance? Come on kid, she's my granddaughter. Despite what people say I do have a heart, I want what's best for her. As things are now she will be one of, if not the best fighters in the tournaments. But she needs a friend, someone her own age she can trust. You might be a little shit, but I trust you." He finally said.

I debated in my head what to do. After all, hadn't I been thinking the same thing last night when I stomped Pyrrha into the ground? Sure, she would make friends when she went to Beacon, but that didn't mean it was ok for her to be alone for the next 4 years until then. I spent several minutes thinking over the pros and cons before coming to a decision.

When I looked back up at Jasper he had a small smirk on his lips, already knowing what I was going to say. Without a word he passed me a piece of paper with an address on it.

0o0

 **Pyrrha**

0o0

Five minutes. That was how long the match lasted. How long it took him to destroy her. Pyrrha had fought in spars that didn't last long before, but this was both the shortest and the first time she wasn't the one to come out on top.

It was…oddly freeing.

She lost. Not just that, she lost in such way it made her feel like a little girl who never held a weapon.

Pyrrha had been training since she was 7 years old to be Huntress, to be the best. Hours of training, sparing, and learning anything and everything about being a Huntress her family could get her. She joined the best Pre-Huntsmen program in Mistral and quickly worked her way to the top of her class, dominating all the others.

Her Semblance only made it easier, being able to control magnetism. It had been her Mothers idea to keep it secret, to use it in such a way no one would even notice. A little push here to help avoid a sword, a little pull her to help keep her grip on a weapon. It made her seem invisible against anyone that used a weapon because they were all made of metal.

But the more she sored above everyone else around her, the more the pressure tried to pull her down. Everyone _expected_ her to be the best, putting her on a pedestal. Suddenly she was 'too good' to be friends with anyone, no one believed themselves 'worthy' to be around her.

All the friends Pyrrha made when she started the class distanced themselves from her, leaving her alone.

Her skills continued to climb for a while, but the progress was getting slower. No one could challenge her anymore.

Then her grandfather told her he wanted to set up a fight between her and a Faunus boy he was sponsoring. Pyrrha and her parents knew about Jasper's…business. Though Pyrrha also knew it was more about giving kids that couldn't afford it a chance, the money was just a bonus. Her Grandfather said the boy was the best he had ever sponsored, undefeated and ruthless, that he choked his opponents out instead of trying to break their Aura.

Her parents weren't keen at the idea, but Pyrrha had argued for it. If this mystery Faunus boy could give her a good fight, then she was willing to try.

As arrogant as it might sound, the idea that she would lose had not accrued to Pyrrha. She had been dominating those around her for so long she had just gotten used to it. So many people _expected_ her to win, and she didn't want to disappoint any of them.

But the boy, Grimm Reaper of all names, he tore through her skill like it was nothing. He overpowered her, outfought her, _outthought_ her. One little slip and he had noticed his weapon _couldn't_ touch her, and then dropped it and started fighting with his bare hands. He was stronger, smarter, faster…he was _better_ than her.

Pyrrha hadn't had so much fun while fighting in years. The moment she realised she was outmatch the invisible weight on her shoulder had disappeared, and she was able to just…enjoy the fight. After that Pyrrha got in a few hits, but the moment he changed into that… _thing_ , she knew it was over. It had to be his Semblance, though it was unlike any she had heard of before.

As outmatched as she had been before, they were still reasonably close to each other in skill. After he started using his Semblance the gap between them became a crevasse. After her grandfather called the fight and helped her leave, the only thing Pyrrha could think about was that she wanted a rematch.

Pyrrha didn't care about being the best, other people had forced her into that roll and she didn't want to disappoint anyone that believed in her. What she wanted was to be strong enough to help people. To be a good Huntress, kill Creatures of Grimm and save as many lives as she could. The tournaments were just a means to an end, raise some money for herself so her family didn't have to support her, and get the attention of potential Academy's when she turned 17.

After one short fight with Grimm he had pointed out several flaws Pyrrha didn't even know she had. Both from the way he thought, and the things he said. They might have been harsh, but they were true.

He was someone who could help her be better, even if she was never the beast.

0o0

 **Grimm**

0o0

The address led me to a small gym on the opposite side of Mistral, a more 'upscale' part. It had all the usual workout equipment, weights, treadmills, etc. Along with an Arena, of course. A proper one, with protective glass around it and high-tech monitoring equipment so people can watch their spares to analyse themselves. It smelt like sweat mixed with strong cleaning fluids, several people working out and grunting in effort.

I didn't miss the way people glanced at me when I walked in, but they were more interested in their workout and didn't try to cause me any trouble. I found Pyrrha in a quiet corner stabbing her spear into a Beowolf shaped dummy repeatedly, aiming for a different spot every time.

Knowing it is never a good idea to surprise someone while they are so focused on wielding a weapon, stood to the side, and leaned against a wall to her left and waited. Pyrrha gave no indication that she noticed me and continued to stab at the dummy.

I made a mental note that she needed to work on her tunnel vision, she was too focused on what was in font of her and not enough on what is around her. It was a survival skill I was forced to learn while living in the wild. Beowolfs especially tended to attack from multiple directions at once to overwhelm whoever they are attacking.

Pyrrha is too used to fighting one on one, fighting against people. It was good for the tournaments but would get her killed against Grimm.

I stood there for 10 minutes waiting for Pyrrha to notice me before she stopped and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off he face, her eyes widening in surprise when she finally saw me. I admit though I wasn't expecting the smile that quickly replaced her surprise, a smile that reached her eyes.

Before she had time to say anything I brought my hand up in the shape of a gun and pointed it at her. "Bang…your dead. I've been stood here for 10 minutes watching you stab that stupid dummy, if I was a Grimm you'd be dead." I said in a flat tone.

Pyrrha's face went as red as her hair at my words as she glanced from me to the dummy and back. "S-sorry, I guess I was a little too focused." She apologised.

"Don't apologise all the time, it's a sign of weakness, and really annoying. If I'm going to be training with you from now on you need to grow a spine to match your skills." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Sorry" Pyrrha said again without missing a beat, only to go even more red when she realised what she said.

Instead of commenting I turned away and started walking to the door, Pyrrha grabbing her stuff and quickly moving to follow me. "I thought you were going to train with me?" She asked while trying to keep up and stuff her towel into the sports bag slung over her shoulder.

"I am, but not here. I don't train in gyms, too clinical. You get too used to fighting in a 'controlled environment', dulls your instincts." I explained as we left the gym and started walking down the street.

"O-oh, then where do you train?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not in a gym. Look we don't know each other, I'm not about to give you my life story. I'm doing this as a favour to Jasper, and because you gave me decent fight last night. You have skills, but you lack experience. You're the big fish in a little pond and those skills are going to stagnate if you don't challenge yourself. I know because it's the same problem I have. the difference is I don't just fight people." I explained as we approached the West Gate out of Mistral.

We held out our Scrolls to the gate guard for identification and waited a moment while they checked before waving us through. The tunnel outside took us five minutes to walk through and the lights kept blinking, and when we got to the other side the process was repeated with our Scroll IDs being checked. It was a hassle, but there is a reason the Four Kingdoms survived so long.

Once we were outside I turned to Pyrrha, who was looking around with curiosity. "What do you know about the Grimm in the area?" I asked.

"Not much, I know the basics but Grimmology is restricted information outside Huntsmen Starter Schools and Academy's." she replied, still looking around.

Frowning, I let out a sigh as I led her further away from the city. "The area around Mistral has mostly Ursa and several flocks of Nevermore that wonder around. While it's rare to see more than two Ursa together at the same time outside a hoard you can see upwards of a hundred Nevermore to a flock." I explained.

"Luckily most of the Nevermore are only small, the largest being the size of a dog and the smallest a normal crow. Watch out for the smaller ones though, they tend to be more dangerous than their larger counterparts, at least until you get the giant ones. They're a smaller target so its harder to hit them, and they are a lot faster. Good news is they can't shoot feathers when they are that small. Bad news is the ones they attached to their bodies are sharp as knifes. Nevermore are one of the Species of Grimm that grow over time, but it's a slow process, taking years. The Kingdom sends out Huntsmen parties every few years to wipe out the one getting too big." I continued, getting Pyrrha's full attention.

"How do you know so much? The most I've been able to get is an encyclopaedia that lists the more common Grimm." Pyrrha asked.

I debated with myself for a moment before reaching a hand under my jacket, as if to take something from an inside pocket and pulled my notebook out of my inventory and handed it to her. "You can borrow this, but I want it back." I said.

We didn't talk for several minutes as Pyrrha flipped through my notes, pausing every few pages before moving on until she look up at me again. "Did you _write_ this?" she finally asked.

"It was something to do to keep busy." I said while looking around. We are far enough away from the kingdom that Grimm should be appearing soon and I don't intend to get blindsided.

"I don't understand, how did you learn any of this? And these drawing…the detail is incredible." Pyrrha continued.

"Advantage of getting up close and personal. You learn a lot about something while fighting and killing it. Speaking of fighting and killing…" I replied, before pointing over Pyrrha's shoulder at the Ursa lumbering over to us.

 **Ursa** : 18

 **Health** : (10,000/10,000)

 **Armour** : 50

Stats

 **STR** : 90

 **DEX** : 10

 **INT** : 1

Ursa are basically tanks, they can both deal and take a lot of damage. Luckily, they are slow and dumb. If you don't let them hit you it is possible to wear them down, it just tends to take a while because of their high Armour score. The best strategy is to attack their flank, they can't turn quickly, and you can get in and out before they can attack you. The worst thing to do is attack them head on.

Which is exactly what Pyrrha tried to do.

Dropping her bag with my notebook on top of it, Pyrrha pulled the spear from her back and charged the Ursa head on. Only to be stopped short when my tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?! You don't go at an Ursa had on like that!" I yelled, letting my anger leak into my voice. Is this really _the_ Pyrrha Nikos from the anime? The Invisible Girl, best of the best? Because right now she was a green, impulsive little girl that just tried to charge head first at a Ursa!

"I-I'm sorry, I just thought-" Pyrrha started to apologise, only to be cut off when I pushed her away as the Ursa lunged forward and swiped at her. She fell on her back but recovered instantly and rolled back to her feet.

I'm not as strong as the Ursa, at least not yet, but I am a _lot_ faster and agile. So, I was able to avoid the attack at the last moment after pushing Pyrrha out of the way by jumping up and onto it's back, grabbing two of the larger Bone spikes shooting out to steady myself.

I didn't stay their long however because a moment later when it realised where I was the Ursa started to roll to crush/impale me, so doing a forward flip I twisted in the air, so I was facing it again in a crouch.

Taking my Hooks from my hips and rolled to the side as the Ursa got back to its feet, having already leaving the city. My left hook was sent flying before it recovered from its roll, shooting over its shoulder only to came back and embed itself into the Ursa's shoulder when I gave it a yank.

(!)

 **Ursa**

 **Hooked! 50 damage per minute!**

 **278 Damage!**

 **-50 Damage = 228**

 **228 Damage!**

(9,772/10,000)

(!)

The Ursa's skin is too thick for my hook to cut all the way through, but it _was_ enough for the point to stab into the skin and hook around a bone. I quickly threw my other end of Jormungandr around the trunk of a tree, hooking the chain.

With the Ursa chained to the tree until it either removed the hook or the bone in its shoulder gave out, I moved over the Pyrrha, who had been staring at me in awe. "Stop watching and start stabbing. You have at most five minutes before it gets loose. Aim for its sides and stay _away_ from the head." I said, getting a little annoyed.

"R-right!" Pyrrha said, nodding before running at the Ursa's right side this time.

The next five minutes consisted of Pyrrha stabbing the Ursa in the side, backing away when it turned to face her and running around to the other side and repeating the process again. Unfortunately, her spear was a piece of cap and did 0 damage because it had the same damage and the Ursa's Armour.

I leaned against the tree the chain was wrapped around and waited, watching as Pyrrha tried over and over to get passed the Ursa's natural Armour.

However, because my hook was stabbing into the Ursa and passed its Armour the Hooked damage was able to get through.

(!)

 **Ursa**

 **50 X 5 = 250**

 **250 Damage!**

(9,522/10,000)

(!)

Just like I predicted it took about 5 minutes for the Ursa to get free, though it did loose its arm in the process.

(!)

 **Ursa**

 **Amputation!**

 **X5**

 **200 X 5 = 1000**

 **1000 Damage!**

(8,772/10,000)

(!)

The Ursa's arm came off at the shoulder with a shower of blood and roar of pin, causing it to lose balance for a moment and fall face first into the ground. Pyrrha distance herself the moment Ursa got free, panting slightly as she glared at her spear.

Without a sharp pull I had both Hooks back in my hands.

It was time to test out a new skill.

Walking forward so I was between Pyrrha and the Ursa, I tightened my grip on the handles of my Hooks and concentrated.

(!)

 **Power Hit Charged!**

 **-5000ap**

( **Timer** : 09:59)

(!)

I was a little surprised when my right hook started generating a black glow, my Aura filling the blade and almost feeling like it is humming in my hand. Letting go of the handles and grabbing the chain I started spinning the hook until it became a glowing black blur, waiting and the Ursa stumbled to find its balance on three legs.

Taking aim, I waited for the perfect moment and threw the hook. It shot forward like a bullet, leaving a black trail behind it, right passed the Ursa's head over what was left of his shoulder. Grabbing the chain with my now free hand and I flicked my wrist that made it turn and come back around its neck. The chain wrapped around its throat once and the Hook dug into its jugular.

With one sharp pull it was over.

(!)

 **Ursa**

 **Critical!**

 **Decapitation! X10**

 **5278 X 10 = 52,780**

 **-50**

 **52,730 Damage!**

 **(0/10,000)**

(!)

 **You won!**

+170exp

(!)

The Ursa's head spun as it separated from the body, the dark blood shooting out of the neck like a fountain before the body went limp and fell to the ground, black smoke already raised off it.

Holy shit!

That just did over 50,000 damage in a single hit. Sure, it was because of Decapitation and wouldn't work against someone with Aura, but it was still an instant kill move. If I had used it when the Ursa had full health, it would have been classed as such.

Giving my hook a flick as it came back to my hand to clear off some to the blood, I turned to find Pyrrha staring at me with her eyes wide and mouth open.

I couldn't help but smile at her shock. "Come on Bear Bait, there's more where that came from. Though you might want to look into replacing that training Spear…clearly, it's not strong enough to fight Ursa. I'll try and find you a flock of Nevermore, they don't have thick skin until they are the size of a horse, so you should be able to do something next time." I said as I walked away.

0o0

We stayed out for a few more hours hunting Grimm, something that was made a lot easier when I could smell them. Nevermore are harder to track because they fly, but possible with a little effort.

True to my predictions Pyrrha faired a lot better against the Nevermore then Ursa, at least she was able to kill a few. However just like when she didn't notice me watching her she tended to focus on one at a time. The moment they swarmed her Pyrrha was overwhelmed and I had to step in.

However, by the third flock there was a noticeable difference. She was a quick learner, quickly correcting any mistakes. I would add in the odd comment/advise and she listened without question. Clearly whoever was training her before now had focused entirely on how to fight other _people_ , not Grimm.

I made sure we were back inside Mistral before dark, knowing from experience that Grimm were both harder to fight and larger in number in the dark.

Overall it was fun, even if I didn't get to do as much training as I usually would. Mostly I just made sure Pyrrha didn't get too badly hurt. If I had my way Pyrrha would be able to qualify as a full-fledged Huntress before she even set foot in Beacon, and that is not just because I wanted a sparing partner that could put up a fight…ok, so maybe it was a little.

Fighting people weaker the me was starting to show in my exp gain, with every level I needed more and fighting the same low-level people wasn't working. There is also the fact I have no intention of letting her die, not if I can help it anyway. Even if I need to be there to bitch slap Cinder myself.

I let her hold on to my notebook for a while, knowing she needed it. The restrictions on knowledge pertaining to the Grimm was both annoying and understandable. Grimm were drawn to negative emotions like a moth to a flame. If everyone knew just how dangerous the Grimm are they would be afraid all the time and draw more in even more Grimm.

If something happened that caused a spike of negativity in an area it would cause the Grimm to swarm and if people knew about that it would cause that spike. It's a never-ending cycle, one led to the other that led to the other. So, to combat this problem people high up in the food chain decided it would be better if information about Grimm was restricted to those that needed to know. A.K.A, Huntsmen. I wouldn't be surprised if there were things even Huntsmen weren't told unless necessary.

The only reason I know this is a mix of otherworldly knowledge and first-hand experience with the Grimm. When Grimm suddenly start appearing because you stubbed your toe on a rock, you learn to keep calm.

After we slit up, Pyrrha going back to her home while I went back to mine, I sent a message to Jasper to get her a better weapon. Mostly I'm expecting her the end up with her sword/spear/sniper and shield, though I can't remember their names.

The sun was already set by the time I got home, not that it is a problem with my Night Vision Skill being at MAX.

The moment I opened my door I knew something was wrong. As had become a habit over the years I flicked my tongue out to taste the air, only to be hit with an unfamiliar scent inside my apartment. Keeping myself calm I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me without turning on the light.

Eye slowly moving over the room only to freeze on my chair, or more specifically, the person sitting in it. He wasn't even trying to hide; the chair had even been turned to face the door, putting him in plain view.

The man was a giant, at least 7 feet tall with a body of pure bulging muscle. He looked like he barely fit in my chair, and the groaning sounds it made when he shifted was worrying. His arms looked at least a foot wide and covered in black fur that covered the back of his hands. But what worried me the most was what he was wearing. A white sleeveless vest over a black, sleeveless hoddie and a Grimm styled mask that covered the top half of his face. It wasn't a basic, generic mask either, but modelled to look like a gorilla type Grimm.

 **?**

 **Level:** 51

 **Title** : Whitefang General

 **Race** : Faunus- Gorilla

Stats

 **STR** :?

 **DEX** : ?

 **AUR** : ?P – ?R

 **INT** : ?

 **WIS** : ?

 **CHA** : ?

He is also stronger then Goodwitch, and I can't see his name. Probably because of the mask, guess the Gamer System doesn't let me see the name of someone if they are hiding their identity.

He made no move to get up when I came in, just sitting their staring at me. He just sat there, taking slow, deep breaths through his nose, arms crossed over his chest. I can feel his eyes moving over me, watching what I did and if I was going to make a move.

We stayed like that for several minutes before he finally broke it. "I'm impressed, you have excellent self-control. Most people would have run or attacked by now. Your hands haven't even twitched to your weapon." He said, his voice deep and gravely, like a grunt. Yet it was also oddly rich and cultured, being somewhat at odds with his ruff appearance.

Slow the Whitefang General got to his feet, my chair groaning in protest, and looked down at me. what I could see of his face seemed impassive, his lips set in a firm line. "My name is Kong. I'm sure you know from my appearance the group I represent, a group that is very interested in you…Mr Reaper." The now named Kong said.

'shitshitshitshitshit!'

0o0

 **Level** : 15 (4815-15,000)

 **Title** : Underground Fighter

 **Name** : Grimm Reaper

 **Health** : (200/200) Regain 10/hour

 **Aura** : (18,500/18,500) Regain 1000/Min

 **Age** : 13

 **Race** : Faunus- Snake (Anaconda)

 **Money** : 5875L

 **Semblance** : Devolution

 **Climate** : Normal

 **Luck Meter** : 0

 **Mutation Meter** : 0

Stats

 **STR** :78

 **DEX** : 64

 **AUR** : 155P – 100R

 **INT** : 35

 **WIS** : 41

 **CHA** : 15

 **Stat Points** : 0

Perks

 **Reincarnation** :

 **Gamer's Mind** : (Passive)

 **Gamer's Body** : (Passive)

 **Gamer's Eyes** : (Passive/Active)

 **Inventory** : (Passive/Active)

 **Aura** : (Passive/Active)

 **Snake Body** : (Passive)

 **Snake Blood** : (Passive)

 **Cold Blooded** : (Passive)

 **Scale Armour** : (Passive) Your scales are hard as steel. -100 damage on areas covered in scales.

 **Dust Resistance** : (Passive) -100 damage from Dust based attacks.

Semblance

 **Devolution** : (Active)

 **Berserker Timer** :01:00/per 5000ap used

Skills

 **Power Hit** : ( **Note** : does not Level.) (Active) They won't know what hit them. Power Hit allows you to use Aura to increase the power your attack, be it fist or weapon. Damage dealt is equal to the number of Aura Points +STR +Weapon Damage. Limit 5000ap. Once used you must wait for the **Time** to reset. **Timer** : 10:00.

 **Bite** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active

 **Attack** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Sneak** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Night Vision** : Level 50- **MAX** (Passive)

 **Knife Fighter** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Throw** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Climb** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Parkour** : Level 50- **MAX** (Passive)

 **Jormungandr Skill** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

Racial Skills

 **Camouflage** : Racial Skill- (Active) Now you see me know you don't. The ability to change the colour of your scale at will.

 **Flexible** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Track** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Grab** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Strangle** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Crush** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) (Conditional)

Titles

 **Little Monster** : You killed a Grimm with your bare hands as a little kid. +20 damage to all Physical attacks while this Title is equipped.

 **Feral Child** : You have lived in the wilderness on your own for over a year. +5sp when you Level up while in the wild and this Title is equipped.

 **Underground Fighter** : It might not be legal, but you are very good at it. X2 Money gained from Underground Fights you win.

Knowledge

 **Dust Alchemy** : Level 10

 **Hunting** \- Level **MAX**

 **Textiles** \- Level **MAX**

 **Craft** : Level **MAX**

 **Whittling** : Level **MAX**

 **Art** : Level **MAX**

 **Music** : Level **MAX**

 **Grimmology** \- Level 15

 **Herbology** \- Level 40

 **Cooking** \- Level 45

 **Trapping** \- Level **MAX**

 **Butchery** : Level **MAX**

0o0

 ***** Think Dr Conner from 'The Amazing Spiderman', with black scales.

0o0

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Again, thank you to everyone that voted on the poll, and please vote on the new Poll for the Pairing.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think of the chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you yet again to everyone that took the time to review.**

 **Sorry this chapter too longer, I did try and warn people that my writing schedule is not fixed. I wrote when I can and I haven't had as much time to write this one.**

 **1 person pointed out that they think I use too much math in the fight scenes, what do other think? I did it do add to the Gamer genre but if people are having problems with it I don't mind leaving them out for the most part.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think of the chapter. I admit I took ideas for Kong's personality from** 'Bane', **from the batman movies. Can't remember the name of the movie off the top of my head but I am sure people will know what I am talking about.**

 **The only other thing to say is that I am taking down the poll for the pairing and will put up another later in the fic. I realised after I posted it that it is too early, and I missed a few potential girls off. So I will put up a new one in a few chapters.**

0o0

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY :(

0o0

Chapter 5- Beauty and The Beast

0o0

The moment Kong told me his name the information above his head changed.

 **Kong**

 **Level:** 51

 **Title** : Whitefang General

 **Race** : Faunus- Gorilla

 **Aura** : 75,000

75,000 Aura, the man is a walking tank. It explains why he is so indifferent, he knows there is probably nothing I can do to him. If he wanted I would be a smear on the wall. Yet oddly enough while he was intimidating, I found myself oddly relaxed in his presence. His deep voice had a calming effect on me. His CHA must be high to be able to project such an Aura while looking like he can crush your head with a single hand. Everything about his body language was calm and comforting.

When I get nervous my tongue flicks out more, an instinct to look for danger. It is a habit know I have. yet despite how afraid I am right now, I wasn't doing it. I am afraid yet not afraid at the same time. Luckily Gamer's Mind made it so none of these emotions could be seen, though I have a feeling he knew.

Turning away from me Kong started wondering around my room, grabbing one of the Dust Cases and looking inside before putting it back. "I have seen you fight, you are very good. I would almost say…animalistic. You fight with your instincts, and it gives you an edge that Humans will never understand." He said, walking over to my widow, and moving the curtain enough to look outside.

"Too many Faunus try and abandon their instincts, to seem more human. They forget themselves, became…domesticated. We are _not_ humans, but neither are we animals. There is a Balance to Faunus, and the only way for us to be true to ourselves is to respect that Balance. I see that in you, when you fight. We are a lot alike Grimm, you and I." Kong explained.

The way he talked sounded cultured, intelligent. Almost like a religious leader speaking his beliefs. He spoke in such a way that it made you listen.

Somehow, I found my voice at the moment. "I'm not like you, you're a terrorist." I said.

Kong frowned at my words but didn't react beyond that, moving away from the window to face me again. "One man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter. Our methods have become more…extreme, but it works. Our cause is still just." He said.

Without warning Kong close the space between us and grabbed my right arm and ripped the bandages off, exposing the old tattoo, my momentum from the Schnee Mine. "A cause you yourself are a part of. This Slave brand, the Humans that put it there, that is what we are fighting." He said, not fighting when I pulled my arm from his grip. "You have seen first-hand the human's crimes against Faunus, the way they treat us. You belong with us, fighting along side your brothers and sisters to-"

"You are not fighting a 'good fight', you are attacking humans for no other reason than they are humans. It's not a fight, it's a hate crime! You think I hate Humans because of this mark? That they are the causes of all Faunus problems? I've been screwed over by Faunus, been looked after by humans and vice versa. It makes no difference what race you are, both have the same potential to _screw_ you over." I said heatedly.

Yet again Kong showed little reaction to my words other than a little frown. "You are young, in a few years you will learn. When you do you will see the wisdom of my words. You are not human, and they will never let you forget it." he said calmly, seeming to ignore my words.

"I know I'm not human, I like being what I am. Because of my heritage I am strong. Because of my more animal like physiology I have abilities that a human would need a Semblance to have, abilities that helped me survive where others would not. I know what I am, and I know what you are. You, and all your little followers." I said, my anger giving me confidence.

"You will learn, one day. As I said you and I are not that different. They will push you and keep pushing you until you can't take it anymore and push back. When that time come that you are ready to push back, you will have a place with us." Kong said, walking passed me towards the door. "When you are ready I will return, so until then don't loose yourself. Never forget who you are." He said, dropping a card with a Scroll number on the floor and closing the door behind him without another word.

The moment he left I locked the door, before stumbling back until I fell into my chair.

I had expected I would run into the Whitefang at some point, though I thought I had more time. Until three years ago they had still been a peaceful protest group, organising rallies, handing out flyers. Then suddenly they were. A bomb had been set off in the middle of Atlas, on a street full of shops that refused to serve Faunus.

Except they did it in the middle of the day when the street was full of people. 24 dead, 17 permanently injured and now disabled, and 64 injured. There was no warning, one minute everything was normal and the next everything was on fire. The Whitefang sent a message to the media claiming responsibility, along with threats of more violence.

As a race, I don't like humans. Odd, considering my past life. As a race, humans are ugly, selfish creatures. They do what's best for themselves and destroy anything and everything that gets in their way. In this world even with the Grimm terrorising both races, Faunus were the competition. Not only that, but from a biological standpoint Faunus are superior. We have natural gifts that humans don't have yet, naturally stronger, or faster. Yet there are more humans than Faunus. They outnumber us 10 to 1.

Individually, humans aren't too bad. There are good, honest people that try to make a difference. Unfortunately, their voice is often drowned out by the majority, and when shit hits the fan they get caught up with the rest. Not that Faunus are any different. Sure, we have more animalistic instincts, but they don't control us. A Faunus can be just as good or bad as a human.

Letting out a sigh as my thoughts continued to spiral, I got up and moved to my bed. Hopefully it would be the last time I saw Kong, he was never in the Anime after all.

0o0

 **1 Year Later**

0o0

I stood in the centre of the arena with the other contestants, all with their own weapons and styles. The people in the stands were roaring in excitement and the announcer was shouting into his microphone to rile them up even more as he introduced us one at a time.

Everything was a _lot_ bigger than the basement under the Drunken Huntsmen, the crowd, the arena, and even the monitors above us. Countless spotlights flooded every inch of the floor with light, the heat making several of the other hopeful contestants sweat. I'm the only Faunus competing. Tension was high at the moment with the Whitefang setting off more bombs and attacking Schnee Dust Trains. Jasper had to pull a lot of strings to get me in the tournament. While most people in Mistral didn't really care as long as you could fight, this tournament was being broadcast to the other Kingdoms.

They wanted to avoid causing issues, but Jasper had a lot of friends and had been Sponsoring fighters for years.

On my left was Pyrrha, Milo and Akouo in hand and a shy smile on her face. Having taken my advice, she lost the heavy armour she wore when we 'met'. Funnily enough her current clothes matched the ones she would wear at Beacon in three years. A Bronze bodice with a red sash around her legs and a shot skirt. She was still only 14 so it didn't look exactly the same, but when her body grew a little more she would fill the clothes out more.

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Level 16**

 **Title** : Natural Fighter

 **Aura** : (18,000/18,000)

Stats

 **STR** :77

 **DEX** : 72

 **INT** : 57

 **WIS** : 64

 **CHA** : 34

While not a huge increase, Pyrrha had the experience she was missing when we first fought. She didn't have the advantage I had, she could allot stat points to increase her strength or speed. A year of fighting Grimm on their turf helped a lot, and we had a spar every week, so she could measure her progress against me. Pyrrha even came close a few times, at least when I wasn't using my Semblance, but still couldn't beat me.

I am the better hand to hand fighter, even if she is using her weapons I can disarm her and when I did the fights would be over.

Luckily, she never took it too badly, seeming to use it to push herself to train harder.

Pyrrha also got a lot better to keeping her Semblance discreet. One habit I got her to stop was using her hands to control it. turns out Pyrrha didn't actually need to wave her hands, it just made things easier. Helping her learn to focus and fight at the same time hadn't been easy, but we managed. I…may have thrown her in the deep end a few times to do it, but it worked.

As for me, I kept my style casual. Red sleeveless vest, blue jeans, and bandages wrapped around my arms. The bandages were made to stretch, so if I used my Semblance they would stay on. Like Pyrrha my progress had been a little slow over the last year, but with the Shop Money to Stat Point Conversion I was able to buy a few sp to bulk up my Stats a little.

 **Level** : 16 (10,450/16,000)

 **Title** : Underground Fighter

 **Name** : Grimm Reaper

 **Aura** : (23,200/23,200) Regain 1500/Min

 **Age** : 14

 **Race** : Faunus- Snake (Anaconda)

 **Money** : 17920L

 **Semblance** : Devolution

 **Climate** : Normal

 **Luck Meter** : 0

 **Mutation Meter** : 0

Stats

 **STR** :100

 **DEX** : 88

 **AUR** : 200P – 150R

 **INT** : 37

 **WIS** : 45

 **CHA** : 17

 **Stat Points** : 10

This is both our first Tournament, and we had been training for it since I started helping Pyrrha with her training. I got my STR up to 100 just for this, so I can use the heavier attachments for Jormungandr.

The left end had a size 2 Hook for speed, but the right end had a Size 3 Claw. The claw attachment was basically three scythe blades attached to the one handle pointing slightly apart, like an animal claw. The Hooks were designed to grab and sever limbs, very effective against Grimm who didn't have Aura. The Claw were designed to slash, which is more effective against Aura but not as useful against the natural defence of the Grimm. Claws didn't work as well for throwing as the hooks, but they were good as a melee weapon.

Then there is the fact it was the largest size I had, which meant the blades are as large as I am tall. Several of the other contestants were sending me worried looks at the sight of the giant three bladed claw on my back.

As coincidence would have it, Pyrrha and I are on opposite ends of the brackets. Meaning that we wouldn't fight each other unless we both made it to the finals. Not that I had any doubt that we both would. While two of the youngest contestants, both Pyrrha and I were in the upper level and stats in the group.

The only other contender was Helga Greenwing, a 16-year-old girl with a Valkyrie like style. Heavy silver full plat armour, a helmet with wing like designs on both sides and a long blue cape. She had a heavy round shield on her left arm and a sword sheathed at her hip with a shotgun like handle and trigger. She had long blonde hair that felt to her lower back and hard blue eyes.

Unfortunately, she was in Pyrrha's block, so it is very likely I'm not going to have a chance to fight her. Helga wore so much metal Pyrrha will have no trouble. Even if Pyrrha's Semblance only allowed the 'push' and 'pull' aspects of Magnetism, it was still very versatile. Helga will be unable to touch Pyrrha, and no one will even be able to tell it was because of her Semblance.

0o0

Everything went more or less as I predicted. Both Pyrrha and I dominated the competition with easy and made it to the finals. No one had noticed her using her Semblance, assuming either her opponents missed, or she dogged every time. Helga had put up a better fight, but in the end Pyrrha still walked away without a scratch. By the time she was in the final people were already calling her The Invincible Girl.

As for me, I won all my fights without even using my Semblance. I also won them all by knockout, choking them until they lost consciousness. Most still had over half their Aura left, making it even more embarrassing. Too be honest, I'd had better fights in the underground arenas. The ones here are pampered kids, they lacked the edge you find in street kids with everything to lose.

There was one kid who made the mistake of running his mouth, calling me a 'Filthy Faunus Freak'. I knocked him out in less than a minute with his Aura full, probably ruining any future chance he had of being sponsored in another tournament. No one wanted to put money up for a looser who couldn't even put up a fight.

Unlike Pyrrha they didn't have a nickname for me yet, but I have a feeling they will when they see my Semblance. I know Pyrrha will go all out in the final, and it would be disrespectful if I didn't do the same. Jormungandr would be little help against her, but my fists are another story.

We came into the area on opposite sides to the sound of cheering and chanting, though it was clearly more in Pyrrha's favour then my own. However, when people started to actually look at me the crowds started to fall into hushed whispers at the fact I didn't have Jormungandr. Pyrrha actually rolled her eyes even as I smirked at her, falling into a fighting stance with my tail raised over my right shoulder.

The shield around the Area came online and the sound outside it was cut off, essentially trapping us both inside. The bell rang a moment later to signal the start of the match.

Knowing not to give me chance to set the pace of the match Pyrrha jumped back and switched Milo into it's sniper form, shooting the trigger before she even landed. Due to Tournament rules Pyrrha could only use up to Grade 2 Dust in her bullets, meaning they do 100 damage each. The fact that she was using Fire Dust worked in my favour too, being naturally more resistant the heat than cold.

Between my Dust Resistance, Scale Armour, and Cold-Blooded Perks this meant that her Bullets did no damage when they hit my armoured scales. Between my tail and the back of my hands I easily blocked all 10 shots she fired at me before the clip ran out. My body twisting and bending like it is made of rubber as I swotted the bullets away.

The moment the clip ran out Pyrrha flicked her wrist and changed Milo to its Spear Form, knowing I would close the distance before she had the time to reload a new clip.

Which I did.

In the time it took Milo to finish changing I was less then three feet away, almost inside her guard before I was forced to bend backwards as the spear came up at my throat. When I say bend backwards, I mean all the way back to the point the top of my head hit the floor. Using the dodge, I when into a handstand, both feet flicking up into Pyrrha's chin and knocking her back.

(!)

 **Pyrrha**

 **Knockback! X2!**

 **150 X 2 = 300**

 **300 Damage!**

(17,700/18,000)

(!)

To Pyrrha's credit, by the time I was back on my feet so was she, having turned her stumble into a backflip. Milo, still in spear form, was already being thrust into my chest before I could react.

(!)

 **Grimm**

 **577 Damage!**

(22,623/23,200)

(!)

The hit didn't even faze me, and I used the chance to grab the spear by the shaft. On instinct Pyrrha tightened her grip, expecting me to try and pull it from her grip. This left her unprepared when my tail shot around and slammed into her stomach. Stunned and unable to take a breath, Pyrrha lost her grip on Milo. Without a second thought I tossed it over my shoulder to the other side of the Arena and elbowed her in the face at the same time.

Yet again Pyrrha recovered quickly, slamming Akouo forward and pushing me back. I managed to stop myself from falling over with my tail, using it as a third leg to push myself back up and right into Pyrrha's face, my forehead slamming into her nose.

(!)

 **Pyrrha**

 **Winded! X2**

 **150 X 2 = 300**

 **150 Damage!**

 **150 Damage!**

 **Total: 600 Damage!**

(17,100/18,000)

(!)

 **Grimm**

 **377 Damage!**

(22,246/23,200)

(!)

Knowing I won the exchange, I flipped backwards and put some space between us, landing in a low couch with a smirk on my face and flicked my tongue out mockingly. Pyrrha frown, knowing the difference between when I flick my tongue by habit and when I do it to taunt someone. I saw her eyes move over my shoulder to Milo before her frown deepened.

The only thing I've never been able to get Pyrrha to do was lose her dependence on a weapon, the moment she lost it all Pyrrha could think about was getting it back. It was something I usually took advantage of in our spars, hoping that she would learn but never seemed to.

And like I usually do when we spar, I take advantage of both her divided attention and lack of a weapon.

(!)

 **Grimm**

-5000

 **+10 STR!**

 **+10 DEX!**

 **X5 STR!**

 **X5 DEX!**

 **Mutation Meter** : 1

(17,246/23,200)

(!)

My body exploded, muscles bulging and claws growing out the ends of my fingers as the black scales covered all but my eyes. Pyrrha didn't flinch, having gotten used to my Semblance after seeing it so many times when he spar. However, what I am about to do is something she hasn't seen before.

Getting up from my crouch and looking down at her from my new height a let a grin cross my face before reaching down at my ruined cloths and taking a small pouch that had been on my hip. I used a single claw to cut it open and pored the condense into my left palm. I saw as Pyrrha blinked in confusion at the sight of the small Grade 1 Fire Dust Crystals that now rested in my palm, only for them to widen in shock when I opened my mouth wide and swallowed them all.

At the same time as this was happening I used my Semblance again.

(!)

 **Grimm**

-5000

 **+10 STR!**

 **+10 DEX!**

 **Mutation Meter** : 9

(12,246/23,200)

(!)

 **Warning!**

 **Mutation Critical!**

 **-1000ap**

 **Dust Infused Mutation Successful! Grade 1 Fire Dust: 5 Used!**

 **+1000 Damage to all attacks!**

 **Timer** : 05:00 ( **Before Dust is used Up** )

(11,246/23,200)

(!)

This was a little something I have been working on in secrete ever since I first got my hands on some Dust. It was a little painful, but worth it.

Different Dust had different effects. Water Dust let me form gills and fins, making me able to swim like a fish. Lightening Dust actually made me smaller and skinnier than my Semblance made me instead of larger, but also made me very fast. Earth Dust did the opposite, turning me into a goliath with almost unbreakable scales that all but negated all damage.

As for Fire Dust…

Spikes grew out the top of my head like a mohawk, down my spin and ending at the tip of my tail. The space between my scales started to glow an ominous orange, along with my claws. My muscles bulged yet again as heat waves started coming from my body and the ground gave a' _Hisss_ ' as my feet burned the floor and trails of smoke rose into the air. Although I can't see it, I also knew my eyes had been replaced by flames and with every breath small streams of fire burst out of my nostrils.

Fire Dust is pure damage, even touching me t this point would cause damage. It burned through a _lot_ of my Aura, no pun intended, and didn't last long but was worth every second.

Smirking at the shocked look on Pyrrha's face, I leaned forward and took a deep breath and roared. Like a dragon fire streamed out of my mouth in a wide cone of white hot flames. Pyrrha dived to the right just in time to avoid the flamethrower but it was clumsily, and she feel to the floor because of it. Before she could get back on her feet I was in front of her, my glowing claws raised high ready to slash into her Aura.

Only to freeze when the bell rang, ending the fight.

Both Pyrrha and I look at each other, confused. I glanced at our Aura's and sure enough we both still had more than enough.

(!)

 **Grimm**

(11,246/23,200)

 **Pyrrha**

(17,100/18,000)

(!)

Pyrrha still had most of her Aura, but that was only because I used so much for my Semblance. Even than I still had almost half my own left. Then I glanced up at the screens overhead that displayed our Aura's to the crowd and felt my currently boiling looked even hotter.

(!)

 **Grimm**

(90/23,200)

 **Pyrrha**

(17,100/18,000)

(!)

It was wrong, somehow. Expect it couldn't be wrong, the AL Chip was connected to my Aura right now…unless someone purposely messed with the monitor itself…

A glance at Pyrrha shower her own eyes staring at the monitor in a mixture of confusion slowly building realisation. We had fought each other enough times for Pyrrha to know something was wrong, she knows I have more than enough Aura. I saw the moment she understood, her own eyes filling with anger.

Before either of us could say anything the barrier around the arena was dropped and the announcer walked over to Pyrrha with a large smile on his face. He was dressed in a glittery suit with a red bowtie and overly large microphone in his hand, his too white teeth seeming to catch the light as his grin got even larger as he came over.

"And there you have it! our new champion, The Invincible Girl herself…Pyrrha Nikos!" he called out, his voice echoing the stadium along with the cheering crowds, the sound having returned when the barrier dropped. He didn't even glance at me as he passed by and pulled Pyrrha to her feet, shoving the microphone in her face. "Do you have any words now that you won?" he asked the now flustered red head.

As this was happening the effects of the Fire Dust wore off, the glow under my scales quickly fading and the fire in my eye going out. I still had the spikes though. I watched as Pyrrha struggled to get a word in around the announcer, who kept pulling the microphone away to ask another question before she could answer any of his questions.

Without a word I deactivated my Semblance, shedding the skin of my giant form without missing a step as I walked out of the arena towards the locker-room. I can still hear the crowd chanting Pyrrha's name as I left, and every time I did it only added to my building rage. I was a little surprised to see Jasper waiting for me in the locker-room, his face set in stone and a deep frown on his face. He also couldn't meet my eye, his own fixed to the floor.

"They fixed the fight." I said, not even bothering to ask.

Jasper let out a deep sigh and ran a hand over his face. "A computer tech messed with the settings, made it look like Pyrrha was doing more damage than she was, and you were burning through your Aura constantly while using your Semblance. The moment I realised something was wrong I went to the people in charge and we went straight to the control room, but by the time we got there the match was called. If word gets out it would ruin both the tournaments and Mistral's reputation…their covering it up." He explained, clearly not happy about it.

I said nothing, gathering up my stuff and pulling a new shirt and pants over before moving to the door. As I passed him Jasper grabbed my arm, stopping me in place. "I know your angry, so am I. But as much as I hate it there is nothing we can do. No one _wants_ to admit someone rigged the fight." He said.

"And no one wanted a Faunus to win either…did they." I asked, my voice laced with venom. Jasper grip loosed enough for me to pull my away, and yet again he couldn't meet my eye. "This computer tech, did he do it for money, or because I'm a Faunus? I bet it had to do with their decision to cover it up, right?" I said, my voice cold and eyes hard.

Jasper's silence was all the answer I needed. No one wanted a Faunus to win, especially against a clearly talented and popular human like Pyrrha.

Without another word I left.

0o0

 **3 Days Later**

0o0

It wasn't until a few days later that I learned what nickname they gave me.

The tournament was all over the news, pictures of Pyrrha showing up every few minutes before going back to the newsreaders. She had officially been crowned 'The Invincible Girl' now and there was already talk of several companies wanting to higher her as their spokeswoman/model. They ran stories about how some fancy training program had taught her a year ago before we met, a few little things about her family and so on. But they avoided anything from the last year, editing me out completely.

Pyrrha had yet to give an interview, though it she was supposed be giving a live statement soon.

'The Beast'…that's what they called me. Grimm 'The Beast' Reaper. I would have liked it, if not for the fact they used it as an insult. They showed several clips of our fight while I was Transformed, throwing around words like 'Savage' and 'Wild'. It was all glossed over to sound like simple conversation, describing my 'fighting style', but it was actually the newsreaders taking shots at me being a Faunus. They were painting Pyrrha as a hero and me a monster she defeated, and with each new comment my grip on the armrest of my chair tighten in annoyance. The only thing that was missing was someone trying to claim I was a member of the Whitefang.

At that thought my eyes moved down to the card in my left hand, the very same that Kong had dropped a year ago when he tired to recruit me. I don't even know why I kept it, I never had any intention of joining a Terrorist group, but I just never bothered to throw it out.

But for the first time as I watched the new I was…tempted. A small part in the back of my mind was whispering to call the number. Why care about humans when they didn't care about me, when they went out of their way to make me the bad guy. It wasn't about the prize money I was cheated out of, it was that they wouldn't stop twisting the knife after they stabbed me in the back. the card was wrinkled to the point the number was almost illegible, but I could still make it out.

Without a second glance I tossed the card away, not even bothering to look where it landed.

Other than my chair and the tv attached to the wall everything in the room was packed up, the boxes waiting to be moved into storage until I have a new address to send them. I needed to get out of Mistral, away from everything.

If there is one thing to learn from the RWBY show and fandom, it is that there is someone in Vale who will hire anyone so long as they are mildly useful. A little research and I had an address, now all I needed to do is wait for my ride in a few hours.

I felt a little bad about not saying anything to Pyrrha, but she is so busy at the moment it is almost impossible to see her. I left a letter with Jasper to pass on to her when he got the chance, though the old man wasn't happy. However, he also couldn't disagree with my decision to leave either, not after everything that happened. Mostly Jasper didn't like the fact I was leaving before talking to Pyrrha.

But one of the advantages of having knowledge of the future is that I know she will be fine. While most of said knowledge was now useless with my direct interference with events I am confident that everything will work out how it needs to.

Everyone has their own theory about time travel, and I am the same. I believe that time is like a river, constantly flowing in the same direction. You can throw a stone and disrupt the flow for a moment, but it still flows towards the same direction. However, if you throw enough stones or even a few boulders, and eventually the river gets blocked and find a new direction to flow. My exitance in this world is a boulder, not enough to divert the river but it now has to flow _around_ me, slightly changing the flow. Everything decision I make, every person I meet, Grimm I kill etc, is another stone. Meeting Pyrrha, getting involved with her life, was another Boulder.

Eventually my existent is going to completely divert the River that is Time, the question is how many more stones can be thrown in before the River is blocked and need to change direction.

Pyrrha still won the Tournament, technically, so the River is still flowing towards its original direction for the moment. In theory, every time I meet someone from the main Story line will be another boulder. In other words, the start of Beacon. That is where I am assuming everything will change, or to be more specific the entrance exam, though a few events might still slip through I can't count on them.

At least that is the theory I choose to believe. Unless I do something to purposely alter the flow, like kill Torchwick or something, the river will continue until too many stones and boulders block it off.

0o0

 **3 Months Later**

0o0

Walking to Vale from Mistral was a long and dangerous trip, but it meant that by the time I arrived most people had already forgot about me. Pyrrha was still a household name but few people gave a second thought to the people she 'beat'.

Vale was a lot quieter than Mistral. The buildings are of an older design and the streets were cobblestone. If Mistral was like Vegas, Vale id like Victorian England. There are a few shops and cafés, but none of them had the neo signs you see in Mistral.

The only thing that ruined the image of the past was the modern cars and the cloths people wore. There were a lot less cars too, though they were just as advanced and streamline as the ones I saw in Mistral. They moved slowly over the cobbled street but made almost no sound as they passed.

It was 8pm and the sun had already set, but the shops were still open, and the streetlight covered everything in a yellow light. There were a surprising number of Faunus mixed in with the humans, though not as many as in Mistral. The two groups seemed to ignore each other for the most part. I did notice a few widows claiming not to sell to Faunus though.

Walking down the street with a black hoddie with the hood up and my tail wrapped around my waist, no one gave me a second look. The hood is pulled forward to cover the top of my face, so the only Faunus characteristic visible is my teeth, which were mostly covered by my mouth being closed and keeping my head down.

Glancing at the app on my phone I turned left down an ally into a more modern area with large square buildings, warehouses used for storage mostly with the odd Bullhead hanger thrown in. none of them were what I am looking for. Luckily the map on my Scroll is really detailed, because all the buildings look the same in with no way to identify them other then a large Number on the doors.

Several twists and turns later I came to a stop outside one of the warehouses. It was slightly different from the others around it. there is no number, and the door was split into two. There was also two men guarding it, dressed in identical black suits with red ties, black hats, and red tinted sunglasses. Why they would wear sunglasses at night I don't know, but to each their own. On their right hips was a blood red katana, simple and generic in design.

I stood out of sight watching them for a few minutes as they talked, leaning against the wall either side of the door. They weren't even paying attention to what was going on around them.

In the anime all of Junior's henchmen were designed to be exactly the same with a few having facial hair being the only distinction. While they were dressed the same the two men didn't have the same face. One had a larger noise, the other a wider face and darker skin tone.

 **John Grant**

 **Title** : Grunt

 **Level** :7

Stats

 **STR** : 19

 **DEX** : 14

 **INT** : 12

 **WIS** : 10

 **CHA** : 9

 **Mike Pond**

 **Title** : Grunt

 **Level** : 6

Stats

 **STR** : 15

 **DEX** : 16

 **INT** : 10

 **WIS** : 13

 **CHA** : 9

They weren't much, stronger then someone without Aura but nothing compared to a trained user. Not that I expected much to begin with, it was a known fact in the anime that Juniors men were weak only good for making up numbers.

Moving into their line of sight I saw them both quickly straighten up and put a hand on their weapons, watching me carefully as I approached. When I reached the door the one on the left, John, held a hand up and stopped me. "Trust me squirt, nothing in them for you." He said.

Raising my head, I saw both men flinch when my tongue flicked out and they saw the scales on my face.

0o0

 **Junior**

0o0

When he was younger Junior would watch his father and brothers 'work', silently observing what they did and how they did it. His family had always been low level thugs, hired muscle for other people. Of course, it is always the hired thugs that are the first to be thrown to the wolves. Junior is the only member of his immediate family that wasn't in prison. Luckily, he was never close with any of them to begin with and didn't care one way or another.

Unlike the rest of his family Junior had brain. He might look like a thug, but he wasn't, he learned from his family's mistakes and built himself up from nothing. In the five years since he was left on his own Junior had built his own empire and is known as the man when it came to information. If you wanted someone found, you came to him. If you needed the plans for a building, you came to him. He never asked why and if he couldn't help you Junior could send you the person who can.

Everything was run out of his Club, which was actually completely above bored. The club was his staging area, a place to meet contacts and exchange information. But none of it went though the books in any way it can be tracked through the Club. The police knew he was crooked but could never find anything on him. They came always focused on the Club.

It was a simple plan that Junior was very proud of.

The only problem he really had was that fact that all the people working for him are useless. They are weak, stupid and an embarrassment. Their only saving grace was the fact they are loyal, even if they got caught none on his boys would ever betray Junior. It was why he kept them around, better a loyal pawn than a traitorous Knight. It was why Junior was so good at not getting caught, he only hired people he knew he can trust not to stab him in the back.

The Club was packed as always, the music loud enough to make the bottles behind the bar rattle. Between the lights and smoke machine the room was covered in a haze that could confused anyone not used to it, which Junior was. He like the psychological advantage it gives him when dealing with people. Though he had no idea why his DJ insisted on wearing that stupid teddy bear head thing.

Junior watched all this from behind the bar, a glass of whisky in front of him while cleaning an empty one with a cloth. The hypnotic movement of the people dancing drawing his eye for a moment, his eyes drawn to several women and a smirk crossing his lips.

His good mood was ruined when the front doors slammed open and the two guys he had watching them came flying in, skidding across the floor until the stopped at the bar in front of him. The music came to a screeching stop and all movement froze for a moment, before continuing as if nothing happened.

Frowning as he walked around the bar and sent a glare at the two men on the ground, Junior turned his attention to the doors even as several of his men moved to stand around him, weapons drawn. Junior couldn't fault them a moment later when a kid walked though the doors. Most of his body was covered by a baggy hoddie and pants but his Hight gave it away.

However, while his men hesitated Junior's eyes narrowed, moving from the two men who had been thrown across his club and back to the kid. He watched as he walked calming towards him, hands in pockets and head tilted down so his face was covered. He made no aggressive moves and seemed unarmed, though you can never tell with technology what it was today.

Stepping forward to meet the kid and motioning for his men to hold off unless he gave the signal, Junior stepped forward and let an annoyed expression cross his face. "Ok kid, you have my attention. Who are you and what do you want?" He asked without missing a beat.

"I'm looking for a job, heard you might be able to help me." He said with a shrug.

"Come back in a few years when you've grown up and I might." Junior replied.

The kid didn't reply, just lift his head up and grin. His fang like teeth shown and black scales catching the light. Then the kid…wasn't a kid anymore. He was an 8 feet tall lizard man with almost as wide as three of his guys stood next to each other. His cloths fell to the ground in shreds, leaving him in nothing but a pair of red shorts that had stretched to fit his new size.

For the second time that night everything when quite and still as all eyes turned in their direction. The guys stood around him took a step back even as Junior stood his ground and looked up at the now taller kid with a calculating expression before a small smirk slowly spread across his lips.

"Well…once again you have my attention. Why don't you follow me to my office and we can talk somewhere quieter?" Junior asked, gesturing for the kid to follow him.

The kid's answering smirk looked a lot more intimidating.

0o0

 **Grimm**

0o0

 **Junior**

 **Title** : The Boss

 **Level** : 19

 **Age** : 18

Stats

 **STR** : 82

 **DEX** : 55

 **INT** : 97

 **WIS** : 102

 **CHA** : 92

It wasn't what I was expecting to see when I met Junior, though when I think it also wasn't too big a surprise. His stats were more focused on his mind mental ability over physical because despite his appearance Junior is an Information Broker, not a thug. He didn't fight unless he needed to, he planned. It's one of those things you never think about when watching an Anime, characters become two dimensional.

Junior as it turns out is actually a decent guy, for a 'mob boss'.

After moving to his office, we were able to work out a deal. I told him upfront that I was planning to go to Beacon in 3 year, and that while I don't care if he was involved in anything illegal I wasn't interested in it myself. Junior was surprisingly accommodating and made me an offer to work at The Club, it being his only 'clean' business, at least for the most part. So, after working out the details, I became the new Bouncer/Barman/whatever else is needed at the time for The Club. I was getting 800L and night to start off, but after a month if all worked out Junior promised to increase it to 1500L.

There is only one catch.

" **Tell me again why I need this?** " I asked, my voice deep because I'm in my second form.

"Your working for me now, you need to look the part. So, stop whining. I'm paying for this anyway so it's no skin off your bones kid. You can't walk around in nothing but a pair of shorts while working, it's not that kind of Club." Junior said, leaning against the wall, and watching with an amused expression as an old man with a tap measure balanced on a step ladder to take my measurements.

Part of the deal was that while working at The Club, I stay in this form. The other part is that I need to 'dress the part', as Junior liked to put it. so here I am, getting fitted for a suit because nowhere has cloths in my current size. Luckily, he knew a guy who knows another guy.

The guys name is Maximus Tailor, yes, the tailor's name is Tailor. He is in 80's, has pale wrinkled skin and no hair on top of his head. However, he more than made up for it with his bushy grey eyebrows. His eyes are a slightly milky grey and there is a scare in the shape of an X over his right cheek. He is also shorter than me when I'm not using my Semblance, hence the step ladder. Despite his age though Maximus' hands were steady, and he worked quickly, not even blinking when he saw me change.

"Ok, so what are you looking for here? Full suit or just the bones? Not sure he would look right with a jacket or hat like your other boys. I recommend we keep it simple. White shirt, black vest and pants, then throw in a red tie to match." Maximus suggested when he finished taking my measurements. Though it annoyed me he was talking to Junior and not me.

" **Don't I get a say in this?** " I asked.

"You want to pay for it?" Junior asked back with a raised eyebrow. He smirked when instead of answering I grumbled under my breath. "That's what I thought. Anyway, when we are done here I'll start training you for work behind the bar, mixing drinks, working the register etc. I get the feeling you don't need training to throw out troublemakers, so long as you don't accidentally kill anyone you'll be fine." He continued.

" **Whatever, once I'm use to it I'll be fine.** " I grunted as Maximus started holding different colour and kind of cloth up against my scales. Only to raise an eyebrow when they changed to match the white cloth he is holding.

"So, you can change their colour? Is black natural?" He asked absently.

Slightly disappointed they he brushed it off so quickly, I let the scales change back to black with a shrug. " **Yeah black is natural, I have a natural camouflage ability.** " I explained.

Leaning in slightly to watch as my scales changed, Junior frowned slightly before looking back up at my face. "Just what kind of Faunus are you? I get some kind a snake, but I don't know any Constrictors with black scales, or that can use camouflage." He asked.

" **I'm an Anaconda Faunus on my mother's side, don't know about my father so I can only he's where I got the Camouflage. As for my scales, it's called Melanism. Think Albino, but instead of being bleached white my scales are black.** " I explained.

Shrugging, Junior pulled out his Scroll and started reading/sending messages while I endured Maximus as he worked.

It took another two hours to finished, for most of which I just had to stand there. But in the end, I left with three sets of cloths to wear in my giant form. A white button up shirt, black vest, red tie, and black pants that even had a hole cut in them for my tail. Maximus even had made a few pairs of black shoes. However, the things that made them really special, was that they shrank and grew to fit me. I don't know what they were made of or how it worked, but when I shrank back down it was just as perfect a fit as they were when I was a giant.

It also cost 7000L a set which I was going to need to work off, but they are worth it. I made sure to get his card before we left, already planning to talk to him about a combat outfit. Having said that, I actually quite liked the smart look. It's an interesting clash when you put it with the fact I turn into an 8-foot-tall lizard man. Apparently, Maximus did also make Huntsmen clothing, though it would cost more, and he could add a few extra features like fire and tearproof fabric.

When we got back to the club Junior tried to give me one of the generic red swords most of his guys used, but it looked ridicules in my large hands and I could barely grip the hands. The same thing happened with the pistol he handed me, my fingers literally too big to pull the trigger. In the end we both agrees that I don't need either.

After that I was given a crash course in bartending by Junior. He showed me how to make the more popular drinks and where everything was. He also said when I was more skilled he would show me how to 'do it with style', the moment he realised I can use my tail like an extra arm his face got a calculating look as his gaze moved from it to the bottles behind the bar.

Either way it opened a new Knowledge Skill for Bartending, and a new Title.

(!)

 **Bartender** : A face people trust…sort of. +10 CHA with people you serve a Drink to. +10L for every Drink you serve.

(!)

It wasn't anything big, but I have a feeling that the +10L per drink would quickly build up when added to my pay check.

0o0

 **Level** : 16 (10,450/16,000)

 **Title** : Bartender

 **Name** : Grimm Reaper

 **Health** : (200/200) Regain 10/hour

 **Aura** : (25,200/25,200) Regain 1600/Min

 **Age** : 14

 **Race** : Faunus- Snake (Anaconda)

 **Money** : 27920L

 **Semblance** : Devolution

 **Climate** : Normal

 **Luck Meter** : 0

 **Mutation Meter** : 0

Stats

 **STR** :108

 **DEX** : 98

 **AUR** : 220P – 160R

 **INT** : 37

 **WIS** : 45

 **CHA** : 17

 **Stat Points** : 11

Perks

 **Reincarnation** :

 **Gamer's Mind** : (Passive)

 **Gamer's Body** : (Passive)

 **Gamer's Eyes** : (Passive/Active)

 **Inventory** : (Passive/Active)

 **Aura** : (Passive/Active)

 **Snake Body** : (Passive)

 **Snake Blood** : (Passive)

 **Cold Blooded** : (Passive)

 **Scale Armour** : (Passive)

 **Dust Resistance** : (Passive)

Semblance

 **Devolution** : (Active)

 **Berserker Timer** :01:00/per 5000ap used

Skills

 **Power Hit** : (Active)

 **Bite** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active

 **Attack** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Sneak** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Night Vision** : Level 50- **MAX** (Passive)

 **Knife Fighter** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Throw** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Climb** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Parkour** : Level 50- **MAX** (Passive)

 **Jormungandr Skill** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

Racial Skills

 **Camouflage** : (Active)

 **Flexible** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Track** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Grab** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Strangle** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active)

 **Crush** : Level 50- **MAX** (Active) (Conditional)

Titles

 **Little Monster** : You killed a Grimm with your bare hands as a little kid. +20 damage to all Physical attacks while this Title is equipped.

 **Feral Child** : You have lived in the wilderness on your own for over a year. +5sp when you Level up while in the wild and this Title is equipped.

 **Underground Fighter** : It might not be legal, but you are very good at it. X2 Money gained from Underground Fights you win.

 **The Beast** : You fought The Beauty, and they call you The Beast. +5sp when you win a fight against a Human/Faunus. X2 EXP when you win a fight against a Human/Faunus. +1000L when you win a fight against a Human/Faunus.

 **Bartender** : A face people trust…sort of. +10 CHA with people you serve a Drink to. +10L for every Drink you serve.

Knowledge

 **Dust Alchemy** : Level 31

 **Hunting** \- Level **MAX**

 **Textiles** \- Level **MAX**

 **Craft** : Level **MAX**

 **Whittling** : Level **MAX**

 **Art** : Level **MAX**

 **Music** : Level **MAX**

 **Grimmology** \- Level 20

 **Herbology** \- Level 43

 **Cooking** \- Level **MAX**

 **Trapping** \- Level **MAX**

 **Butchery** : Level **MAX**

 **Bartending** : Level 13

0o0

 **Milo** \- Sniper 50 damage X Dust Grade in. Sword 500 damage + STR. Spear 700 + STR

 **Akouo** \- Bash- 300+ STR. Throw- 250 + STR. Block 5000.

0o0

 **Ok, so this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I thought you had waited long enough for it. Almost at the start of RWBY, maybe next chapter or the one after that.**

 **Also, I have decided to take down the Pairing Poll for now and will put it up again after a few more chapters when Grimm has interacted with more girls. I'm not sure if people were voting for Pyrrha because she is the only one he has met yet or not, so I have decided to do it again.**

 **Anyway let me know what you think, and hopefully the next chapter will be done sooner than this one.**


	6. AN

**FIC BEING REWRITEN!**

So I am sure people have been expecting to see this for a while now. Either this or an Abandoned message.

Too be completely honest I love this fic and have been trying so hard to keep writing it, but I have backed myself into a corner and every time I try and write a chapter it comes out crap and I refuse to post it on principle.

The main problem is with the Gamer System I wrote itself, which mean the only way to fix it is to rewrite the fic from the start since the System is the bones of the fic.

There will be a few other changes too, but I will leave people to read it in the new fic.

Thankfully, because I still have the first few chapters from this fic it is not going to take me long to start posting chapters :)

Just a heads up, I have already posted the First Chapter ;)


End file.
